The Shadows of Our Past
by Chastity Gold
Summary: Kurama is divided into two personalities, who will win? WARNING:Yaoi and other highly questionable stuff. I will be re-writing these chapters, not to change the story, but hopefully to make it better before moving forward. It will say "re-written" on top of each chapter that gets altered. Ps this used to be "My Dark Past" i changed it to make it sound cool, like me! xP A/W ENJOY!
1. Chapter 1: Reunion of the Bandits

***RE-WRITTEN**

Though it's only been a few years since I became mortal, the sweet taste of the lifestyle stroked me deeply. I found peace as a human. More importantly, in moments where I could almost forget my past, I almost found full happiness. I learned many things, meet different people, changed prospective on many aspects, and I definitely did not plan on ending up here so soon again. I gave into the convenient idea that I could exist as a human, hide in their world, and my sins from demon and spirit world would somehow vanish. I don't know what to expect now that Yusuke, Hiei, and I have split up. The idea of having to stand against them disturbs me, but I must at least hear what Yomi has to say. I owe him that much.

After leaving Yomi, I stayed in Demon World for a few years, lived life as if nothing had happened; he was no threat to me after all. But as I heard rumors of his rapidly increasing power, I figured it would be best to flee the scene for a while. I lived in Spirit World for many years and in time had to escape to Human World to save my life. There I learned to love a mortal, my human mother, for whom I changed my ways drastically. Peace was enjoyable while it lasted, but now having to face Yomi again, I know only darkness is up ahead.

I can see Gandara from here, a modern, almost human-like city. It's tall buildings seem to reach the sky, calling for the wonderers to come forward and settle under its King's protection. It's been a long time since I've seen Yomi, and I've never known of someone to change so much over the years. When he was my second in command, he was inpatient, rash, a ticking time bomb. Now rumors speak of a fair King, who offers job opportunities, education, and protection, for those who swear allegiance. In Demon World, an offer like this is like being offered water in hell. His city emphasizes not only in acquiring strength of the body, but also the mind and the soul. He's matured into a quite the leader, and I don't know if I should be proud or afraid.

I hear a noise in the nearby bushes that disturb my thoughts, and turn to see three ninja demons. Weak, but they serve to prove that my return won't be a pleasure. I use my rose whip and slice their bodies into pieces, showering myself with their limps and blood. For a split of a second I wonder who they were, if they had family or friends, what they did this morning, what was their favorite food, and then I remember the meaning of allegiance in Demon World: complete obedience. If you are commanded to die, you will do it without hesitation, everything to please the master that you believe has showed you grace.

I know he is here. His demon energy, even lowered to its minimum, is still fervent. "Yomi, was all that necessary?" My voice has a pitch of anger, could be due to the murders I was just forced to commit, or to his presence itself. It doesn't matter, Yomi has no power over me. I am still my own person, and can perform how I please.

"Hello Kurama, It's been far too long." His voice grew deeper with the years, and it spoke to me with dominance and mockery.

I turn to face him now, and here he is, standing a whole head taller than me. His body hidden under purple and gray garments except for his face and his hands, which are placed in his lower pockets. He takes a few strides towards me with elegance and pride. His skin a light tan, black hair cascades down his back, six ears cover the sides of his face and seven horns protrude in crown-like positions around his head. His lips are round and pink colored, his nose perfectly shaped and proportioned to his features, his cheek bones well-structured and his eyes- My own thoughts stop when I see them, shut down forever as a reminder of the reason why he must repulse me.

I try not to lose my composure and show a sense of dominion. After all, this whole reunion is bound to be a battle of wits or blood, "I don't appreciate the pun. And what sort of welcome is that? I came all this way to help you, not to be attacked." The last part is still in question, but for now I must play my cards carefully.

"I just had to make sure it was really you. If you were as strong as I've heard you've become, it wouldn't have been a threat to you anyways, and it wasn't."

I try to hide my annoyance. After a few more sentences of pointless and emotionless welcomes, he walks me towards his city, and into his palace. The gates to enter are enormous, it's arcs decorated with a mix of Goth and classic art. He opens the gates and invites me in, I must say I'm impressed with the view. White walls, I would say 60 ft high, adorned with tapestries. The celling aligned with chandeliers, soldiers standing on guard, and antique furniture with perfect upholstery. A modern and well-kept luxurious place.

I follow his lead down the widest, and I'm assuming "main" hall and into an elevator, soldiers and servants greet us and bow as we pass by. He pushes the button labeled twenty-three, and I finally get the courage to ask where we're going.

"To your room of course, so you can place your belongings. You can shower and get ready also. The council will have a meeting in a few hours and I would like you to be there." I don't know what to expect anymore and for a moment I allow myself to think that he really is just in search of a power-alliance, but with our past I know that isn't possible. We walk into another hallway and this one is filled with doors, I'm assuming they all lead to rooms. "This one will be yours," he announces, and opens the third door on the right.

I step into it cautiously, and gasp at what I see. I don't know what I expected, but it was certainly not this. The room is huge with the bed alone about 15 ft wide and 15 ft long, with white covers and about white puffy pillows. The wall that leads to the outside is covered in tall windows, dressed with velvet curtains, slightly opened so that air can circulate. In the ceiling the most amazing chandelier I've ever laid eyes on, covered in crystals and precious jewels; just that alone could make me rich in human world. There are a few bookshelves lined with books, a light brown coffee table, three couches that match the color of the curtains, and every single thing inside this room is either an antique or adorned with colorful jewels.

"What is the meaning of this?" I whisper, taken back.

"Do you like it?" He stand behind me, eerily close, I take a step forward to put some space between us and turn to him.

"It's more than I expected."

"Oh," he says, as if he's just recalled a valuable piece of information. "You expected me to hide you in a dungeon, or have you sleep outside in the cold or in the rain." His tone of voice changes into something more of a reproach as he continues, "That is after all how you treated me when I was inferior."

I swallow hard to clear my throat of the knot that was starting to build up. "Yomi, that was necessary," I pause to look for a sign of reassurance, but there was none. "Because of our travels-"

"Not always," he interrupts. Instead of anger, I am surprised to hear pain in his answer. Shame washes over me, and I stand in silence looking for a comeback, but there is really nothing I can say, not after his tone. He decides to break the clear uncomfortable silence, "But we are not here to get sentimental over events that took place a thousand years ago, so no need to make that face." Even though his eye sight is gone, he has perfected his other senses into not needing it at all.

"Well I'll leave you to get ready, the meeting is in two hours, I expect you to be there," He smiles, and instead of comfort I feel despair. This is much worst that I thought. To Yomi what I did wasn't just betrayal. For him to still display pain after so long, what I did is something truly unforgivable.


	2. Chapter 2: Gifts From the King

***RE-WRITTEN**

"Now that is the most stirring conference we've had in years. You should have seen the way Sachi was staring at you as you spoke." Yomi explained as we walked down his palace's main hallway. "He doesn't only despise you; he's already plotting your death."

"For a blind man, you certainly have good eyes." I admit, turning to look at him. I have to be extra careful, it is easy to fool the eyes of our bodies, but it is going to be hell to try to fool the eyes of his soul.

"Losing my eyes sight was in part what made me stronger. But now, let's talk about what you foresee: Yusuke will be king, and Hiei and yourself will be second in command in about six months." there's no need for me to answer, so I stay quiet, just following him blindly trough the corridor, staring at the walls. This place is so big, I don't even know where we're going, or care to try to figure it out. "The second in command is key in determining who prevails, that's what you've always believed." His words catch my attention and I look up at him. "So… friend," he continues, emphasizing on the word "friend." "I think now is a good time to address the other reason I invited you. After all it seems out of order to discuss your future here before you meet him."

I walk inside the room that was assigned to me, and shut the door. My body gives up under pressure and falls to the floor. The twisting and turning of my stomach makes me get up and dash to the bathroom, only to throw out whatever was inside of it. He must be getting a sick pleasure out of hearing me like this, I know he's listening. I wash my mouth and my face, and sit down in the bed to control myself. I can't find a way to stop my hands from shaking. This whole situation is getting to me, of course I knew that he knew the truth. But even so, it was hard to stand in front of him while he spoke of it. Being there, face to face in that room, with the assassin I hired to kill him, made my emotions twirl out of control. To Yomi, I'm the worst type of existing creature, only out for myself, incapable of loyalty or remorse. He made that very clear in the way he spoke. Maybe at one point I was that, but things have change over the course of the last few years. Being a human has made me realize many things, and value important factors like friendship and love.

But even back then, was Yomi ever really my friend?

_No, to Yomi I was always something more. I had gotten used to my subjects growing desires for me, it happened so often I stopped paying attention to it. I knew he cared about me as so much more since the beginning, but still I let him believe whatever he wanted and offered him to work with me. The whole time everything he did was to please me, and I didn't even care. A simple touch from me was enough to get him back to doing my will if he ever thought about betraying me. After seeing me with different lovers of course he would want to turn on me, but I didn't care. I even liked seeing his face as he opened the doors on me by accident, catching me in the moment. He looked so broken, a look of complete despair. I'm surprised he never attacked me at sight. Deep inside, I knew Yomi desired me and hated me at the same time, and it was only his care for me that stopped him from turning against me. He eventually found a way to betray me and not leave me at the same time. That's the reason why I saved him many times at the beginning of his disobediences, because I knew they were caused by me, and as a way to get my attention. After a while, I got tired of Yomi and set him up to get killed. He didn't mean a thing, it was like getting rid of trash. But the assassin didn't finish the job, leaving him only blind._

I throw my hands to my head, close my eyes, and shake it repeatedly in an attempt to throw out those memories. I abruptly stop myself wondering what on earth I'm doing, I gasp in shock. It's like waking up from a dream, seeing those memories flash in front of me was like watching a movie. Almost as if someone had placed them there. Could it be Yoko the one that is remembering, and not me?

Without the flashes and memories my mind drifts off to the main issue again. Yomi crossed the line when he threatened my family; I wasn't expecting him to reduce himself to such level. His hatred for me surpasses his pride and dignity. So he does want me to work for him, he's enjoying the power he has over me right now. Is this the way he plotted his revenge? Having me here, even against my will, working for him, and submitted to him? I blush my hand against the white covers of the bed I will use during my imprisonment, they're smooth against my fingertips. I lie down and unconsciously turn into a fetal position.

I am a prisoner here, and with our difference in power I can't even fight for my freedom. This is how things came to be, but whatever keeps my family safe is well enough for me. I don't care what happens to me as long as they're alright. I spend the whole night thinking, coming up with strategies, at least a way to level our control of the situation, but can't find anything at all. I have nothing I can threaten him with. And deep inside, somewhere very hidden inside me, a feeling I never thought would grow towards Yomi is starting to take form: I pity him.

The next morning my whole my body fells uncomfortable after tossing and turning so much over night, only managing less than an hour or so of sleep. I hear a knock on the door, and rush to open it. A small male demon walks in, about three ft tall, green skin, and showing age. I wonder if he is somehow related to Youda. He asks cheerfully, "Lord Kurama, did you have a pleasant sleep?"

"Well yes, thank you." To try to match his cheer, I force a smile. "I am sorry, but who might you be?"

"My name is Duen, and I am here to assist you in anything you may need as of today. So just let me know if you are having any type of inconvenience and I will fix it immediately."

To this I smile. Inconvenience? My entire stay here is inconvenient, but he doesn't seem to notice my amusement.

"Lord Yomi ordered me yesterday that if you chose to stay I would be serving you during your visit," He continues. There is a small pause before he goes on, as if he expected an answer from me. Since I didn't speak, he continues, "There is one more thing." He turns to the hallway and orders someone forward. Thirteen female demons walk in one by one all carrying something different in their hands. Some have clothes, others shoes, others scented oils, and personal items.

"Wait!" I stop them. "What is all this?"

"Lord Yomi sent it. Where should we place it?"

With a hand motion he orders the girls to place the items in the bed, but I stop them once again. "No!" A raise in my voice causes them all to turn their heads towards me, in silence. "I mean-" I notice my voice is still loud, so I lower it and try to sound polite, "I don't need all this."

"But the Lord's orders where clear," Duen disagrees with me. "These are all for you." He looks around to show what 'these' meant and then his eyes fall on me again.

"But-"I try to object, but he ignores me and orders the girls once again to do what they are told. They place everything in the bed, he announces breakfast in an hour and they dismiss themselves. Demons don't eat like us humans do, so I really don't understand breakfast at this time.

I stand here staring at the now fully covered bed. I move my head to one side and then the other, trying to get better views of the items, laugh at myself for my childish behavior, and move forward to retrieve a piece of clothing. _There is nothing wrong with looking through them_. It's a beautiful white robe with gold details, fit for royalty. A pick up another one, this one is dark purple, a little less elegant, but still designed for nobility. I go through the scented oils, one by one. I pick up the scent of wild flowers, the ocean, the night, the moonlight, a snowy day, and the pure wind. All of them make my nose tinkle and force a smile on my face. There are different shoes for indoor use and combat boots for training and battles. There's everything I could need during my stay. What is the meaning of this Yomi? I wish I knew what you were planning.

**Authors note: Duen is short for 'Duende' wich is spanish for elf. That's how i got the name, just wanted to throw it out there :)**


	3. Chapter 3: The forbidden fruit

***RE-WRITTEN***

After a long decision-making while, I decide to put on the white robes. I don't know why, I just did do. I untangle my hair with my fingers, leaving it down, it falls in a fiery-red messy and wavy fashion. I'm not surprised to see noticeable insomnia dark circles under my eyes, but whatever. Let's just get this over with.

I take a breath and open the door. The first thing I see are two soldiers just down the hall. So I am a prisoner after all. They look at me, and turn away fast. As I pass by I can tell they fight the urge to look at me, and I mean _look at me,_ again. I take the elevator, and on my way, this behavior is mimicked by everyone else. They glimpse at me, then hide their eyes, as if I am forbidden to be looked upon. I stop a female to ask for directions to the dining room, I hadn't asked Duen and I'm guessing he assumed I already knew.

I'm directed down a few hallways and I finally manage to make it. I'm not surprised to see only Yomi waiting for me at the table, he lifts his head as he hears me open the door. There's immediate tension in the air.

I look around for a place to sit in a table for about fifty people. He directs me to take a seat at his left side, by now he must have noticed I am wearing one of the scented oils he sent me. I sit and stare straight ahead, completely emotionless, only blinking occasionally. If he thinks I will be here as a friend after everything that is going on, he is sadly mistaken. He can have my body here, force me to stay, be he will never have my will.

About a minute passes by, and seeing I wasn't planning on saying anything, he decides to speak. "Did you like them?"

"Thank you. You didn't have to bother," I respond, monotone.

"That is my favorite." I realize he's talking about the fragrance. "It suits you." He reaches out to touch my clothes, my body tenses at the act. "I knew you would like this one too, it's funny how you haven't changed at all."

I'm grateful that at this moment servants come in and surround us with food. I try to change the subject, "You don't eat this Yomi."

"But you do."

He orders the servants to leave and pushes a platter towards me, "eat."

My spirit is shaky, overpowered by Yomi's presence. I grab the fork with extra care and start working on my food. I take it in my mouth. He leans back on his chair and stares at me. Even without his eyes, there is no other word to describe what he is doing, but _staring_. He is paying attention to every detail, every chew, every mouth full, every motion. Something inside me begins to tick. I try to control it, but it's over powering me. His presence, his stare, our past, and our present are hunting me.

Tension starts building up in my throat again and I try to fight it down with the food, but it won't go away. This is the worst place to get anxiety, he is obviously noticing. I try to push it down with water, but even the water seems to get stuck in my throat. Chills run through my body and I finally can't take it anymore. I jump up from my seat and try to leave, but he manages to catch my hand.

"Stay," is the only word he says, and the pain is back again. His tone is almost a plea.

"What are you doing Yomi?" I ask with genuine care. "I don't understand you."

He rises from his seat, letting go of my hand. He takes a deep breath, as if fixing his words properly before saying them, but then only replies, "I don't know." He takes a step closer, and I have to swallow down saliva to keep from stepping back. "I really thought that I could do it, you know," He hesitates a little turning his face to the side, then back to me and continues. "I thought I could bring you here, hurt you and torment you, and that would be ok. I repeated millions of times to myself that that is what you deserved and more." He licks his bottom lip and chuckles, most likely out of nervousness, "but-" he shakes his head in disbelief. "I just can't do it." I listen closely. "I can't hurt you, Kurama. Cause even now just having you here close to me and saying your name-" he reaches up to touch my cheek put I pull away.

"What are you doing?" I panic.

"What. Am. I. Doing." He repeats every word with a pause, and turning his head away, smiles. As if I had asked a silly question. But I can pick up all kinds of emotions from his face, emotions that don't belong with a smile. "When have I ever had any idea what I am doing when I'm in front of you?" he asks, as if the answer to this question is obvious.

"I think we should go." I turn to leave again, but he wraps his right arm around my waist, so lightly I can almost not feel it. And that is because, he in fact isn't touching me, he held me back with just pressure. I stand still, frozen. He rests his forehead against the top of my head and then moves it lower to my neck, where he hides his face in its valley, and inhales deeply. I feel his hand rest against my waist now, as if by not moving away I had given permission. And why haven't I moved away, I wonder myself. I can feel his warmth, take in his scent. He smells of power, anger, and pain. I close my eyes and allow myself to get lost in the moment. This man and I are both tormented by our past, we share the same pain, he understands me. He moves his mouth and whispers my name into my ear so softly, that the pain travels through my veins and strikes my heart.

To this I shudder and break myself from his grasp, taking a few steps away. I stand face to face with him, breathing heavily. He turns his face straight to me, and if he still had his eyes they would be piercing right through mine. "Kurama," he repeats, this time the softness was gone, replaced with a sharp pinch of agony. "Why did you betray me? I gave you everything, Yoko, everything! If I had to give you my life I would have, and all for what?"

His words are like blades to my soul, weakened by the moment. I blink a few times to keep my composure and turn towards the door. I'm so lost, I don't even notice he is actually letting me go until I am almost at the door. I try to keep my gaze in the floor instead of demons as I walk back to my room, I don't want to raise suspicion. I lock myself in and let my body fall on the couch staring out into the city.

I brush my fingertips to my left cheek, where he had tried to touch me, and they subconsciously end up on my lips. I remember his body against mine, the warmth that was emitted. The way my body tensed, but I didn't move away, because somehow I got caught in a daze. _Why did you betray me? _And he called me Yoko_. I gave you everything._

I relax myself and try to think of other, less painful things. He got much taller. I felt his muscles, they are well shaped and strong. He is elegant and cautions, two traits I highly admire. He is a one of the three Kings in Demon World, he is superior and respected-

I stop my thoughts from going any further. I shouldn't be thinking that way, still it's hard to shake off what just happened. I sit her and lose track of time. Not being able to stop thinking about him for a second.

After that, days pass by, and our meetings have been strictly business. He hasn't touched me, hasn't talked about the past, or even looked at me 'in that manner,' and I try to lock away any feeling of disappointment. In the last day of August, I came up with a plan that could possibly convince Yomi to let me go back to Human World. I must, so I won't raise suspicion or worries on mother. I promised him six powerful fighters in exchange for my freedom. He accepted. But I can't get the words he told me out of my head, "On the surface it seems you've acquired the ability to make friends now, but they are just tools to further your goals, you don't care about them." Then he laughed when I told him that he could keep an eye on me to make sure I keep my word. His reply was, "Of course, I have to protect my investment." I just stood there and took his words as they were, but investment hurt a little. He has no idea how much his word have come to mean to me.

So today I am going back, and I'm happy about that. I'll be gone for six months and return with my promise. Duen offers to help me pack, but I don't plan on taking anything with me, just the stuff I brought myself. He's a bit shocked by my decision. He wishes me good luck and I am out my jail cell. I can't leave the palace fast enough, fearing Yomi might change his mind.

I know some people will be happy with me leaving, like the army's leader. I burned many bridges fast in my short time here, but that isn't important to me. Stepping out into the city is stepping into freedom. I walk back the way I came on my first day, and I'm not surprised to see a shadow at a distance. A familiar figure, his arms crosses in front of him, leaning against a tree. I keep walking normally, I'll just listen to whatever he has to say and then I'll leave, whatever remark he has I'll take it, and then I'll leave.

I almost convince myself it would be better if I just walk pass by him, but his voice echoes in my ears and my feet come to a stop. "How long are you going to leave me for this time? Another one thousand years?"

"I'll be back in a few months with your promised fighters." I answer.

"It's so easy for you, right? To just up and leave." I don't answer. I told myself I wouldn't answer. He walks up to me and runs his fingers through my hair, I don't move. "If you only knew what your absence will do to me."

Don't answer, I remind myself.

"If you don't come back this time, I will _kill_ you."

To this, I turn to him and respond. "Do you really think I fear death?" In a low voice, as if the trees might listen.

"Yoko, is there any way- any possibility that we could have this last afternoon together?"

"And do what? What is there to do?"

He reaches his hand to my cheek and this time, even though I flinch, I don't move away. "Yomi?" I ask. I hear fear in my own voice, mixed with doubtless, and I know this man is about to break me apart with his words and with his touch.

"Don't say my name like that. I won't be able to control myself." His last sentence is almost a grunt, and he launches himself in my mouth. My eyes widen and my hands push at his shoulders trying to break the attack. I feel the heat of his breath, his saliva, his tongue touching far into my mouth and I shudder because this body had never been kissed with such passion and desire. I've never had someone want me so much. I'm somehow able to push him off and grasp for air. After he comes to terms with what he's done, his right hand covers his shaken face, in a way only someone who just lost something precious for doing something foolish does, and something reacts inside of me. I don't think I just act, by removing his hand from his face and kissing his sorrow away. I lean in gently and unexpectedly, my mouth opens at the touch of his, and our lips intertwine with each other. I reach my hand to his face and press my body against his. He wraps his arms around me one hand on my waist and one pressing my lips even closer to his. This was almost painful, and made difficult to breath, but at this moment I don't care. I press my teeth against his lower lip and bite softly, then suck it, and to finish it off, lick it, before dashing again into his mouth. He moans softly, and moves his hands up and down my back with force.

"I can't-" he pants between kisses. "Kurama get off, I won't be able to stop myself. I'm already thinking the dirtiest things."

I laugh a little at the word_ dirty. _If he only knew what I've been thinking all this time he would know what thinking dirty is. _This is wrong!_ Something calls in my head. _This is something you shouldn't do, it can only bring disaster._ But I ignore it. I shift my body a little and feel _it. _He grunts at the motion so I move again, this time moving my body up and down slowly, rubbing myself against his full erection. Paying close attention to every move his face and voice make. I stare at him and notice his perfection, I lick his cheek from bottom to top and press my forehead to his temple, trying to hide my smile, but it's useless. He knows every single move my body is making. I'm completely taken by lust and carnal desires.

"Stop," he begs grabbing my face with force, pushing me away.

"I don't want to" and I do it again. Pressing my body against him as I lower myself down and then come back up. I bite my lower lip and kiss him again. This time he's had enough. He grabs my arm, throws me in his back, and takes off running back towards the palace.


	4. Chapter 4: Recognition

***RE-WRITTEN***

I struggle to relax myself, I've done this before, it's not like I'm losing my virginity. It's just that it's _him,_ I'm embarrassed because it's Yomi. He holds my hand through the hallway, and when we get to his room, he opens the door and invites me in. My heart is racing, I doubt if I should do this, not out of lack of desire, but out of low self-esteem. He quietly closes and locks the door, as to not disturb my thoughts, and we are left alone in a large candle-lit room.

The bed is a bit smaller than mine, which makes no sense. But then Yomi has never been one for fancy things. He's always enjoyed more giving than having, I recall that clearly. He never grew attached to riches or material things, his search was more for power. For a room so large it is almost empty, just a table and a couch. No shelves, no decorations, nothing on the walls, just a dim-lite room, warmed and scented by the candles with a tranquil glow.

I take a few strides toward the bed, my legs stiff, and stare down at it. Here is where he lays at night, I wonder who else he's brought here.

He unexpectedly comes from behind and wraps his arms around my waist. He kisses me right below the ear, I flinch in shock but he doesn't seem to care. His mouth leaches on and he begins sucking. I close my eyes, tilt my head back and reach my hand to his head, pulling him closer.

"What are we doing?" he asks into my ear.

"I don't know," I respond in a diluted manner.

He turns me around, removes the hair from my face and kisses my lips. Heat and fire take over and suddenly I don't feel out of place anymore. I feel like this is where I belong. My mind blocks everything else out, all the problems, fighting, and manipulations, and I am left with only him. My arms reach for his neck and grab his hair, tugging at it lightly.

He grunts and pulls away, only to attack my neck again. Pain pushes trough my body as his mouth sucks and his teeth bite. I claw my nails into his back to release some tension, but he's being too aggressive. With no coordination or restrain his hands work strangely and shakily through my shirt attempting to take it off. As if fast just isn't fast enough, he gets frustrated at a button that was holding him back and yanks the shirt right off of me, tearing it.

He kisses my chest, my muscles tighten. He pushes me to the bed, spreading my legs apart to dive into me. He licks my stomach, and then my chest playing with my nipples. The feeling makes me moan and drives him wild. He begins biting me again, sucking with extreme force. It hurts.

I won't be able to enjoy it if he doesn't calm down, "Yomi… can you please slow down just a little. You're hurting me." He continues as if I hadn't spoken, with each suck, blood itself is being pulled out of my body. "Yomi, stop." I try again.

"What is it Yoko? A while ago you said this is what you wanted."

"You're being too rough."

"Everyone enjoys a little pain." And he continues, with no intention of stopping, so I struggle.

I try to push him off with all my force, but he won't move. "Yomi! Stop! I'm telling you to stop!" I begin to panic. Not like this, this would ruin everything. I don't want it like this.

He grabs both my arms annoyed, as if my struggles are a fly messing with his meal. He pins me down with superior strength, and there is a pause, after that he begins. "I searched for you all the time. Everywhere you went, everything you did, I know of it. How did you manage not having me in the band anymore? From what I heard you continued as if nothing changed."

"Yomi-"

He pins me down harder, giving a signal to shut up, "And then in Spirit Word, how was Kuronue? Did he fuck you like this, or was he in the bottom?"

"Stop," I beg.

"I pity him you know, I pity everyone that comes across you. I pity everyone that's ever taste your lips or kiss your face, because it's a long fall from heaven once you turn and leave. And you will leave," he declares mater-of-factly. "Because no matter how much someone loves you, you won't love them. You don't know how to love, Yoko. You're only out for yourself! You don't know what's it's like to love someone so deeply… so deeply…" his face turns to torture, "So much, that's it's impossible to exist coherently without that person. I fell apart when you felt me. My mind, soul, and body detached, I was in darkness and not just physically but in all aspects. I would sleep without sleeping, eat without eating, exist without living. Do you know what it feels to be the walking dead? To have your life depend on someone that you were disposable to?"

"Please."

"I wish I had my eyes to be able to cry, they say crying helps cleanse the soul, but I can't even do that." His face turns back to normal, with no real emotion. "But it doesn't matter anymore. We're tied to the hip from now on, we'll burn in hell together."

He pulls my pants off, I try to fight him. I yell for him to stop, try to use all my strength, until I feel the back of his hand fall heavily on my face. I fall back, in shock, my head against the pillow. I don't struggle anymore, there's no use, he'll just hurt me more. I tell myself not to cry, to hold myself together, but the liquid builds up in my eyes no matter how hard I try to fight the feeling.

I detach myself from this place, thinking of something else. Soon it will be over and i'll be back at home in Human World with everybody. I see him undo his pants and they fall to the floor, is see him grab ahold of his manhood. With a few blinks, an unwanted tear rolls down to my temple. He positions himself between my legs, I feel the tip of him by my entrance and I shut my eyes close. He rubs against it again and again, I hide my face in the pillow, but I know it's useless. He can _see _me. My face turns red as I fight back the screams of impotence.

Taking someone by force, degrading them, is despicable. But more than anything I am washed with a feeling of misery and sadness, instead of rage. I didn't want things to end like this. I remember meeting him, the times we worked together. His laughter as he told me his chronicles, most of which I ignored, but he would keep talking and smiling anyways. His saddened face as I curled up in a partner's arms, the way he would swallow hard like I've been doing lately, fighting the urge not to break.

I made him like this. This is all my fault.

He gets up from the bed and throws a blanket over me. "Leave! Leave now that you still can!"

Still in shock, I make sense of his words and compose myself enough to gather my clothes and dress quickly. I have to get out of here right now that I can, there's no time to waste. I can tell he's fighting with himself for his decision. As soon as I'm done I leave the room and run down the hallway. I jump out the first window I see, out of the palace, into the city, across the border, and to the portal to Human World.

Back at home mother rejoices in seeing me, throws her arms around me and examines my neck and torn shirt. I make excuses and mange to get away from her quickly. I don't want her to see me like this, I don't want her to worry.

I go back to school, there's a lot of work to be done if I don't want to fail the grade. I've missed too many days, but I'll manage to pull through. I get in contact with the six fighters soon after, the plan is to get all six of them to power levels above one hundred thousand. If it comes down to the worst, they will have an important role in this war. I guess this means I really am using them, just like Yomi said.

I can't concentrate in school. I'm more concerned with knowing if Yomi is actually keeping an eye on me, and with who. Also, I have noticed a change within my body. Ever since the dark tournament, at times I would feel more traits of Yoko present; I've even turned back into his body a few times. It's gotten worst since my reunion with Yomi, at times I feel like I actually am Yoko again. My heart turns cold, and the way I think changes completely. I need to decide what to do with this, I already juggle two personalities around, Kurama and Suuichi. If a third personality emerges, I might lose myself completely. But am I truly not him?

After a few days I found out the way Yomi planed on staying informed. He send a parasite to live inside my young step-brother, I worked my way around to make sure he doesn't get hurt. The thought of this makes my blood boil. Why would Yomi threaten to hurt a young human child? How far will he go?

Visiting Genkai to check up on the training of the fighters one day, I bump into Koenma. He expects me to do what is right for the greater good of course, but why? Why does it have to be me the one that has to sacrifice himself? Hiei and Yusuke are out there doing whatever they want, they don't care that we are against each other. They are going to fight for what they want. So why do I have to be the hero here? Why can't I fight for what I want too? What is it that I want anyways?

An image of Yomi sitting in his throne appears unexpectedly in my head, a light smile on his face.

I can't really be expecting to win this war and live happily ever after, right? I'm just keeping my word to advise him the best I can, but after everything that happened it would be foolish to lie to myself by saying there are no emotions involved. If things would have been different, I would have given myself to Yomi that day, out of free will. I'm drawn to him, but that isn't enough to change things.

If he does win the war tough, he will be ruler of all Demon World. Him, Yomi, King of everything. I turn on the radio to distract myself, strip to my boxers, and slip under the covers. It's still early but I'll lay down already there's nothing else to do. My eyes fall on a picture of mother and me a few years ago, both of us smiling.

I couldn't do that, I couldn't leave her.


	5. Chapter 5:Shuichi's thoughts-Yoko's kiss

***RE-WRITTEN***

Days soon became months and before I knew it, it was time for me to deliver my promise of six fighters all with energy levels above one hundred thousand. I haven't seen Yomi since I left Gandara, though I am sure he's been keeping an eye on me, knowing of my every move. With our past, I understand him taking so many precautions, but I'm starting to feel like his prisoner instead of his ally. Tough, maybe that really is all I am to him.

In the border line of Gandara, I warn all six about Yomi's extraordinary hearing, so they don't run the tongue by thinking no-one's listening. They may be here to train and reinforce the army, but they don't have any loyalties to Gandara. Their final reward, and what they're really after, is a fight with Yusuke. Yomi won't care about their motives at all, but I don't want to raise speculations through the country.

Once inside the palace walls, the guards announce our arrival. We get invited into the main room of the palace, where reunions and special events take place. Tough this room is one of the biggest in the palace, right now it's only inhabited by a few: Yomi, sitting in his throne, his head slightly tilted resting on his left arm, Shachi standing to his right side, and his other advisers lined up beside him.

"I've never meet a King before, is there a certain way I should act?" Rinku asks with excitement, only loud enough for us and of course Yomi to hear.

"Showing respect is enough, he isn't _your _king, after all." I answer even lower, with a smile. He smiles back and continues forward, genuinely excited to be here.

We stand in front of the throne. The advisers gossip with each other, some murmur, others laugh, Shachi just stand there, his eyes running up and down my body with hate. "Just as I promised, here I am and here are the six fighters. You can check them if you want, their levels are what we agreed on."

With a wave of the hand, Yomi commands Youda to do so. I walk to stand at his left side, while youda inspects them one by one, gasping at the numbers in the power scale. "I never would have believed it, six fighters for us all with energy levels of one hundred and twenty thousand or higher!"

"It can't be!" Shachi yells out. Yomi's other advisers stare in shock.

I wonder what Yomi is thinking?

"Excellent work, you've done as promised. And so, in return ill like to make you my new second in command if you'll accept it." Yomi's last words have a different pitch, something is slightly off, hard to explain, but easy to catch. _If you'll accept it?_

"Sure," This is what I expected, but to actually see it happen is satisfactory.

Shachi however, loses it, and almost begs Yomi not to make the change. I do nothing to defend myself, my eyes wonder to other places. They find Rinku, a little confused so I give him a comforting smile.

After a while Youda finally steps in, acknowledging Yomi's annoyance and Shachi's lack of good argument. "You speak of the army you've maintained but what good has it done? Can you name one soldier with energy levels of at least close to one hundred thousand? In his short time here Kurama's brought six fighters stronger than your entire army combined, and yet you can't even give him credit."

"Youda, your point is heard," Yomi agrees. "Now please drop the papers to make this change in power official." He rises and everyone bows, except for me and my group. "What matters here is that our path to unification can live another day," He leaves and the room falls silent, though emotions run high.

Shachi turns to me, hate clear in his eyes, his mouth fit on devouring me. This almost seems silly, how can someone so uncouth be second only to Yomi in the whole Kingdom? I give him a light smile, just a tiny lift on the lips. I don't know if I meant it mockingly, I don't know why I did it at all, but he leaves enraged, and for a moment I felt satisfaction in my chest.

The rest of the day was spent getting everyone settled in and letting them know their responsibilities. On the way back to my room at night I know Shachi is lingering around the shadows. There is no pint in us brawling, he should just give up, I could let him live, but he is hot headed and foolish.

I call him out and he finally decide to show his face. His first move is to threaten my younger brother and here is where I lose it. He gives the order for the parasite demon to attack, but he responded by letting him know that I was his master now.

"Shachi, I'll give you one last chance to walk away."

"I've had enough of you!" He attacks first, and to my surprise, his offence isn't weak. I divert his attacks one by one, but each is getting closer to a fatal blow. One passes so close to my face, it cuts off some of my hair. I have to find a way to infiltrate his attacks now.

And this is when it happens. I hear an unfamiliar buzz in my ears, like my brain itself is shaking. I feel the chains that have kept me mortal and weak break. Like a wild captive animal, that has just found a way to escape back into the wilderness, the barriers that kept Yoko Kurama locked inside of me broke and all of a sudden _I am him._ And once outside, I unleash my rose whip and rip him apart with no trouble.

"Fool, you should have known your enemy."

I am alive! But how did this happen? I stare at my hands, white as snow. Run my fingers through my silver hair, and smile. It's been so long since I've been here, but everything is still so familiar. I walk around the almost empty hallways, I'll check the main room first, if he isn't there I'll try his room.

Finding the main room empty, I embark towards his bedroom. I open the door and come in without knocking. The room looks exactly the same as it did months ago when he and Shuichi had that little 'encounter,' except this time he sat motionless on the couch, thinking. I walk toward the small wooden table and pick up a glass of wine, half empty. I raise it to my nose, shake it a little, sniff, and set it back down again. I walk towards the window and look down to the city.

"Are you hungry?" He asks, without turning to look my way.

"I'm fine for right now," the tone of my voice sounds alien to my own ears, after using Shuichi's vocal cords for so long. "Does it bother you having me here? Does it trigger a nerve?" I turn to him, with a little smile. "Do you feel saver with the human?"

His silence speaks a thousand words. Maybe with the other body he could hold himself back, disguise his feelings by not having the exact person he hates in front of him, but now that I am Yoko not just in spirit but in the flesh, he doesn't know what to do.

I walk to stand in front of him, the light of the candles form shadows around his face. He doesn't look up, so I squat down and look up at him, I want to see his exact reaction. "I planned your death, I took your light, and there is nothing you are going to do about it."

He doesn't even flinch, but speaks softly. "You're heartless," his voice a mere whisper.

"I've heard," I raise to leave but he grabs my hand in an exact deja vu from Shuichi's first breakfast with him.

There's something about seeing him like this that appeals to my sadistic side. I place his hand on my waist. "This is what you want isn't it?" His fingers claw into me. "Fine, I'll give it to you, but you already know what I want in return." He hesitates a while, "If you want it, take it. If not let me know so I'll be on my way."

And he rises muttering a distorted 'I love you' tightening his arms around me and kissing me hard. I retrocede slowly into the bed, letting my body fall. He reaches to remove his shit, and tossed it to the side. The sight of his muscles delight me, I won't lie. They're nicely built and cut, the tan of his skin is perfect and glows with the candle light. I bite my lip.

He falls over me, "If we make this deal there's no going back. I'll give you everything you want, but you can't leave me."

"That is what I'm proposing."

His fingers run throw my hair and brush my face, "It's done then."

He begins by kissing my neck, slow and gently, almost afraid to break me, or maybe still debating if he should do it or not. Then he retrieves my shirt, diving back into my body he kisses my chest. I run my fingers through his back, my nails scraping him, then he kisses my lips and I wrap my arms around his neck and my legs around his waist. He instinctively strokes my legs with force, and we continue kissing. We both pant as his mouth lowers from my lips to my chin, down my throat and to my chest again, this time licking my nipples.

"Mmm…" I nibble into his ears, and he sucks harder. I bite down on my lip, clawing my nails to his back and shutting my eyes close.

He retrieves only to pull off my pants, and I am left naked, laid in his bed, prepared for him. Just like he always wanted.

He kisses my thighs, down to my knees, even lower, and to my feet. Then he comes up again, this time spreading my legs apart and licking my entrance. He works his tongue around the edges and down the center and when he hits the special spot the feeling of euphoria makes me moan. I tilt my head back and push myself lower, trying to somehow make his tongue go deeper into me. My nails hook the bed sheets and I bite down on myself to stop the noises coming from my throat. With another precise attack of his tongue, my head jerks up as my eyes fly open and so does my mouth emitting a sound with no words to explain, but peer pleasure.

He jerks me off with his right hand, his left hand working on himself, and then lifts up his head. He lowers his pants and pulls them off, jerking himself off in front of me, preparing himself. Then lifts my hips up, and gets into a comfortable position not being too rash, but also not patiently. He slips a finger in and I feel it get covered in liquid emitting from my body. I moan softly at the feeling of it moving around inside of me, and when it finds my spot, he puts another finger in, preparing me. I continue moaning, occasionally gasping, and he finally decides I'm ready and places his tip on my entrance.

He rubs it up and down, making more fluid exit, and then begins inserting, little by little. First the tip and out again, then a little more, and a little deeper. He grunts the deeper he penetrates and his body begins emitting so much heat his pores open up in sweat.

Everything is going great, and I prepare myself to be pound by this demon until something happens. My body freezes, cold sweats taking over, and I feel my very soul get ripped in two.

_"No!"_ A familiar voice yells, not out here in the world, but somewhere deep inside my own self. It's Shuichi. _"You can't do this!"_

_"Quiet down."_ I respond, like an echo in my head.

"What is it? What's wrong?" Yomi asks.

"Nothing I'm just still getting used to being out here. I got a little dizzy." I try to sound normal.

"Do you need a break? Do you need me to stop?"

"No, it's ok. Keep going, I want you too."

That's enough to clear his mind of any doubt and he goes all the way inside of me. Deep, where no one's been in so long. The pressure and pleasure explode through my body and I drown myself in him. He goes hard and fast, hate fucking me. All I can do is gasp for air as I become his. I yell, and scream, just to be degraded even more.

He turns me over, lifts my ass up, and begins again, harder. I grab on to the pillows, biting down on them, as he almost makes me cry in pleasure. He grunts loud as his cock grows inside of me, gets harder and hits my exact spot. A rush of heat takes over me, and I push myself back into him, wanting him to go deeper in with every thrust. _There… right there! Keep going there! Do it! _But there's no way I would say these words, so I bit down harder on the pillows, saliva dripping out of my mouth. His hand surprises me, jerking me off again. He secures his knees and lifts me off the bed with one arm to fuck me in the air. Now that i have nothing to cover my mouth with, I realize just how much we sound like animals rutting. We both came together, in a kaleidoscope of threats, manipulation, plots for revenge, and lust.

After hours, when the sun is coming up in the horizon, we lay next to each other, covered in sweat and cum, but we don't care.

"So what place do I have here, after we win the war?" I ask

"I will make you King." My eyes open in shock, "That's what you've always wanted right? I will give you everything I have for you to command. All you have to do is stay with me, and all I ask for is loyalty."

I kiss his cheek softly and lay on his chest. Oh Yomi, who would have tough I would actually have a use for you someday.


	6. Chapter 6: Yomi's mind Part 1

***RE-WRITTEN***

Right after he fell asleep, he turned back to his human body and something warned me to stay away from him. So I've been sitting in the couch while he sleeps peacefully in my bed. The covers dressing him up to his waist, he's head tilted sideways, even his breathing cycle is appealing. The light breeze from the window showers him, cooling of his body from our beastly night. He has red hair, green eyes, and pale skin, but that is all the description I've gotten. I didn't want to appear desperate asking for details, but I wish I knew everything, every single molecule in his body.

I fight the urge to lie next to him and caress him, kiss him, hold him, and claiming this form as well, but fear makes me hesitate. If this is a transformation, the Kurama in front of me now is the same one from last night, only in a different form. But if what I fear most is true, then I could be dealing with multiple personalities. That would mean that there is a part of Kurama that is mine, but the other part, his human self, may not be.

When I _finally _get him, he gets taken away by a mere mortal. Even now he finds a way to make me suffer, and I don't know whether to punch the wall in desperation or to laugh with amusement.

I listen to his breathing, slowly in and slowly out. Strands of hair fall over his eyes making them twitch, and I can't help but move in to try to remove them. But as my fingers touch his face he awakens, flinches, and pushes my hand away. He reaches for the covers to cover his body after realizing he's naked.

_So they are two different personalities after all. _I want to claw my nails into my face in frustration! I want to shout, beat him until he gives Yoko back to me, but that won't help at all.

"What is it? Did I frighten you?" I ask, in a clueless tone. I want to lure him into a false sense of security, then I'll find a way to get rid of him. For now it's best if he's on my side.

"No, I just need to get dressed." He blushes, he's actually embarrassed. Who would have tough Kurama possessed that trait.

"I saw you while you slept. You looked beautiful." He can't even find the wits to look at me. I sit next to him, pull his face to me, and kiss his forehead. I'm surprised he doesn't pull back. I want to corner him into telling me what is going on, but by the looks of it, he isn't planning to. So I push a little further, lifting his chin and kissing his cheek. This time his muscles tense, even tremble a bit, but he still says nothing.

I part his lips with my index finger, and brush them slightly. "Human skin is so soft," I lean in to him, he doesn't respond or decline, he just waits for my kiss. But I stop before reaching him, "Don't worry Shuichi, I won't do anything to offend you. Now let's stop this pretend game and tell me where is Yoko? He would never just sit there and do nothing. If you really were him, you'd already be on top of me."

I retreat and sit back on the couch, he appears confused for a moment, but soon finds a way to make sense of it all. "_He is here_. What happened yesterday doesn't occur often. In the dark tournament I was forced to go back to my Yoko form to be able to defeat the demon I was up against in the final round."

"Karasu,_"_ I interrupt._ 'Your red hair fits perfect for that fiery spirit that I admire," _I take on Karasu's tone of voice,_ "you know that why I decided to leave your beautiful face unharmed. I may not be able to keep you, but I'll always have the memory of your face to get comfort'_"

"You stalked me?"

"I told you, I know everything you've been doing. Poor Karasu, since he laid eyes on you he was doomed for devastation." He's irritated, but ignores my words and proceeds.

"During that time, I drank a medicine called 'the fruit of the previous life' several times, until I felt save enough to step up to the ring with him. After that, I could feel Yoko grow stronger, I even transformed back into him a few times, but never for such a long period of time or with my human-self so subdued, like last night."

"So you are dealing with two personalities, Yoko and yourself. The question is what will you do?"

He looks at me from the side of his face, "I wish I could stop him from ever coming out again, he is messing with my balance. But of course, that isn't what you wanted to hear."

"I see." I feel the pain of my own soul getting ripped out of my body just at the thought of losing him again, "Kurama, you have his memories don't you?" You know everything that happened between me and him?"

"Yes," even in his human form his voice is fascinating.

"Then you know everything I've done just to be able to have him… Since I meet him, I feel for him. Of course my way of showing it wasn't the best. I was impatient, I wanted him all to myself way to fast, but I think when it came to being there for him and obeying his every wish I did the best I could. I did everything to make him happy, to keep him smiling. Even if his orders weren't the easiest or sanest, I did everything he asked. I murdered countless people, risked my own life, just to be able to stay with him. But even so he was cruel with me, though he knew I longed for his touch, he would rather give it to anybody else but me. People he didn't even know or had barely met, people who didn't deserve him-"

"You were his friend, he didn't want to hurt you."

I chuckle, ""Kurama please, who are you trying to fool? I know just how much he liked seeing me miserable! But even so, I stayed with him, hoping one day he'll change his mind, stop searching for foreign pleasures and realize what he needed was right in front of him. I was young back then." I explain as an excuse. "My hopes where inspired by him you know, he teased me at times. He held me by the hand every once in a while as we walked, once he even kissed my neck, and that was enough for me to keep going. When I began going against him, I never expected him to actually save my life the times he did. Maybe it was remorse, or maybe he just wanted to keep his pet around. And then when he ordered my death… I tried so hard to believe it hadn't been him. Who knows for how long I laid in that ditch waiting for him, something inside of me didn't want to give up hope. When I realized he wasn't coming, I wondered around in the darkness, with so much anger that I couldn't stand still for more than a few seconds. I started training more than ever before, I killed whoever crossed my way. I was mad, but at least when I was fighting I could let some of the anger out. That's how I gained my reputation little by little, blind and angry, wanting to rip apart everything I could get my hands on. And look at me now, one thousand years later and I still love him, even more than I did before. Tell me, have you ever cared for someone?" Silence. "Now can you imagine being without that person for one thousand long and cold years, for that person to just vanish and leave you wondering where they are and why they betrayed you. I made up over a million excuses to cover up for his betrayal, some were believable, some I had to force myself to believe. If he would have just came back for me, I wouldn't have even cared about losing my eyes-"

"THAT'S ENOUGH! Have some pride!" He snaps.

"And what good is pride when faced with your biggest weakness? Maybe one day you will love like I do, and then you will see that pride means nothing when it comes to the heart." I walk out and slam the door shut.

I'll try to win him over, I'll be gentle, but even if he refuses me there's no way I'll let him go. I feel so impotent at the thought of not being able to let go of him, but after last night there is no going back. How can I let him go now? After I already touched him, after I held him, and felt him, and kissed him? I can't.

"My Lord, I have news for you." For a moment, the voice seems foreign, but clearing my head I recognize it's Youda.

"If it isn't important, please, leave it for later."

"But it is, your friend Zein is here, he asked to speak to you."

My world brightens and without knowing a smile crosses my face. Weight gets lifted off my shoulders, "What? Where is he? When did he arrive?"

"He arrived at dawn my Lord,"

I was so preoccupied with Kurama, I didn't even notice his presence.

"He's in the main room right now, and he hasn't changed a bit. He already ordered three different meals and even wanted to go into your closet. Of course I didn't allow him."

Shivers run down my spine, imagining him opening the door and finding me with Kurama. "Don't worry Youda, from now on let him do whatever he wants. He is my honored guest, just like Kurama."


	7. Chapter 7: Yomi's Mind Part 2

***RE-WRITTEN***

I rush towards the Main Room, can't wait to hear his familiar shout.

"Yomi!" He jogs up to me and throws his arms around my waist. "It's been so long it's good to see you! And I need to borrow some clothes… and your bath, because I haven't showered in days. And get me some of those perfume oils you like so much."

"Yes, whatever you want. Just make a list and give it to Youda, he'll take care of it." Zein turns to Youda and smiles.

"You see, I told you it was ok."

"I only take orders from my lord," Youda replies.

"And from your lord's best friend," Zein adds playfully, going up to Youda and rubbing his head.

But Youda brushes him off, "That's enough Zein, stop acting like a child!"

"But I am a child. I'm only four hundred and twenty-five years old, compared to both of you fossils, and because of my stunning attractiveness, I am what most refer to as 'a blooming flower.'"

"Indeed," Youda replies, sarcastically.

"Well, let's go up!" He grabs my arm and pulls me towards the hallway. "We have so much to talk about. See ya later Youda!"

Servants, soldiers and civilians recognize him as we pass by, he greets everyone with a smile. It's been decades since he's been here, but every time he visits the citizens welcome him with open arms. His presence here will be good to purify the air of worries and fears about the upcoming battle, he has that good aura.

I'm a little hesitant to open the door to my room, but Zein shoves me aside and opens the door himself, "What's the hold up, I got to shower."

Nothing happens, so Kurama left after all.

He takes his time to shower in my bathtub, leaving the door open so he can go on about some of his most recent adventures. _"So there I was about to take a little nap without a care in the world and BAM! The whole earth started shaking. The mountain was a dragon! The whole mountain was a dragon, can you believe it? And of course I wasn't in the mood to get fried, so I ran for my life, down the road I had come from. Dragons aren't bad you know, and there's only a few of them left, so there was no need for fighting. It was like that last time at the lake, member the one by the…_

And he kept going on and on, I nodded and agreed at the appropriate times. I like his little stories, they make me imagine a different life. A life where I could be free, running through the forest, coming across new adventures. A life without politics, power, or Kurama. Just the thought of being without him shortens my breath, that's a life I could never live.

When I told Zein I was building a city, he was happy for me and encouraged me, but he always left clear that his spirit couldn't be tied to a certain place. He helped me built it, and then left, engaged in his adventures, but returns to visit often. And I'm so happy he's here right now.

He comes into the room still dripping in water, naked. It's always been like this with him, and it isn't just because we've known each other for four hundred years. He's always been like this, even when we had barely met. Our relationship became so natural so easily, I can say he is the only person I can actually call a friend.

"Ugh, I hadn't had a shower like that in years, it's only been rivers and lakes for a while. I can get used to this," He looks through the drawer of my perfume oils. "I'll use this one for today." He applies some on his neck and comes over for me to smell it.

"I can smell it perfectly fine from here," I raise my hand in a motion for him to stop.

"But I want you to smell me," he pouts his lips like a child. I can't help but to allow him to lean closer and sniff his neck.

"It's really nice mixed with your natural aroma." I don't just sniff him, having him so close brings back memories of his body. I've never actually seen him, but I have every inch of his body memorized. He stands just a few inches shorter than me, his muscles lean but not skinny. He's always had long jet black hair, this time he's left it longer, falling all the way to his waist. It's always picked up in a ponytail, leaving bangs to frame his features. He has large dark purple eyes, with exaggerated long lashes, that I am un-lucky not to see, for I hear are very charming. He has a small nose, and round lips. His cheeks have some meat, giving him a younger look, and once I asked and he answered his skin is porcelain white. And not only that, his kisses taste like strawberries, he likes to scratch my back, and he says the sweetest, most innocent things, when I'm inside of him.

I've imagined him plenty of times, but it will never get filled with the actual image of being able to see him.

"See, I knew you would like it." He answers. "Now let's go!"

"And where are we going?" I lift an eyebrow.

"To the forest of course, to have some fun, run around, I don't know… whatever really." I think about it for a moment, it's been a while since I've gone out there. Since I settled in Gandara, and made it what it is today, I have very rarely been outside the city limits. "Oh don't tell me you're secretly planning how to get out of it, I am not going to let you, Yomi. Your long-lost-friend is here and we are going to have some fun, now let's go!" He grabs my hand and tries to make us jump out the window, but I stop him mid-way.

"You might want to put some clothes on first."

"Oh!" He laughs, "I was so caught up in my inspirational speech I forgot."

After he gets dressed, we jump out the window, more than three hundred feet down to the ground, the cool wind in my face feels good. Being with him, and doing something rash like this, brings back memories of the times we spent together. With him I feel free. We land at the exact same time.

"Race you to the city limit!" he yells, taking off with a head start. That cheater! He's gotten faster. I lower my demonic energy to his level to give him a fair race, we jump through buildings, run down the streets, and finally reach the border. I beat him by .25 seconds, and that's a wrap.

"Ugh, stop beating me!" He orders, catching his breath.

"But if I don't beat you then who will teach you your lessons?" Habit takes over and I tuck his bangs behind his ears, clearing his face.

His heart races, and I realize the mistake I just made.

He looks for the tallest tree around, turns to invite me, and we climb up. We sit on one of the highest branches and face Gandara.

"You really did it didn't you? You became what you always wanted to be." His tone is different now, serious and formal, "How does it feel to be so powerful?"

I chuckle, "I can't drop my guard for even a second, I can't trust anybody, I have to look out for the good of my people… I can't remember the last time I sleep peacefully."

"Sounds like fun," he turns to look at me. "I heard about the war, heard you and Makuro are about to gamble it all in an all-out brawl, I am here to stand by you."

I know he will change his mind about everything once I tell him the truth, and there is no point in prolonging it any longer. "There's something that I need to tell you,"

He smiles at me, that beautiful smile that kept me going for so many years. The one he would give me when we joked around, after we finished an argument, or before I took him in my arms. I'm the worst, I am repugnant, I know this already. I'm about to hurt the only person that's ever cared about me, "I am with Kurama."

There's a long pause, my words sinking into his brain. "What? Did you meet someone else with that same cursed name or something?"

"Yoko Kurama."

He turns away from me gasping, covering his mouth with his hand. He's eyes get watery, but his pride pushes the tears back. "How can you do this? What are you thinking?"

"I wanted reven-"

"You wanted him!' He snaps. There's no point in trying to argue with him, he knows exactly how I feel. After all, I'm the one who told him everything. When I meet Zein, it was still very hard for me to control my emotions towards Kurama. Many times he had to stop my murderous rages by holding me in his arms, he hugged me tight allowing me to cry all I wanted as I cursed Kurama over and over. He knows the whole story from beginning to the end, he knows of my love, his betrayal, everything.

"When did he get the guts to search for you? How did this happen?" He asks trying to put the story together.

"I asked him to come." I let out in shame.

"You _asked _him to come." He repeats. After that there is silence. He just stares towards the city. "How long?... How long are you planning on keeping him around?"

"He became my partner."

He turns to me in disbelief, "You made him your partner?" And I know what he's thinking, what he really wants to say: _I'm the one that's always been here for you, not him_.

"Yes."

"He only wants your Kingdom. Anybody can see that," He says mater-of-factly, his eyes watering more.

"I know."

"And what will you do? Are you just going to give it to him?" He motions with his hands like someone handing someone else a platter.

"I already promised it to him, he will be king."

"Are you crazy?! This is your whole lives' work! You fought to build this country, you bleed, and now you're just going to pass it on to someone who doesn't even deserve it?" He shouts.

"If that's what he wants to stay with me-"

"Oh, Shut up," he cuts me off again, annoyed. "It's like you have no idea who you are. Don't you know you're a king, you're powerful, you're great, and you're not bad to look at, do you know how many people would want a chance with you? People who would want to be with you for you, people who would love and care for you… but no, you're over here chasing after a fox that left you for dead!"

If it was anybody else, I would kill him for saying these things. But since it's Zein, all I can't do is stay quiet, in shame.

"You can do whatever you want Yomi, but I won't fight so that damn fox can have his prize. I won't stand by you in the battle field. I will be in your palace, slouching around, eating up all your food, while you're out there risking everything to keep someone that doesn't want to be with you, at your side." He clears his throat, "And one more thing," He's struggling so hard to keep that liquid in his eyes. "I can't do anything because it's him, because I know it's always been him, and not me. But please, I beg you as a friend, think twice about what you're doing. I know what the name Kurama means to you, but there are other thing Yomi, and even if they are small there are things I could give you. I may not be beautiful or a legend-"

"No, stop. Stop!" This time it's my turn to stop him. I grab his shoulders and force him to face me, his eyes can't hold any longer and the tears flow. "Don't you ever degrade yourself. You are right, you are not like Kurama. You are _nothing_ like him! You are way better. You are honest not manipulative. You are kind, not corrupt."

"Then why?" A sick feeling builds up in my bile and unleashes in my stomach. "Why can't it be me, Yomi?"

"I wish I knew how to stop it."

"Let me try, just please, don't kick me out of your life." He clings on to me, and I wrap my arms around him hiding my face in his neck. "Let me stay with you Yomi. I want to be here with you."

"I can't promise you anything. I can't give you what you deserve."

"Do you really want me to leave?"

I think about the possibility of letting him go. He can go off, be hurt for a while, but eventually he'll heal. He'll find someone that makes him smile. That person may be a farmer or a fighter, a bandit or a politic. He'll decide to give himself a chance and be happy. He'll forget me. He'll smile again, and have someone that loves and respects him. I know he'll do it, he has that effect on people. If he stays here, he'll see me with kurama, he'll be in pain, but if he leaves he won't come back. He'll be gone forever to some happy village or another city, and I can't bear the thought of that.

"No! I want you to stay." And I cling to him more, trying to forget the whole reason why I'm asking him to stay: Because I'm too scared he'll find happiness, and never return.


	8. Chapter 8: Face to Face

***RE-WRITTEN***

I don't want to go, I don't want to see his face, but what choice do I have?

I go to my room first, shower, brush my hair, and decide on what to wear. I leave my hair down, and put on the white robes with gold details he gave me.

I'm soon out the door and towards the dining room, where I know he'll be waiting for me for breakfast. Even though he doesn't eat, he always accompanies me while I do. But when I walk in, no one is there. I ask a servant if Yomi's come around, but he say he assumed Yomi was with me, and he hasn't seen him all day.

Still, in a polite manner, he offers me breakfast. I offer to help him around the kitchen, but he doesn't allow it claiming Yomi would reprimand him.

I take a walk while I wait, wondering where he is. Maybe he's just as shaken by this as I am, maybe he doesn't want to see me either.

The servant announces breakfast is ready, so I go back into the dining room. I am offered pancakes, scrambled eggs, bacon, orange juice, and iced water. For being used to demon food, these cooks really know how to make a human breakfast.

Mid-way into my meal, the door burst open. I look up thinking it's Yomi, instead I see a light-skinned, tall, demon. He is wearing black robes, but somehow they don't fit the way he presented himself, walking in arrogantly, as if he owns the place. He has long black hair, all the way down to his waist, picked up in a long ponytail. He looks at me, I can see he has his right eyebrow pierced twice, the left side of his lower lip too, and his right ear has eight earrings, starting from very small at the top, getting larger at the bottom. His eyes are dark purple. He has a pretty face, like porcelain, but the way he is looking at me takes away the beauty, he's angry. He takes a few strides down the dining room, then turns back to look at me. Just at that time the servant comes out, probably to check if I need anything.

"Lingering around here, looking and being treated like royalty… must be nice." That comment was obviously directed at me. "Sitting at the table when the King isn't even present."

"I'm sorry, but I think you're confusing me," I respond, seriously thinking he is.

"But I know you, I know exactly who you are." There is a pause while he examines me, "You're Yomi's whore." The words hit me like electric shock.

I excuse myself, thank the servant for the meal and attempt to leave, but he blocks my way.

The servant steps in, and explains to the demon that I am allowed to do anything I want in the palace, at Yomi's request. I thank him for his help, but inform him there is no need for explanations, not to someone I don't even know.

"Wow, so _this_ is Yoko Kurama," he says more like a statement than a question. "After everything I heard, I expected Yoko Kurama to be-" he hesitates, finding the right word "_different_. Instead, I am faced with this. I don't understand. I thought Yoko, was a demon. I never thought he was a half-breed, and a weak one at that." He pauses, staring me up and down, "Ummm, you do have a nice face. Your body however, could use some work."

"You seem to have an infatuation with me, yet I don't even know your name. What business do you have with me?"

"Business? With you? None. I was just wondering who was lingering around in _my _house." The demon sits at the table and orders 'the usual' from the servant.

"Your house?" I ask.

"Yes, I live here. So it's obvious I wanted to know who is invading my personal space." He turns away from me, "I don't like sharing."

"Who are you?" He proceeds to act as if I'm not even around. In annoyance, and quite confused, I turn to leave.

He's words stop me by the door. "I won't let you have him. Something like you doesn't deserve him."

And I suddenly understand everything. To walk in here and order the servants around, to live here, to say this is _his_ house, and to show so much antagonism towards me. _I don't like sharing. _His words sink, he must be with Yomi. He must be one of his partners.

"I think you are confused, he is the one that wants me around."

"Only because you throw your body at him, he can't help but have desires. If only you hadn't come back," His tone of voice changes. "I can't even understand how you can walk around his palace, getting served by his servants, getting feed by him, after everything you did. Don't you have any shame?"

You don't understand. And I'm not going to stick around to explain. I walk out of there before another word is spoken.


	9. Chapter 9: Back To Human World

***RE-WRITTEN***

My mind is so cluttered, I just want to focus on what I am here for, and forget about the demon at breakfast. As second in command, I need to make sure the army is at its peak, in a war like this, I can't afford to take any chances. I begin my morning routine and check on the army, Rinku is the first to greet me, then Touya and Chu.

"So you're our commander now?" Touya asks, lazily.

"Wow, I've never been in a war," Rinku adds, in high spirits as always. "Am I just supposed to run up to everybody and start kicking ass from left to right?"

"Rinku! Language," Chu reprimands him.

This gives me a smile, children are so innocent. "No, of course not, we need to have a plan and be very careful of our every move. But don't worry, I will figure something out so there's no way we can lose."

"And what exactly is the master plan?" Asks Touya.

"We agreed to come here to fight Urameshi, but in reality we have no clue what is really going on." Chu continues.

"What is it that we are really up against Kurama? And tell us everything, don't conveniently hold back." Touya demands.

"The way things are going this will be an all-out brawl," I begin. "When Raizen dies, the stand still in this world will end and the three countries will fight for what they believe in. Yusuke's army will be the first to fall, it's impossible for him to compete with Makuro and Yomi's power. We have to play our cards very carefully, because if Yomi is damaged in the fight against Yusuke, Makuro will surely use it to his advantage."

"He will attack us," Touya concludes.

"That's right," I agree. "I'm still hoping things won't come down to this, but if Yusuke wants to fight, we will be the ones to fight him."

"Will you really go against him?" Chu asks. All three of them stare, waiting to hear my answer.

"Yusuke will fight for what he wants, the same with Hiei and I. It's very unfortunate that things have come to this, but they won't back down and neither will I."

"Yusuke is clueless as to what he is fighting for, he's never even lived in Demon World before, still he will fight for his pride. Makuro is a tyrant, he will fight for control, to be feared, and to be able to do whatever he enjoys freely with no one to stand against him. That's the 'normal' demon dream I guess. Yomi however, looks to unify everything. What do you think of that Kurama?" Touya asks, he has done his research. I'm a little surprised at how well he understands the whole situation.

"Unification can be worse than chaos in the wrong hands. What Yomi is trying to do is to have one Demon World, ruled by one King only, the same as Spirit World. Demon World's separations have been seen as a weakness by Spirit World since the beginning of time, and Spirit World's unification has been what has kept them in power for so long. If all of Demon World gets united, it will become more powerful than ever," I explain. "Even still, I trust Yomi." My last words catch everyone's attention and they turn to face me. "Yomi isn't some blood thirsty murderer, I think he sees unification as a way to help this world, not to hurt the others. I guess there is no way of proving my theory right now, but I hope in time I can."

"So the plan is to protect Yomi until he faces Makuro, don't let anybody touch him so he can be at his peak. I can do that!" Rinku agrees.

"But…" Touya cuts his celebration short. "If the second in command gets injured during a battle, it also leaves the army with a weakness. You just said all seven of us will fight Yusuke's army so Yomi doesn't have to, if you get injured, don't you think Hiei will see that as an opening and convince Makuro to attack?" There is a few seconds of silence, everybody is digesting what they just heard. Of course I knew about this, and that is the part where I have to trust in myself to succeed. "Defeating Yusuke is going to be hard, if Hiei attacks right after, there's no way you'll be able to beat him… Yomi will win, but you will die. I said don't conveniently leave things out, so why don't you just say it."

I see Rinku's face change completely, I have to say something fast. "I will find a way around it, I always do," I assure them with a smile. I have to give them hope, if they're sure I will die, they most likely won't agree with my ideas. And right now I'm sure, there is no other way to defeat both army's at once, than this. The plan has to work, even if I fall.

We spend all day training and exchanging ideas. At sundown, I make my way back to my room. All day long Yomi's been missing, I wanted to ask for permission to go back to Human World. I have to find a way to convince him to trust me.

The thought of checking his room messes with my stomach, it reminds me of last night. I try to convince myself I'm not going for ulterior motives, I shouldn't get nervous, but the feeling remains. I gather courage and make my way over. As I turn down his corridor, I see Youda turn in also, but in the other end. So he is in his room after all.

I prepare my words as I walk closer, Youda sees me and asks if I need anything, but there is something in his actions that informs me he is nervous. Something isn't right.

"I need to speak with Yomi," I announce, my guard up for whatever is going on.

"He isn't here."

I don't understand, if Yomi isn't here, why is Youda coming to his room at this time? The door to Yomi's room opens and the arrogant demon from earlier walks out, with messy hair, looking as if he's just woken up.

"Youda! Thanks for coming so soon. Here is my list, please make sure everything is the best quality." He hands Youda a sheet of paper.

"Yes, Lord Zein."

Zein looks straight at me, the smile he had while speaking to Youda gone. "Army matters are to be discussed on training grounds, you have no business up here."

I know the correct thing to do it is walk away, don't give into anger, and think coldly, but I don't, "What are you doing here?" My voice so cold it surprises even me.

"Like I said, I live here." He replies with no sign of intimidation, leaning against the side of the door.

"Get out of his room," I speak slowly trying to control my anger.

"I _live _here," He replies again.

Youda sensing trouble, gets between us and tries to calm us down. "Please Lord Zein, go back inside. Lord Kurama, Lord Yomi isn't here, so please go back to your room."

"I'll wait for him downstairs," I break the eye contact between myself and Zein and take off towards the elevator.

Yomi has a partner, the thought angers me to no end, and it surprises me as much as scares me. These feelings are powerful, this means I care more than what I intended to.

I give up on returning to human world and walk around the palace grounds instead. I look at the trees, give energy to smaller plants to help them bloom, and above all think about what's going on. After a while, the gates to the palace open and a familiar shadow is formed, with every step his shape becoming more and more visible.

"What are you doing out here so late?" He asks concerned.

"I need to talk to you."

"Fine, let's go to the main room."

"Not your bedroom this time?"

His lips part as if to speak, but instead he walks into the palace in silence, I have no choice but to follow. He sits in his throne in the same manner he always does, his face resting on his right hand, and asks what I need.

"I need your permission to go back to human world."'

"Absolutely not!" He replies without hesitation.

"Yomi, I kept my word and brought you the fighters. I give you my word now that I will come back every Sunday to check up on the army, but I need to go home. My human mother will get worried."

The silence seems eternal, I can tell he is really debating his decision. "Fine, if you want to try to keep your normal life, I won't stop you. But you will return every Saturday night and leave until Sunday night, so you can go to school. That is what you want, right?"

"Yes."

"Very well then." He gets up and walks away. "If you don't bring Yoko back, you will regret it."

His words hurt, and like someone tugging at a torn cloth, I feel the last strand holding it together rip. He has completely separated me and Yoko, to the point of not even seeing me anymore. If all he wanted was my demon-self then why was he so nice with me before? Why did he kiss _me_? Why did he make _me_ feel special?

"What is it Kurama, you seem angry?" He asks.

"Nothing, I'm leaving now. Thank you for your help."

In less than a second Yomi is in front of me holding my face up with his right hand to face him. I try to remove it, but like always, he overpowers me.

"Get your hands off of me! I am not him, so don't think you have some control over me!" The words slip my mouth without thinking, I regret them as soon as I hear myself saying them. I never let actions control me, but right now I'm so angry, "You want the fox right? Fine, you can have him! But leave me out of it, I am not him!"

He lets me go after my last words. I thought he would at least struggle, or tell me something back, but he walks past me and leaves the room without another word. I stand here in shock, so much I can't move. I want to let all this frustration out, but I can't, not right here. I take a step forward and then another, with all the grace and balance of a stumbling toddler. He didn't even attempt to hold me back, why? Do I really mean nothing to him? Between Zein and Yoko, do I even have a place here?

Back in Human World I toss and turn all night, thinking of Yomi, Zein, the army, the war, Yoko and everything else. Is Zein really his partner, or was he just messing with my head? But who am I to ask Yomi anything? To ask for explanations? I am no one to him, just the object that delivers him Yoko, and I hate it. I'm torn between being angry at him for putting me through this, being angry at Zein for existing, and being angry at myself for allowing these feeling to rule me.

After hours and hour of thinking, remembering I'm back home with my loved ones gives me peace. I finally manage to forget Demon World, and sleep.


	10. Chapter 10: Zein vs Kurama

***RE-WRITTEN***

School is not the breath of fresh air I expected. If anything, having to sit around and do nothing is worsening my anxiety, but this is all to keep her happy. I'm sure she knows something is going on. Mother _always _knows when something's going on. She knows I'm different, she's seen many things, but restrains to ask questions because she doesn't want to hear the wrong answers. I hate having to lie to her.

Things at home are ok. She's happy with her new husband, and my new step-brother looks up to me. From the outside, we fit the description of a normal and happy family.

On Saturday, I count down the hours to return to Demon World. I wish I could freeze time for a while, and stay home instead. But my return is inevitable. I pass by the house to let my family know I'll be back until Sunday night, grab the essentials, and make my way to the portal which lands me a few miles north of Gandara.

Walking towards the city, once again I feel strange Demon energy lurking around. This one however, is much stronger that the ninja's Yomi sent the first day I returned, but I don't see a point of him sending people after me again.

A few more steps and the energy is surrounding me, coming from all directions, I can't tell where the main source is at. I concentrate on a noice, a heartbeat, or anything that can give me a sign of the demon's whereabouts, but there's nothing. Then, out of the bushes comes an attack, a fast and loud lash of a whip. I jump out of the way just in time to avoid any damage, and from the camouflage of the forest, the aggressor finally reveals himself.

He's wearing a black muscle shirt with a small black vest on top with two chest pockets, black pants secured with a black belt and black combat boots. His hair is still picked up in a ponytail, but this time he has a black bandana in his forehead. All his piercings are still there, only this time they appear to be real diamonds instead of the fakes from before, courtesy of Yomi, I suppose. He's also wearing a leather black glove on his right hand, and many bracelets and rings on every finger in his left one. It's easy to see he has a fascination with black, and with jewelry.

"Why did you come back? You should've just stayed away. It's the best thing for all of us," he says, not with malice in his voice. His voice is actually soft, sweet, and comforting, but that must just be its natural ring.

"Why did you attack me?"

"It's clear to see only one of us should be allowed to be here." He cleans the black whip with his glove and wraps it around his right arm.

"Doe's Yomi know you're here? He won't be pleased to know what you're doing? Don't be foolish, put your weapon down and let's pretend this never happened."

"Everything is so easy for you, isn't it? See, if I'm here risking everything I have, is because of the fact that I can't pretend this isn't happening."

"I know your heart is in pain-"

"You know nothing about pain. I've lived it! I'm the one that's always been here for him. I'm the one that picked up the pieces you broke. Yet you come back as if nothing happened."

"Look, no one is taking him away from you-"

"It's never been me, it's always been you. Your name and your shadow there every waking moment, it's like fighting a ghost. Fighting a memory is fighting perfection, you can't beat it, because in the mind it stands perfect. It's always Kurama!" He positions himself to attack.

"Don't do this, he won't forgive you."

"Well I rather beg for forgiveness than ask for permission," and he launches himself at me, unleashing his whip once again. It grows longer and twists at his will, exactly like my rose whip.

Before I can get my thoughts complete, he attacks again, and again. I just jump around avoiding his hits, one hit from that energy and it will be severe damage. I unleash my rose whip, and attack back. After a few seconds of direct combat, he slips, and I send my whip straight at him. It connects, but at the same time his whip comes out of nowhere and connects with my cheek.

We both stop our attacks, and stand face to face with each other. His left cheek took the damage, the cut is bleeding, though he was able to get out of the way to receive a direct blow. I feel blood dripping down my left cheek too, and we both smile realizing we inflicted the exact same damage.

We attack each other again, and I have to admit it's enjoyable to fight someone with good skills in the same weapon as me. But after a few minutes I grow tired, while he remains the same. My attacks are just a little bit slower than his, and in battle that makes a lot of difference, I have to resort to defense again.

His attacks become more and more fierce. He appears to dance in the wind, swinging his black whip left and right, dangerous but gracefully. I can almost say beautifully.

In less than a second of lack of concentration, he wraps the whip around my neck, lifts me off the ground and throws me against a tree. The tree collapses, and I'm left bleeding form my right arm. I look up at him, and instead of a victorious or mocking smile, I see his face tormented in a mix of sadness and hate.

"Just give up and surrender. You're tired, I know, and I haven't yet showed the peak of my power. I'll make you a deal, go back to your world and never return. Leave your blooded clothes, I'll present them to Yomi and take responsibility for your death. You can walk out of all of this as if nothing's happened. Isn't it a great offer?"

"I can't say it isn't appealing, but we both know if you do this, you will never reach happiness."

"What does it matter? No matter what i do, I never will."

He prepares to attack me again and this time I feel something shake inside of me, something I've felt before, but hard to recognize. The division between human and demon breaks and I feel my muscles and tendons bend and rebuilt themselves in a different form. I try to fight it off, knowing I'll lose control of myself again, but my will is overpowered, and Yoko Kurama emerges.

He stares at me in shock, and I can tell from the way his face twists, that he hates what he sees. He knows I'm in every way superior, and he loathes me for that.

"So this is your true self?"

"Come now Zein, let's stop this childish display of jealously. If you work with me I can make sure you have a spot next to Yomi, too. That's what you want, isn't it?"

"What do you mean?"

"I'll convince him to make you his second partner."

"I don't want to be his _second_ partner."

"Then your greed will be your down fall." Even in this body he's stronger than me, if I'm to do something, I need to do it fast. I'll aim straight for the heart. This is my perfect opportunity to get rid of him, if he isn't willing to help, them he is an obstacle. He's the one that attacked me, I'll never get another golden ticket to end his life without consequences.

We attack each other again. This time neither one of us playing around, we are both aiming at murder. A few minutes into the fight however, when both he and I are the fiercest, a bomb of energy explodes in between us destroying both of our weapons, and we turn in synchronization to face the sender.

"What are you two doing?" His demeanor is calm as always, but the anger is obvious in his voice.

"We were just playing around." Zein answers.

"For a second there, I thought you were trying to kill each other. But that is impossible between my two best men, right?" Yomi asks, but neither one of us answers.

I walk up to him and throw my arms around his waist, I may not be able to kill Zein now, but I'll hit him where it hurts him the most. "I want to go home," I whisper into Yomi's neck.

Before walking away I turn around and smile at Zein, making sure he knows, I know, that he is suffering. He lowers his eyes in sadness, and takes off into the forest. With Yomi holding me by the waist we walk towards the palace.

He opens the door to his room and invites me in, closing the door behind him. He reaches for my face but I shove his hands away, very displeased. "Don't think you can get away with everything." I almost yell, angrily. "We have a deal, and if you break your half I'll break mine. I'm not going stand here and be made a fool!"

"Last time Kurama left, and there was no time to explain-"

"I haven't finished speaking!" He falls quiet. "I am only going to tell you two things Yomi: one, I don't share unless _I _want too, and two, I'm _no one's_ second. So you fix this now or you'll regret it. I don't care who he is, or what he was in your life, you want me don't you? Let me know right now if not, so I can leave."

"I do."

"Then get rid of him!"

"I won't" I'm shocked at his disobedience.

"What?"

"I won't touch him, I'll talk to him so he'll stop picking fights, but I won't send him off."

"And why not?"

"Because he is my friend."

I chuckle in annoyance, "Your Friend... Well fine!" I throw my hands in the air. "But make sure he respects me. _I'm_ your partner, _I'm_ your second in command! Make sure the servants, soldiers, civilians and even your precious friend, knows that."

"Of course."

I walk out and slam the door shut. Zein is a bigger foe than I expected, I have to take things slow. I'll find a way to get rid of him soon enough or make his life here so unbearable he'll have no choice but to leave on his own. I have to find a way to break his bond with Yomi, before he becomes a bigger threat.


	11. Chapter 11: Betrayal

***RE-WRITTEN***

After changing into white robes, I head over to training. Everyone gathers around as soon as I enter, inspecting my new body.

"Wow Kurama, this form of yours really is something," Chu wraps an arm around my neck and yells into my ear. I fight the urge to tell him not to touch me. Instead, I gently remove the hand, and place it to his side.

"Yeah, you really are beautiful," Rinku adds. "You're something else."

"How is the army coming along?" I try to break the state of devotion.

"The training has been severe, just like you ordered." Chu responds.

"My group is working itself to the ground," Jin informs, with a huge smile.

"That's good, putting yourself between life and death is the only way to push yourself to your limits." I confirm. "And you six?"

"Of course we're still training even harder than ever," this time Chu answers, flexing his guns. Ugh… the nerve.

"This army has to get strong, it's your responsibility as commanders to make sure that happens. If they want to be warriors they need to become way stronger that this, otherwise they're useless to Gandara." I explain. "And you-" I turn to Touya, who has been giving off an unwelcoming vibe since I got here. "Do you have a problem with me?"

"I just rather have Kurama here," he turns away from my stare.

"I am Kurama."

"You are not the Kurama I trust." His words are sour, everyone else stares in silence.

"It appears the isolation and lack of fun is getting the best of us." I stare off into the far away landscapes, "How about you and me have a little one on one? Just to let out steam." I direct with my head for him to follow, if he is to accept my invitation.

"Wow! This is something I have to see!" Rinku exclaims ecstatic.

"You five have to get back to work," Rinku appears disappointed, but he doesn't disobey. "Are you coming or not?"

He hesitates a moment, then signals me a yes. I take off and he follows. We hear murmurs behind us, but they are soon lost far away as we jump the palace wall, run through the city buildings, out into the most remote houses, and still further.

"Isn't this far enough?" He asks, as we reach the border.

"Not just yet," I reply. We cross the border line and jump into the forest. Just to be safe, I make sure we continue a few more miles, until we come across a large space so we can move freely.

I come to an abrupt stop, and turn to face him. He stands about fifty feet away. "Look Kurama, I'm sorry, I really am, if I offended you with my comment. It's just that it was different to see you like this, that is all. I don't want you to think I have a problem with you, because I don't."

"I know that already," I smile trying to mimic the way Shuuichi would, and not only that. I proceed to mimic his language, his movements, even the way he breaths. "But it gets boring being inside those walls, don't you think?" I walk over to a tree and brush the back of my hand against the truck. "I miss the outside, the forest, don't you?"

"Well, yes," his voice way less worried.

"Are you ready? I'm going to go full force."

"A little friendly fight should be fun, don't hold back Kurama. We haven't fought since the tournament," he smiles.

"Did you like it? Fighting me in the tournament, I mean."

"I enjoyed _meeting you"_

"Me too." And I run towards him, releasing my rose whip, forcing him to jump to the side. "You're too slow!"

"Just distracted."

"_Distracted_? By what?" and through his face ran a horror I had never seen before.

"Nothing in particular, just- you're right, I've been in isolation for too long."

"Oh…" He powers up, the temperature drops at least sixty degrees instantly. "This time there is no excuse!"

I attack him with my whip, he dodges, and showers me with glasses of ice, each shard as sharp as a razor blade. He's attacking me from multiple angles, so I withdraw my whip and resort to speed. I run around him, confusing him and searching for a weak spot. He does a motion with his hands, waving them gently in circled motions, and out come two tornadoes of ice, straight to me.

I jump up to avoid the hit. He uses them as a trampoline, directing them towards the earth, so they send him flying up in the sky. He catches me of guard and throws a right hand punch, which I am barely able to block. He then attacks with martial arts, punches and kicks, each hit he throws I block, and each hit I throw he blocks. There is something about this guy, something that he has that I want, I just can't figure out what.

The way he attacks, he's having fun, there is no malice in him at all. He has so much trust in Kurama, I could be lying to him, yet he hasn't even considered the possibility. He's gullible and innocent, easily manipulated with a smile or a word, there's something about people like that, something so appealing. It makes me want to break him. Makes me want to take away the innocence I once had, and got taken away from me, in the cruelest of ways. If I can't have it, no one else should enjoy it either. The way he smiles, with genuine joy, if I'm not allowed to smile like that, neither should he.

I pretend to slip, and he lands a straight right hand punch into my temple. I fall to the ground and he rushes to me, like I knew he would. _What are you doing? _The voice inside my head calls out again, _whatever you're planning, don't! He isn't like us, he doesn't deserve it._

_What do you know about deserving? _I answer to Shuichi. _You've been getting everything I rightfully deserve for the past fifteen years. Without me you'd be nothing, not respected, not known, and not loved. _

Touya falls to his knees next to me, "Kurama, I'm so sorry! I didn't mean-"

"It's fine, don't worry. I'm just not used to this body. Sometimes it's still difficult to control, it wasn't your fault."

"Let me see," he cups my face in his hand and turns it to the side, inspecting my wound. "Oh shit! You're bleeding." Blood streams down my face, staining my white clothes.

"It's nothing. You know heads bleed a lot, it's just a small cut."

"Let's go wash it by the river," He grabs my hand and pulls me in the direction the river near the borderline is, but I stop him.

"There's a lake a bit closer, I believe. Come this way."

We move in the opposite direction, even further away from Gandara, and settle near a small lake only a few miles wide. He gestures me to sit, and tears off a piece of his shirt, which he dips in the water and then brushes lightly against my wound.

"You see, the bleeding is almost stopping," I whisper looking up at him, golden and blue eyes locked together. He continues cleaning the wound, pressing at it to stop the little amount of blood that still drips. "The way the sun is reflecting in your face, you don't look like a demon at all… you shine like an angel."

He pauses and stares, looking from my eyes to my lips and my eyes again, with dilated pupils. I reach for the cloth in his hand, and grab his fingers. He flinches, and tries to get up, but I lean into him and kiss his lips, just a small peck. When I retrieve, his eyes are wide in shock, his body frozen. _What are you doing? _Shuichi asks again, I ignore him.

"I'm sorry! I shouldn't have done that." I pretend to be embarrassed, as if I would never do this in my right mind. "I'm really, really sorry, Touya-"

But he cuts me off, like I knew he would, kissing me again. His kisses are not of the expert type, or of even the well-known type, they are clueless, pathless, wonderers with no coordination or direction. They are nervous and insecure, but that only makes him more appealing. He is inexperience in love, and by default, inexperienced in pain, I'll be the first to break him.

I reach under the back of his shirt and feel his waist, so small and delicate. He clings on to me, both arms around my neck holding me in a tight embrace. I kiss his chin, then his jaw, under his ear, and down his neck, his hands only cling tighter to me. _Stop this! Stop now! _I hear Shuichi.

_And why should I? _I respond.

_You don't even like him! And you're with Yomi!_

_Do you really think he hasn't fucked Zein? That guy is appealing. All the time we've been gone you think he didn't whisper words of love into Yomi's ear, or sneaked into his room in the middle of the night? Do you really think Yomi would refuse that? I know I wouldn't, so why can't I have my fun?_

_Because you're not doing it for fun, you're doing it out of hate!_

_And what is it to you, Shuichi. Are you mad that it can't be you? _For a moment there's silence, then I continue. _Are you going to tell me you didn't notice the way he looked at you in the dark tournament, the way he complimented you? It's obvious he's wanted you since then. Think of it as my gift to him, you never gave it, so I will. You should be thanking me for making your friend happy, and giving him what he wants._

_Not like this!_

I brush him off and concentrate on Touya. His screams disturb me for a while longer, but I'm finally able to lock him away.

I reach for Touya's shirt and slip it off of him, "Am I going to fast?" I ask, appearing concerned.

He looks down, embarrassed, and shakes his head no. I kiss his chest, and laying him on his back, crawl on top of him. I kiss his stomach, play with his belly button and go lower. He caresses my hair, his body's shakes, reacting like a frightened virgin.

I go up again, and lick his nipple. I pay close attention to his reaction, his eyes close, his face twitches, and he lets out a soft moan. His fingers clench my head. I suck on it, and he moans again, and I continue sucking, licking, and sucking again, harder. Then I move on to the other nipple and do the same thing, he tosses his head back in pleasure.

I reach down and rub his leg, wrapping it around my waist. I make sure my erection touches his, so he can know how hard I am. I lower my hand to his thigh, and even further clench his ass, his eyes open in shock. "I want you," I say. His arms tighten around my shoulder. "I want you so much, do you want me?"

My eyes search his blushed face. He has a few drops of sweat dripping down his forehead, he's panting, his mouth's part open in heat, and he nods. So I remove his pants, "relax," I whisper into his ear. "It's me, it's going to be ok."

I spit into my finger giving it some moist, find his entry, and circle it. "Wait!" He yells. But I shush him, comforting him once again that everything is going to be ok.

"Just relax. Close your eyes, enjoy it." I stick my finger in a little. He flinches and claws his nails into my arms, not with enough force to leave a mark. I push all the way in, and circle it around. I hear the squish of the juices and know he's enjoying it. I put another finger in, and this time search for his spot. "Have you ever been with anyone?"

"Not like this," his response a mix of whimpers. So he is a virgin, not hard to believe being a Shinobi. They are trained since birth to master their arts, partners and sex are nowhere near priority.

His insides are warm and wet, with every touch getting wetter and wetter. I can tell I've reached his spot by the sound of his voice. He blushes even more, if that was even possible, and tries to hide his face away from me. "I want to see you," I brush strands of hair away from his forehead. "I'm going to do it, if you want me to stop say something now. I won't be able to stop myself later."

His eyes open in a squint, "Kurama…" and he embraces me again, tight with both hands. I can't hold back any longer, I lower my pants and brush my tip against him.

"Just relax, if you don't it might hurt."

"Just do it!"

"You want me?"

"So much…"

I push inside of him, his eyes shut and his whimpers come forth. He's so tight I have to retrieve and try again, spreading his cheeks open with both hands. He's in pain, I comfort him by whispering in his ear, all those things innocents like hearing while they're being touched. His hands run through my hair. He grabs a lock of silver and kisses it, then kisses my cheek and hides himself in my neck, whispering my name again and again.

I push all the way in, and get in a comfortable position, I place him at just the right angle and let go of all my desires. I thrust hard, the sound of me bumping against him like a loud heartbeat. He tries to move, he must be hurting, but I hold him in place, and keep thrusting. His nails claw in to my forearms. I grab both of his hands and pin them over his head, I can't let him give me any marks.

I turn him on his side and lay next to him, this time entering him sideways, one of my arms around his waist the other holding me up. I lick his neck and up to his ear. "You feel so good," I grunt, shoving myself deeper inside of him.

He moans uncontrollably, gasping for air, "I can't- I can't-"

"You can't what?" I ask, turning him around, pushing his face down to the ground, and lifting his hips up. I enter him again, his insides are burning, so moist, and at the same time so tight. I grab his waist and keep banging him. I think he's almost crying, I don't know if in pleasure or in pain and I really don't care. This is the best I've felt in so long.

We keep going for a while, switching positions, kissing and sucking. The sun is almost down, we've been out here for hours, we have to finish already. I sit him on top of me and tell him to bounce. He's a little reluctant at first, out of embarrassment, but soon he is riding me like a pro. I grab his ass and suck on his nipples, with each of his bounces I thrust into him too. His eyes roll back and his toes clutch. His head's tossed back, his mouth's open, delivering sounds too dirty to come from someone that just hours ago was a virgin. In just a few hours, I turned him into my perfect little slut.

I stroke his dick and within seconds he cumes, for the third time, showering me with his juices. I push all the way inside him and go as fast as I can. I feel the heat build up inside of me as I bite down on his chest, and fuck him harder. With each movement I grow crazier, and he goes wild. _Ah, ah, AH! Kurama! Ah, fuck! Please- Please!..._ He screams clinging on to me, and i can't take it anymore. I explode inside of him, relieving all my stress. He falls on top of me, tired and sweaty, and I caress his back in the sweetest way. We lay here in silence, recovering our breath, until I finally decide it's time to go.

We take a quick dip in the lake and dress. When we're done he hugs me, and I place my arms around his waist. "Once we're back there, we act as if this didn't happen, Ok?

His face changes, "But why?"

"Because I'm with Yomi, that's why?"

_Yoko, how could you? _Shuichi's voice saddened.

"What do you mean?" He backs away from me, confused, and overwhelmed. His head shaking lightly, in disbelief.

"He's my partner," I answer without a care in the world, as if what I said has no meaning, and it really doesn't to me.

"You're with him?" his voice shaking.

I turn to him and look straight in his eyes, "yes."

He swallows hard, "But why didn't you tell me-"

"Oh no, don't start with me," I stop him. "You knew exactly what you were doing, you wanted too, you told me."

"Yes, but if I would have known-"

"And whose fault it that? You never asked me," I cut him off again. "Since when do virgins go around laying with the first person that kisses them anyway?"

He's humiliated, "Kurama, why are you telling me this?"

"Because I'm not going to let you play the victim. You knew we weren't partners, yet you consented. We are both adults, and made conscious decisions, now we both have to live with the consequences." He replies nothing, just looks down at the floor. "Let's go before someone wonders what took us so long."


	12. Chapter 12: Realizing the truth

***RE-WRITTEN***

We walk into the palace together, we've been gone a while, but no-one appears suspicions. Not a single word has been spoken on our way back, we just ran over here as fast as we could. Chu and Jin regret not insisting on tagging along, after seeing the blood stains and Touya's torn shirt.

I go back to my room and take a long scented shower. I examine my skin, making sure there are no marks in my body or Touya's smell on me, and get dressed. I lounge around my room for a while, killing time, it's amazing how boring it can get. I decide to give one of Shuichi's fantasy books a chance, but put it down on page two. It's no use, nothing is appealing. No matter how I look at it, this is still my jail cell. It may be decorated and covered in jewels, but it's still built to keep me in. This isn't me, I wasn't born to be tied down. I need to get strong and find a way to overpower him fast, exile him, or run him off whatever, but I can't stand being tied down to him like this. I want to be out there, _I want to be free_.

I walk over to the window and lean against it. I've just realized, my face-muscles haven't moved since I entered this room. I haven't frown or smiled, it's just a bunch of _nothing_. Looking down at the city and citizens, sometimes I wonder if all of this is even worth it. A knock on the door brings my mind back from it's diluted state of dilapidation. I'm not surprised to see who my visitor is, the one and only I'm allowed to have in my room, that isn't _him_ after all. Duen enters asking if I need anything, picking up the glasses of left over wine I've been collecting all over the room. Disguised as a servant, but he's still just another guard to keep me in check,_ nothing_ else. I ask if he knows where Yomi might be, since he's been gone all day.

"He's having a meeting with the advisers, my lord. He wanted you to attend of course, but you were having you're brawl with Touya. He said he didn't want to interrupt your fun, so he had the meeting without you."

I try hard not to chuckle, if only Yomi knew what we were really doing… "Is Zein with him?" I ask.

"No my lord, lord Zein isn't participating in the war."

"What? Then what is he doing here then?"

"He's just here to visit."

"So he's just here to visit?" My tone satirical. "Be honest with me Duen, at least give me that," I squint my eyes, as if to study his facial expressions deeper. "What is their current relationship?"

He is shaken by the question, but replies without blinking the eyes, "They are just friends my lord, of that I am certain. Lord Yomi's only partner is you of course." I turn my back on him to roll my eyes freely, how big of a fool does he think I am? It is obvious that there is something between them. I lay down in the bed, cushioned by the pillows. Wrapping my arms around one of them, I trace my index finger through its edge, showing little to no interest in the rest of this conversation. "There's no need for jealous-"

By an impulse, I tighten my grip around the pillow hard enough for it to tear apart, "I AM NOT JEALOUS!" I look at him with fiery eyes, "If there is anyone in this kingdom that has what it takes to steal someone's partner from ANYONE, it's me, no-one else." I state, matter-of-factly. "But speaking of something of far more importance, I need you to help me with something." I smile at the small demon gesturing him towards me, and lean closer to whisper in his ear.

I send Duen to do my will, and make my way to Yomi's room. We fought earlier, and if I'm to keep control over him, I need to be smart: smarter than him, Zein, Shuichi, I need to outsmart them all. He'll have himself a partner, the partner he's always wanted, and in return I'll have everything that I deserve and everything I've dreamed of.

After a few minutes Duen joins me with the scented candles, roses, and wine I ordered. I proceed to decorate the room. Some of the candles his room has are dying, so I replace them with new ones. I fill the bed with roses, and the tub with water, scented oils, and rose petals.

_And what are you doing now? _Shuichi asks.

_Why don't you go to sleep?_

After everything looks good, I undress and get in the water. While waiting on him, I pass the time by making small water tornadoes and then destroying them, and kicking and splashing.

He comes in after a while, and heads straight to where I am. I stop playing around and get ready for him, sitting up and brushing my hair away from my face. He rests on the side of the bathroom door, curious, "I wanted to surprise you." I smile, "I don't want us fighting."

He doesn't reply, just begins undressing, loosening the straps that keep his garments together. I have to admit time did well on him, he's body is in good shape, with well-proportioned muscles, that make him look strong but not brute. To think that inside that body there's so much power, and to know that that body belongs to me, sends shivers down my spine. He belongs to me, I claim him and his power, his kingdom and everything he has.

He gets in and reaches out for me not wasting any time. He kisses me fervently. I throw my arms around him and pull him to me. He pushes my head back so he can kiss my neck and without any foreplay, lifts my hips and gets inside of me.

"_AH_!" I yell, at the sudden impact.

"I'm sorry, I just couldn't wait any longer. All day I've thinking about you, I thought you'd be angry. I was so scared."

I'm trapped between the wall of the tub and his body, my legs lifted into the air by him, penetrating me deeper. I carve my nails into his shoulders, trying to control my voice, but this feeling is too much.

"Let your voice out don't hide it. I want hear you," he says. I don't like the thought of compensating him so much after the way he's been acting, walking around with that demon instead of me, but what can I do?

So I let out my voice, and whisper softly in his ear. "I really like your body." This isn't a lie, I can't deny I like it. Would I have sex with him without anything in return, though? No, of course not. Yomi may be a king now, but he will always be what he was. Our past just wouldn't allow it. "Go deeper inside me."

"Don't say stuff like that," he replies. "My heart can't take it." He thrust deeper, but not hurting me, hitting just the right spot. "I want to protect you, Yoko. I want to cherish you, I want to make you happy." He holds me to his chest, kissing my neck, caressing me softly. "You're _everything_ to me, everything." He kisses my temple and whispers an "_I love you"_ into my ear. He repeats it again and again, making promises of love, holding me with care.

I cum. He lets me rest for a minute, then lifts me off the tub and carries me to the bed. He places me gently at the side, brushing the wet-sticky hair out of my face and neck. He kisses me so gently for a moment, confusion strikes me. I feel the heat of his mouth, the wetness of his tongue, the sharpness of his teeth, and I lose myself, allowing him to take me. I re-arrange myself to fit perfectly with his body, tighten my grip on him, and kiss him long and deep. I have to stop myself from getting carried away.

I feel him push inside of me again, my insides welcoming him eagerly. My hands wonder the bed, attempting to find something to cling on to that isn't him, and find the roses and rose petals. Their touch instantly take me to another place, a long time ago, running wild and free in the forest. Their scent relaxes me, and I let go of the tension and just enjoy the moment.

"I love you, Kurama," his voice barely a whisper.

My eyes open, and I lift my hands to his face, caressing him. I entangle my fingers in his hair and ask for more of him.

In the darkness of my being, there's a small change, just a tiny crack on the wall of my defenses, and I give in. "Yomi!" I gasp, unable to stop, "There… right there!" He obeys and in return I moan wildly, carving my nails, clenching my legs, my whole body turns to fire sending everything in a twirling spin. He's on top of me, and I don't mind. I massage his muscles, both our bodies wet, not only from the water, but from the sweat, passion, and heat we are both creating. He kisses my chin and goes lower down my chest, sucking on my nipples.

I yell out at contact, so loud Yomi appears equally surprised as me, almost in shock. But it doesn't matter, not right now that I'm about to reach an orgasm. I grunt, beastly, scratching his back, his neck, and his face. He allows me to do it, only moving away once my nails are really digging in his cheek, retrieving blood. He tosses my hand aside gently, but the anxiety I'm feeling is so much I aim for him again. He grabs both my hands and pins them down to the sides.

I try breaking free, but it's useless, "Yomi don't-"

He shuts me up, by covering my mouth, and thrust into me desperately. I welcome every single move, moaning under his hand, but still loud enough for the echo to bounce off the walls. He releases me just in time to hear the sounds of my orgasm, a mix of moans, grunts, and profanity, and we both cum. I spill into his stomach, he spills inside of me.

We rest a while and then go again, and again, and again, until the sun comes out and my body finally gives in. I don't remember when I became unconscious.

When I open my eyes he isn't here, of course, he must have left as soon as I turned back into a human. I'm alone in his room. I reach for the blankets to cover myself and twist and turn in the bed, fixing myself to a comfortable position. For a moment i feel defenseless, lying here naked and sticky with his- this is Yomi's seed. Unconsciously, my fingers trace the parts of my body I know hold his semen. I stop myself as soon as I notice, and cover myself completely under the blankets. I know I should go, I should get up, but I'm so confused, I need some time to think.

I can't believe Yoko, all the damage he did in just one day. If Yomi finds out that Touya was touched by him, he will kill him in an instant. And then he came back here and… how can he do that? It's sick. I have to find a way to gain control of my body again, to prevent Yoko from doing more damage and causing more problems.

From what I've noticed, it always happens like this. When I'm fighting, and I realize my opponent is stronger than me, I turn back into Yoko. So it is a defense mechanism after all, the human mind is a powerful thing. When it sees that I am in trouble, in order to protect itself, my brain throws me back into Yoko. It happened with Sensui, Sachi, and now with Zein. That's why Yoko doesn't come out on a regular basis, just when I'm in trouble. And that's why I go back to being Shuichi when I fall asleep, because my body relaxes. I have to find a way to stop this from happening. For now, I have to avoid putting myself in dangerous situations.

But this didn't use to happen before, not until I took that medicine Suzuka gave me. I should go talk to him about it. But Touya… I don't know if I can look at him in the eyes. The door opens without warning, I sit up as an instinct, and look up at a wide-eyed Zein. He stares for a second in shock, then turns around and slams the door shut.

Everything just got worst, I wasn't planning on any of this. I don't know what to do anymore. I don't know how much longer I'll be able to keep up.


	13. Chapter 13: Who's the real traitor

***RE-WRITTEN***

I decide on getting up and out of that bedroom before anything worst happens. I hadn't realized it's this late, I shower quickly and head over to find Suzuka, if there's anyone that can help me, it's him. As my hair damps and becomes less heavy, it begins pocking at my eyes and bothering me, so I lift it up in a bun and tie it with a tiny rose whip. Some bangs and short hair from the sides still fall over my face but what's the point in complaining about it?

I get to the large bronze gates in the entrance to the training grounds and push them open with both hands. Just my luck, the first person that looks up is Touya, just a small glimpse and then turns his face and goes back to what he's doing. He must be furious, I'll need to talk to him, but really what can I say? I'm sorry my other self seduced you into giving him your virginity and then broke you to pieces by openly admitting he's with someone else. But I am nothing like him, so let's go on as if nothing's happened, ok? Hardly believable.

I see Suzuka a bit far and walking away, so I yell for him and flash him down with my hand. It's until Jin and Chu are at pitch, instantly wondering if anything's happened, that I realize I must have over done it. I motion them that everything is ok, and jog to meet Suzuka half way. Touya's eyes follow me for a few seconds, but then get back to ignoring me.

"Well we could ask the only other person that has taken the medicine for possible side effects but oh… I forgot, you killed him in the dark tournament."

"That was actually Shishi-"

"Same difference," he interrupts.

"Only he and I have taken it… ever?" I ask, with still some hope.

"That was the only time those items where used. I told you to be careful, I didn't know if it could have any side effects. Are you having some sort of trouble?" He asks concerned.

I look away, "Not at all."

If he didn't know, now he knows, "Personality trouble?"

"I'm fine, really."

His eyes wonder my face searching for the truth, but he resigns, knowing I don't want to talk about it. "Well then, there's no need for you to be asking."

Walking out of the grounds, I see Touya again, with his group of soldiers. I don't want to leave on a bad note so I go over to say goodbye, "I'm taking off already, I'll be back next Sunday. See you then," I smile.

He doesn't show much concern or even curiosity, just answers a "be careful" and gets back to work. My whole body heats up, burning in hate towards Yoko. The cold shoulder I am receiving from Touya now is all his fault. And I don't know if I'm going crazy, but I swear I can almost see him smiling, that conniving triumphant smile, somewhere inside my brain. I leave that place as fast as I can without catching attention, I need to put space between us.

I search for Yomi to announce I'm leaving. He's in the main room with his advisers, and of course, Zein at his side. He doesn't show much concern either, just reminds me to come back on the accorded day. I try to shake it all off and head over to Human World, to find some peace and try my best not to lose myself.

**3 WEEKS LATER**

The next few weeks have been the same scenario over and over, spending the weekdays at home and the weekends training demons in demon world. My relationship with Touya is at a standstill, only speaking when absolutely necessary and keeping everything short. Yomi's been too occupied with work and managing everything that the last thing in his mind is me. The only one that things keep going from bad to worst is with Zein, and after seeing me in Yomi's room, I don't think that will ever change. He still takes every chance he gets to insult me, but I know he does it more out of pain than hate. He's like a child, and something about him just doesn't allow me to hate him freely.

It's been three weeks that Yoko doesn't appear, and I'm glad about that. It allows me to breathe carefree and even have some fun with all the guys. We stop training at sundown and afterwards everyone is free to do whatever we want. I choose to sow and take care of a small garden I've come to create over the last few weeks. It's just under my window view, I asked if I could use this soil and there was no objection, so I got to it fast. Now my plants are growing strong and beautiful.

After I clean them up and make sure they are ok, I prepare myself to go back inside the palace, but the night sky catches my attention. It should rain tonight again, and the breeze is cooling fast. I close my eyes and inhale deeply, the sensation feels good against my skin and my lungs. Tonight holds an eerie feeling of strange tranquility, everything is _finally_ getting better.

I turn to go back inside, but a shake in the aura of the garden stops me. Five beings spring out from the shadows and surround me, making clear their belligerent motives. It is highly unlikely for an enemy in such a small group to attack the palace directly. "Now what?" I stand without drawing my weapon, waiting for an explanation, but there is none.

One of them throws a dagger, about a foot long, straight at my face. It surprises me, but I dodge in time for it to only scratch my cheek, and that was their only warning. They attack all together, with material weapons and demonic ones. I avoid direct hits, but these demons aren't where my mind is right now. _Why hasn't anyone come to help me?_ They must have sensed foreign energy inside the palace walls, so why isn't anyone here? There is only one explanation, one person with the power to order five A class demons, and I don't want to believe he's the one behind this.

"Who sent you?" But there is no reply, only more brutal attacks. I try hard not to panic, if I get too excited and adrenaline pumps, Yoko might come out- and now I understand everything. He sent them to force me into letting him out.

Rage covers the deepest of my roots, it penetrates every cell and atom, but I don't lose control. I won't give him what he wants. In an explosion of anger, I unleash an enormous acid plant that melts all of them down to their bones. Their screams are music to my ears, and if I could prolong their deaths just to torture them some more I would, all these filthy beast deserve to die.

When their bodies finish melting and the acid plant goes back to the depths off hell, I raise my voice, "Yomi! I know you're listening, why don't you come out and get the job done yourself?" There's a short silence, and then footsteps echoing the walls. I stand still, waiting and at the same time getting ready. I don't know what my mind is planning, but he won't get away with this. "Why would you do this Yomi? After I'm here to help you, you're going to do something like this?"

He leans against the wall, arms across his chest. He says nothing, I don't know if out of shame or anger, and when he does speak he simply orders me inside, then turns to leave himself.

"I'M TALKING TO YOU! You did it for him, right? To lure him out?" _ You didn't give a damn about putting me in danger! _But I didn't say that last part out loud. "You traitor." That word is sour in my throat and clenches my teeth.

"You are calling _me_, the traitor? Isn't that ironic?... Don't use that word too much, you might just bite off your tongue."

After those words there is nothing I can say, what can I reply to that? I stand in the dark and watch him walk away, wishing I could run after him and hurt him in the most voyeuristic manner.

I make my way back to the human world just as I always do Sunday nights. I go straight to my room even though it's still early. My family's watching TV in the living room, but I need to be alone right now. I throw myself in the bed covering my face with my hands. I wish there was something I could do to not go back, something I could do to hurt him- but there is. I sit up not sure of the order, but completely sure of the event. I don't _have_ to go back after this, this is the perfect excuse!

But how can I do this when he has people constantly watching me? I head to the restroom and pretend to brush my hair, but in reality, start growing a small plant close to my neck.

I go downstairs and make tea for my family, my mother, father, and step-brother. I pretend to scratch the back of my head, inconspicuously get a leaf of the plant, and pour it in the tea. That should be enough, hopefully no one noticed. I pour four cups and take them to my family in the living room.

They make room for me to sit with them in the couch, between mother and my little brother, and watch TV. They sip their teas arbitrarily, without any clue as to what's going on. Mother turns to me and smiles, obviously happy with me being here, and my stomach turns in an abrupt motion. Because of _me_ she's in danger. Don't worry mother, it will all be over soon. I watch them fall one by one, the sleeping plant taking its effect. When the last one crashes, I grab all three of them and take off as fast as I can to Spirit World.

I meet with Koenma in his office, he appears to be in his teenage form more often now a days. Just because it's Koenma, I'm going to take my chances and say that it has more to do with the fact that he wants to look "cool" that with wanting to appear mature, because of the upcoming war.

"So you defied him?" he asks, just a hint of malice in his voice.

"I am going to need the protection of spirit world for my family. I don't care about me, but save them…"

"It's ok! It's ok! Calm down." His lack of panic even in horrifying situations has always worried me, but I guess being ruler of Spirit World, it must be a useful trait.

"No, it is _not_ ok! By this time Yomi is already sending his people to track us down."

"He won't come here."

"They won't be asleep that long."

Koenma gets on the phone. "I need one thousand A class spirits to safe guard Kurama's house in the human world as soon as possible!"

_One thousand_. I relax a little.

"Don't worry Kurama, everything will be ok, just don't go back there."

I get it, me betraying Yomi is a golden opportunity for Spirit World. Yomi is trying to unify everything, they feel threaten. Of course they are going to help as much as they can if his right hand man decides to betray him.

"Thank you, Koenma." I wish I could tell him that I didn't betray Yomi again, that this time he betrayed me, but that would take too much explaining. Instead I go over to my mother and hold her hand while she sleeps.

Once the one thousand spirits are confirmed at home, I take my family back. Yomi must know about this already, I don't even want to think about what he's thinking. I set my family down, right where they were before I took them with me. I sit with them in the same position, the TV displaying images I'm too distracted to pay any attention to, until they wake. Mother is the first to open her eyes, she wakes father, and both of them carry my brother to his room and lay him down in his bed.

"I can't believe we fell asleep like that," Father says.

"You all looked very peaceful, I didn't want to disturb you. Don't worry I was taking care of all of you the whole time," I smile.


	14. Chapter 14: Message

***RE-WRITTEN***

**1 MONTH LATER...**

So this is how everything ended up, everywhere I go they follow behind me, like shadows at night, like humans during the day, but I haven't been alone a single second for the last month. The most awkward moments until now: disguising themselves as teenage students, there's no way in hell they could pull that off. Following us as we went on a family day out to eat and then to the movies, my mother thought we were being stalked for sure, so much for being incognito. I guess I should be happy that at least they're protected, as am I. Still, I had to have a serious conversation with them so they would wait outside the bathroom while I used it. That was just too much.

I can't believe it's already been a month that I'm back here, and haven't gone to Demon World. I left everything behind, the army, my friends, Touya, and Yomi. When I made my choice I was furious with rage, sometimes I wonder if I made a mistake. I did owe Yomi something, but now he attacked me too, does that make us even? Is that why he hasn't come looking for me? No, I should stop thinking things that will hurt me, even if Yomi send soldiers out to reach me, the one thousand spirit barrier that has been following me around won't let them.

I look up at the sky, immediately they look up too. "There's nothing there I'm just looking!" I exclaim frustrated. I wish they could give me a small break, like leave for five minutes and come back kind of deal. But the way Yomi is, if he is still looking for me, I can't be unprotected even for a second.

It's Saturday afternoon, under other circumstances I would be getting ready right now to head back to Demon World. I have to admit there's a part of me, I don't know how big or how small, that actually longs to know what is going on over there. Now that I am out of the way, are Zein and Yomi together freely? Was I just an obstacle? Or is Yomi revolting in rage, because his precious fox got taken away? How is everyone else?... _Touya? _

I dump my backpack by the small wooden desk I use to work on my homework, and go down stairs to use the house phone. I'll call Kuwabara, if he's free he could come over to play video games or something. When I get down stairs, the doorbell rings. As I'm about to dial, mother announces I have a visitor, so I put the phone down and head for the door. He should have let me know he was coming, but I'm glad he's here.

"I was just about to call-" but my words are cut short, as I go around my mother's small figure at the door, and come across my visitor. It's not Kuwabara. He's dressed in a white button up, short-sleeve shirt, and blue jeans. His blue-aqua hair matching his eyes and his tennis shoes.

"Touya?"

"Hi, Shuichi…?" He stutters my name, a bit confused, as if asking if that is the correct way of pronouncing it. My heart stops for a moment at the thought of everything I've been wondering this whole month to finally have its answers. But what is he doing here? Is he a friend or a foe?

"I haven't seen you in so long!" I exclaim static, more for my mother's comfort that his. I grab his wrist and rush to my room, explaining to mother he's a friend from school as we walk away. He stares at my mom, standing there smiling, then my brother playing video games in the living room, and father drinking coffee and reading the newspaper in the kitchen. This must all be new to him. I jog upstairs fast, pulling him behind me, fast enough for him to know I'm anxious, but not so fast as to worry mother. I close and lock the door behind us.

"What's going on? What happened?" I finally ask.

"Yomi sent me to get you. He said that I was best suited for the job since me and you are so… _close._" He says the word "close" with a strange twist.

"Wait… does he…"

"Oh no, no. Do you think I would still be alive if he did?" I exhale deeply, released. At least he is safe.

"Look Kurama, I don't know exactly what is going on, but you look like if you have an inner war or something going on. You and that Yoko guy are obviously not the same person. If being in Gandara is affecting you so bad, then you don't have to be there."

"Is he listening right now?"

"No… I'm clean. He knew better than to try to send me with something, your guards would have noticed it right away and stopped me from coming. Can you believe I actually had to ask for permission to speak with you? Honestly I think they let me in just because they thought I was weak and you could easily defeat me if I tried anything, what a bunch of pricks."

He's tone is a little on the edge, but he appears to be acting normal around me, that alone is a plus. He leans close, and whispers in a much friendlier manner into my ear, "Hey your family doesn't have any type of magical powers or anything right? They aren't like secretly listening?"

"No, my family is one hundred percent human, so don't worry about anything," I whisper back the same way, I don't know why.

He lets out a sing of release. "Well anyways, what I am saying is that even though I am here to convince you to come back, I am telling you that if you are better here, you should stay here. This looks like a nice place, if I was here I wouldn't want to leave either."

"Is there anything else you need to tell me?"

"No, what do you mean?"

"I mean, you where the one who said don't conveniently leave things out, not that long ago."

"I really don't know what you're talking about."

"If you're going to deliver a message do it complete, I can make my own decision as to the choice I make, Touya."

He takes a few seconds, and then goes on. "He said he'll kill all five if we're not back by tomorrow at twelve o'clock." His words run almost melody-like, and even though they speak of death their tone is without any concern at all.

"He's bluffing, that's impossible. You six are tilting the scale way on his favor for this war, he would never get rid of you. Without you that army is nothing!"

"He said it, and I think he'll do it. He's been in a savage mood since you left. He's just pissed at the whole world." He stares at the floor, lowering his voice to a serious manner, "Listen Kurama, all six of us talked, if he's going to kill us it doesn't matter."

"How can you say that?"

"We all agreed to not let ourselves be used, it's disgraceful. So make your choice based on you, not on us." He takes one last look around my room, inhales deeply and throws his hands to the back of his head in a "no-worries" motion. "Well, I'm taking off now," The careless tone is back.

"Wait, where are you going?" The sound of my voice contains a lot more concerned than I intended.

"Back to demon world, where else?"

"But we don't have to go back until tomorrow at noon."

He stares with a blank expression, "Well I have nowhere else to go…"

"Stay here with me! Have you ever had human food? My mother is making some right now, you'll like it."

"Are you sure that's ok?"

"Yes, of course. My mother will be happy I have a friend over. She likes to see me socialize." This is true, I've never had many friends, she'll be happy he's here.

He softens up to a smile, "Well if it's ok with you then fine, I'll stay here for a while."

We eat dinner. He's quiet but smiles a lot, especially at my father's random jokes. I think he does like the food because he finishes it. When we're done, he helps me dry the dishes after I wash them, and we pick up the dinner table and kitchen. Afterwards, we go back upstairs and I show him around my room: some old pictures, posters, music, and stuff I did when I was little, memories. I've never had a friend over like this. Kuwabara's come, but I've never shared all this with him. The closest Hiei's come to my house is the window, he would never do the things Touya is doing. Touya is showing interest even when I show him some school projects I did in elementary school. You can tell right away when someone is keeping a conversation going just out of politeness or when someone is genuinely interested, and I can tell Touya is. He asks about various books and I go off on a rampage explaining their stories, getting just a bit too excited when it comes to _Star Wars._

"… from then on he was named Darth Vader…" I look up at him and catch his smile. It's not like a smile he's ever given me, more like a smile he would give to someone cherished. The type of smile that touches the sender's eyes and the receiver heart, and I swallow hard, blinking my eyes to break from the image.

"So all of this is what it's like to be human?" He asks.

"Well yes, this is a regular human life."

"Wow," I meet his eyes again, and they are still sparkling with that divine feeling. They wrap me around them, and I find myself in a state where nothing else exist, just us and that smile. Just at that, I hear my mother calling me downstairs. I break away from that dragging wave, and feel relieved.

"Hold on I'll be right back."

After coming back, I let Touya know it's time to turn off the lights.

"So I should get going."

"I thought you were staying," my words once again with just a bit too much concern.

"I can sleep outside-"

"No! No way, why would you sleep outside when there's a perfectly good bed right here."

"Well where will you sleep?" The silence gives him his answer. I wasn't planning on sleeping anywhere else, it hadn't even crossed my mind.

"If you're uncomfortable, I understand. I'll bring a futon and sleep on the floor-"

"No! This is your house, don't be ridiculous."

"Well then… Do you want to shower before going to sleep?" I know the way that sounded, the same way it sounded to me it sounded to him. Like a couple, getting ready for the night. I don't regret saying it, it actually sounded soothing.

"Well… sure."

After he gets out of the shower, I take one too. I lend him some baby blue pajama pants and a white tee-shirt to go to sleep. I put on some purple pajama pants and a white tee-shirt. I announce I'm going to turn off the bathroom light already, so for him to get into bed.

He debates for a while, then slips in and covers himself with the puffy blankets. I turn off the light and hop into the other side of the bed. We turn separate ways, I'm facing the window, he's facing the bathroom. The room falls into silence, except for the noise emitted from the AC.

I get in my usual position, and close my eyes, but it is a little awkward to try to sleep.

"The way you talk about books… your face gleamed in a way I've never seen before. You really like them?"

"I've always liked reading. The idea of learning always caught my attention. Now as a human, fiction and novels got me bad. It all started when I was ten, and mother gave me a copy of _Harry Potter and the Philosophers Stone. _After that I've been hooked on fantasy."

He laughs.

"Did you see?" His voice a low whisper. I knew there was something he wanted to ask me all this time, I guess he finally found the courage to say it.

"Yes."

"All of it?"

"Well, it's hard not to see, you know? I am there." I explain.

"I'm sorry."

"There is nothing you should feel sorry for, you didn't do anything wrong."

"But I let myself go, I feel like I betrayed you. I am so ashamed of myself."

"Hey, hey…" I stop him, turning around and holding his shoulder. I speak into his ear, his face turned away from me, "You didn't do anything wrong, if anything Yoko is the one who took advantage of your feelings."

"The way you talk about him… so he isn't you?"

"He is me, well a part of me, kind of like different personalities. I just don't know what is going on anymore."

He turns to face me, "hey if you need anything I'm here for you, and whatever decision you make tomorrow, I'll stand by you. I don't care what it is."

"Thank you Touya, that really means a lot to me." His little face glows with the light of the moonlight coming in throw the window. I see his smile. Our bodies are close, mine leaning against his. He reaches for a lock of my hair and plays with it.

"So even your hair is different, I thought it would at least feel the same. What a disappointment."

"Well you can play all you want with it now," I offer.

Without second guessing, I lean on his chest and throw my hair pack at him so he can play with it. I feel his fingers running through it, tracing patterns in my head. We stay like this for a while, not saying anything, staring and thinking of nothing, just enjoying each other's company. After everything that's happened, it feels good to be here with him, in harmony.

"You just don't understand the impact you have on people," his voice a murmur.

I reach up and grab his wrist, "Touya, is there something-" but as I turn to look at him my words get stuck in my throat. He looks devastated, his sparkly eyes glittering with the light of the night… or with something else. I want to know his feelings, I want to ask him, but I can't bring myself to do it.

_Is it true what Yoko told me? What I myself believe, that you wanted me since the dark tournament? Why don't you just come out and tell me? Is it Shuichi or Yoko the one you want? _

But nothing comes out. I lie back down on his chest and close my eyes. His fingers never stop tracing me, his chest slowly ascending and descending, his breath in my ear, warm and steady. There's no need to say anything, I enjoy his warmth and fall asleep.


	15. Chapter 15: Back to where we started

***RE-WRITTEN***

So he eventually got what he wanted, I wonder what he will do to me when I arrive. Pain is for sure, his methods of torture are what I'm worried about. If it was up to me alone, I would leave him to rot in the despair of not having Yoko with him. He can't cross over anyways, and I am protected, but he had to use my friends to threaten me, the same as the first time he used my family. What was I thinking before, thinking he could have changed, he is still the same arrogant bastard from before. Only this time he's powerful. Power is all he has on me, when it comes to mind and strategy I am still superior. If he wants to have me in Demon World so be it, but he will be the one to regret it.

"Are you ready?" Touya's voice catches me off balance. We've been standing here in front of the barrier for some time now, trying to come up with an alternative or a plan, but there is none and the clock is ticking. I told my family I was required to go on a school fieldtrip, mother knows this isn't true, but she found a way to convince father about it anyways. With still some hope she offered to help me pack, but when she saw I was bringing nothing but a small bag, it sealed the deal. Her eyes watered, and I held her tight, promising to be back as soon as I could. She kissed my forehead, then looked past me at Touya, as if saying _"You're the one that's taking him away from me."_ After that, Touya and I left the house, and once again my heart started pounding in a brutal way, my stomach flipped and revolted, and the knot in my throat and nauseas have been back. It was a whole month I had of freedom, and I almost came to miss them, but now I'm going back to the tormented Demon World, where Yomi will certainly make sure they never leave me again.

"Once we get there, I know we probably won't be able to talk the way we did here. I just want to thank you… for having me over," Touya's lets me know.

"It was the most fun I've had in a very long time, I should be thanking you."

"Like I said last night, whatever it is, I'm here for you."

That is a brave offer, but I could never take it. I will take the punishment alone, I don't fear pain. Seeing people I care about in pain however, is something I won't be able to stand. Once in Demon World I'll find a way to ditch him quick. I can't allow Yomi to even suspect of Touya's feelings for me, he won't let him live.

Touya reaches his hand and grabs my fingers, in a very loose and insecure grip, his lack of self-esteem getting the better of him. I tangle our fingers together and hold them tight. He blushes, but the color doesn't reach his eyes. He knows what we are in for, so let's just get this over with and get going.

"Kurama!" A clear and recognizable voice yells out from behind us. We both turn, synchronized. At the man's sight, Touya slips his hand out of mine, and I don't know why, but this action bothers me. I look at Touya first, with a sharp glace, and when my actions catch my brain I quickly look away from him, into the man standing in front of us in a much friendlier way, trying to hide my emotions.

"I know he didn't leave you any other choice, Kurama. If it wasn't for those five, I would stand in front of you and wrestle you down to stay." Standing in front of us, even in his teenage form, Koenma's never looked so vulnerable, except maybe in the fight against Sensui. He should learn to follow the rules and not get attached to his employees, that would save him a lot of heartache.

"Don't worry Koenma, I have a plan, no matter what he does he'll never get what he wants."

"And what is it that he wants, exactly?"

I smile to myself, a smile not-of-the-happy-kind, "from now on I can't make any promises, because I really don't know what will happen. Just remember, even if everybody fails, human world will be counting on you for its protection. I'm sure you will know what to do when the time is right. You're a great ruler."

"Why are you talking like that?" His eyes open wide.

"I know for the last few years you've been used to counting on Yusuke, Hiei, Kuwabara and me, but things can't be the same anymore-"

"I don't understand why not!" he cuts me off, his words a reproach, but curled up with impotence.

"In a war like this, it is inevitable that people will die. Thousands of soldiers, and any of us could be one of them-"

"Stop!" he begs, cutting me off again. His hands tight into fists, his eyes shut with anxiety. I know how he feels, I feel it too, but he needs to understand the seriousness of this situation. The first time I went to Yomi, I knew death was a possibility, now going back, I fear things even worse than death. He needs to be strong, he can't keep living in a fairy tale, and he needs to be ready for the worst.

"I know I gave you a lot of trouble Koenma, but you are a better friend that a foe and of that I am one hundred percent sure." This time my smile is real, clear, and reflected off his sparkly eyes. I walk towards the portal, and before stepping into the darkness I turn around and ask for _one thing_. Just one thing from my former employer, "Keep my family safe, I'm trusting you with my most precious jewels." I step onto the portal and Touya follows.

We travel in silence through the pseudo space, the twirling of my stomach becoming more and more aggressive as we approach the other dimension. "When we get there, I don't want any arguing." I order, "You do what I say, not what I do. We can't let feelings take over us."

"I can't just stand there and watch him hurt you!" He answers.

"I'm telling you to do as _I say_!" My voice rising, "Remember there are people counting on us. Or are you that weak, you can't help me even with this?"

My tone shakes him, and he looks down in embarrassment, "whatever you say."

As my feet land in Demon World, I pick up the smell of blood, gore, and sulfur. They're like a nice little welcoming comity, the sweet smell of home. The place I once inhabited for centuries had never felt so unpleasant. Being here, now more than ever, I face the fact that I may never see my family again. _At least I got to say a proper good bye_, the words hardly any consolation. If Koenma doesn't hear from me in a certain amount of time, he will come up with an excuse, and let them know of my death. He'll fake a car accident, an illness, or something. They will mourn me and then leave me behind. They _have_ to leave me behind so they can be out of danger. I am sorry mother, I was never able to make you happy, until the very end I am still giving you pain.

We sprint to Gandara, crossing the forest, the river and finally entering the city. It's almost noon when we reach the palace. We announce our arrival and the guards open the gates. I thought that I was ready for anything, but fear is our biggest traitor. My body tenses, sending shivers down my limbs and cold sweat down my spine as we enter the palace. I work hard to control my breathing, but it's not something I can hide. The glances of soldiers as we pass by send but a simple message, "_that's a dead man walking."_ My body functions on automatic pilot, striding forward, attempting my best to keep composure and confidence.

Youda meets us down the hall, and invites us into the main room, where he says we are being expected. I cover my panicked face with the biggest annoyed-and-bored mask I can come up with and enter the room, Touya next to me. I'm surprised to see the large group of people awaiting us. Our five friends lined up against the wall, by the looks of it, still unharmed. Yomi's sitting in his throne. If I wore a careless expression, his definitely topped it, his arm resting on the arm of the throne and his face resting on his palm. Zein's standing on his left side, his long black hair picked up in its, by now, "usual way" in my head. The other advisers are next to him too, and servants awaiting orders. Duen is among them, with sad and disappointment crawling in his face. His expression gets to me, and for a moment I almost feel remorse, as if I'm the one that did something wrong.

I stand in front of him, Touya still at my side, and look up at him with a defying look. My hands in the pockets of the blue jeans I decided to wear this morning, together with the simple white shirt I have on, and my hair picked up in a bun with the usual bangs framing my face. I tilt my chin upwards, and pull my eyebrows slightly up as if asking, _now what? _For some reason my whole body is rocking from side to side in a rhythmic motion, and I find myself feeling like a kindergartener that is about to get scolded for breaking the rules. But at the same time the kindergartener doesn't care, because he is just way too "cool" to care. I'm unable to control myself and I smile at that image, I bite down on the sides of my lips to try to hide it, but when it doesn't work, I opt for turning sideways and smiling away. I've finally cracked under pressure, I might really be going insane.

"You come back… like this?" Yomi's strong voice breaks the images of the kindergartener in my head. I turn to him, but still keep that I-don't-care facade.

"How I'm I supposed to be when I am here by force and not free will?"

He raises from him throne and walks to me. He stands in front of me, so closed I can almost feel him, his face coming down to mine. "You're right. You don't have free will, because you belong to me." I keep my position, not backing away and not looking away either, he's trying to intimidate me. "You are my property, and if I say you are going to stay here and do my will then you are going to stay here and do my will." He pauses, and backs away, putting a few feet between us. "You are nothing in this palace anymore, but a mere soldier. I tried to give you everything you could need, anything you could want, I treated you like royalty, and all for what? Maybe if I treat you like what you really are, you will learn your place."

"And what is it that I am?" The words leave my mouth almost unconsciously, and I braise myself for the answer, but there is none.

Instead he continues, turning away, walking towards his throne. "You will stay within the palace walls at all times, from now on you are not allowed to be outside under any circumstance. You won't spend any extra time with anybody, you will go from the training grounds to your room, and if I find out you are disobeying they will pay the price not you. You will have to notify me of your every move, no matter how small you think it is, and of course, going back to human world is out of the question." He sits down, once again resting his face on his right hand, "I am done playing your mind games. You will serve me simply because I want to, and there is nothing you can do about it. Now get back to work."

I keep my eyes locked on him for just a second longer, then turn around casually and walk away, my hands still in my pocket. The whole room stares as I open the door and walk out normally, still intact, complete and unharmed. Closing the door, even I can't believe it. He really didn't touch me.

We spend the afternoon training, and by night fall head back inside. Duen informs me my room has been moved and he won't be my assistant anymore. By Yomi's orders I am no longer a lord, just a soldier. I walk towards the new room that has been assigned to me, but a distinct noise catches my attention. It sounds like a conversation, coming from a room I have most likely never even seen before. The familiarity of the voices draws me in and I find myself walking in their direction. Leaning against the door would be uncut and not my style, but the slight opening in the door and the loudness of the voices, makes it unnecessary to resort to those tactics to be able to hear clearly. It is obviously Yomi and Zein in some sort of discussion.

"…And just like that you took him back! You just scolded him like if he's a five year old child, grounded him, and sent him off to keep doing what he does!" Zein Yells.

"And what do you want me to do? What am I supposed to do?"

"Do something! You're going to tell me you can't come up with one way to discipline him, instead of these child-like punishments?! Oh, but no, you can't do anything that will harm his pretty little face! He will never learn like that, you saw the way he was defying you, everybody saw. If that was me, I would have slapped that stupid look right off of his face! But this is all your fault, keep acting like a carpet, placing yourself on the floor face down so he stomp all over you. Your behavior is embarrassing."

I listen quietly, covering my breath as much as I can, making sure my heart won't race loudly. "I don't even know why you keep him around," Zein continues. "He obviously doesn't want to be here with you. He doesn't care about you, he has no loyalty. He ran home and threw Spirit World against you and you just let him come back like if what he did was a minor prank. Just let him go Yomi, please! For your own health-"

"No! Never! I can't…" Yomi interrupts him.

"This is only bringing you misfortune! You should be concentrating on other things right now like getting stronger, UNIFICATION!"

"No!" The panic in his voice makes my insides twist, and the taste of bile cover my mouth.

"If you keep this up, you and all of Gandra will fall!"

"BUT I CAN'T!" Yomi yells out of his lungs. "Don't you think if I could, I would have done it a long time ago? But I can't, I just can't! I CAN'T LIVE WITHOUT KURAMA!"

Hearing my name mixed with those other words that came out of his mouth sent a shock of electricity straight through my heart. _I can't live without Kurama_! I feel pain. I feel a big unexplained emptiness in my chest, and I reach my hand to squeeze it, to try to make it go away. It burns like fire, catching my throat, expanding to every portion of my body and threatening to melt and reconstruct every part of my being.

The door opens and Zein pops right in front of my face, I didn't even hear him coming. He stands in front of me, taller by a few inches, chuckles, and turns to give Yomi this "_Can you believe this_?" look. He shoves me out of the way as he leaves, hard enough to make me bounce against the wall. And it isn't until he is far gone that I realize just how embarrassing this is, I was eavesdropping.

"I…" I try to excuse myself, "I was…" but Yomi pats my head in silence and walks pass by me, clearly ditching any conversation. I call for him, but he doesn't turn, so I yell his name a bit louder.

"Go to your room, that's enough for one day," he continues walking away.

I hurry to him and grab the back of his shirt, holding him back.

"If I could only know what it is you want from me," his voice covered in sorrow. He turns and lifts my chin up. I know what he's doing, I know what he's about to do. The question is, why don't I move out of the way? I stand still, and wait for his lips to land on mine. I pant at the contact, a little scared, but close my eyes and enjoy his lips in the end. I thought he would use force, I thought or in a way _hoped_ he would pin me against the wall and make a mess of me, but a slight kiss is all I got.

When he pulls away, I open my mouth again and again, each time trying to explain myself, but there is no way to do it. I fell anxious at my own failure at communicating, this doesn't usually happen to me. He unties my hair from the messy bun I've been wearing all day and brushes it to the sides of my face, like getting me ready for a perfect picture.

"There's something I've wanted to do." With the very tip of his fingers, he touches the top of my head, then goes down to my forehead and circles my temples, I close my eyes as he brushes my eyelids and then my nose. He caresses my checks, and when he reaches my lips my mouth opens slightly, it was my own body's reaction. He stops for a second, then places his middle and index finger on top of my lips. The entry to my mouth opens a bit more, and he sticks his fingers in, delicately. I meet them with the tip of my tongue. He pushes in a little more, and my tongue turns circles around them, licking and sucking on them softly. He removers them, snapping me out of my fantasy, and traces them straight down my chin, down my neck and into my chest. I feel the cold shiver of the little trace of saliva getting left behind against my skin. I stand still and let him do whatever he wants. "Now I know exactly what you look like," he lets me know. "You're like a blessing and a curse. It doesn't matter, whatever it is I don't care! I'll take you with me, no matter what our future is."


	16. Chapter 16: Bitter-Sweet

***RE-WRITTEN***

Yomi has kept his word and ripped me of all privileges. Since I've been back I've had to do everything myself, I don't mind at all, it's just different. I moved rooms to a much smaller one, I've had to cook for myself, wash my own clothes, and I am not even allowed to be outside the palace. These are all minor things I really don't care about, but it's already been ten days that I left my mother. I wonder what Koenma told her. I wonder if Yomi sent any message letting him know of my faith. I wish I could talk to somebody. The anxiety of not knowing what is going on is killing me, but I shouldn't push things. Right now I am standing in a very thin line between life and death, sleeping under the same roof as my worst enemies.

I pick my hair into a ponytail and change into the only other pair of clothes I have: black pants and a white tee-shirt. I'm in the third floor of the palace now, with only a small window of about 3 ft long and three ft wide. I'm surprised it doesn't have burglary bars. I chuckle at the thought, leaning against it, staring into the outside. They're soldiers lined up against the gates, and others standing guard all around. Civilians make their way through the crowd, going about their daily lives. They talk amongst themselves, smiling, some obviously flirting. _They are free. _They can do whatever they want. They can leave if they want too, while I'm stuck here under someone else's will.

A thought strikes me, If I would have chosen a different path of life, a different style, would I have ever reached happiness? If I would've just settled down in my home village and lived a normal life instead of being so greedy, would I be like one of those people walking around down there? Would I be free?

I hear loud footsteps approaching and then four loud bangs on the door, I don't have to think twice about who it is. "HEY! Sorry to awake you from your slumber princess, but may I remind you training starts at dawn!" His voice annoyingly sarcastic.

I roll my eyes, contain myself from further action, then walk out of the room. I stride pass by him, paying little attention, "Not today Zein, I'm not in the mood."

"Why don't you leave then? Trust me, I'll make sure he doesn't hunt you down."

"Just like you did the last time, I suppose?"

"Things are different now."

I walk fast, determined to get away from him, but as always he follows. He likes pushing my buttons.

"You think you're so special right?" He asks, keeping up with my fast pace.

Here he goes again with his jealous rage, "Why don't you stop getting into other people's business. If you want him that bad just go to him and take him," I advise.

"I already did."

I turn spontaneously, "What did you just-"

"Oh I'm sorry, was I not supposed to touch him?" He crosses his arms, as if getting ready for a long story, "Well if you want to be mad at someone be mad at him, he's the one that looked for me." _There is no way! Yomi wouldn't do that_. "You aren't going to hold his heart forever you know, eventually he will forget you. I'll make sure of that."

He throws his hands to the back of his neck and walks pass by me, "C'mon Kurama! We're going to be even more late!" I stand in shock, "C'mon! Hurry!" He laughs.

_I hate him! I hate all of them! _

I find the inner strength to lock my anger and frustration away and finally get to training. A choose Jin to practice with today, even though we can't talk about anything that isn't work related, he still throws in some random jokes that make me laugh out loud. The guards see, some with rage, obviously upset that I'm even here. Others look with compassion, glad that even though I'm as close as I can get to a slave without having that title, I'm still on my feet. We take a short break and I attempt to make my way down one of the corridors to get some water, but I'm stopped by a guard, one of the ones with the "compassion" look.

"Where are you going, Sir?"

"Just to get some water," I smile.

"Don't worry, I'll get it right away."

"Its fine, it's just right there," I point down the corridor, into the storage room.

The guard shifts his facial muscles into a saddened yet serious stare, "There is no one down that corridor right now Sir, so please allow me to go get it."

"Umph," the sound escapes my lips. "So that's how short my leash is?"

"I'm following direct orders."

"It's fine, thank you."

He nods and walks away.

So even here, even this close to the palace. I'm not allowed to even go get some water if I'm not being watched. I tighten my fists, over and over, releasing some of the anger that devours me. Just at that, another guard comes along and announces the king requires my assistance for an emergency meeting.

I'm annoyed, and to top it all, I'm thirsty. I'm allowed to do nothing in this hellish-lonely prison, if anything I should _at least_ be allowed to defy him. If I'm going to have to do what he orders me anyways, the least I should be allowed to do is bother him with it, "Tell your King I'm busy. I'll be done by night fall. He can have his meeting without me." I want to laugh at my childish behavior, but if I do, my inspiring acting will go to waste.

The guard opens his mouth to speak, and closes it, then opens it again, looking for the right words. "I don't recommend you go against him."

This time I laugh, the same kind of nervous laugh I had when I was in front of his throne ten days ago. "Tell him I'm on my way," I speak, ending my little game too short. Why did I laugh you ask? I laugh at the thought that even though my family is safe with Koenma, I'm still not allowed to defy him. Not while Touya, Jin, Chu and everyone else is here. I laugh at my own impotence. There's nothing worse than knowing that no matter how hard you try, you just can't win. And that's exactly how I feel right now, he's playing and controlling me like a game of chess, and just like he said, there's nothing I can do about it.

I wait for the guard with my water, take a few swigs and make my way into the palace. As I walk, I wipe sweat off my forehead and my neck, while re-hydrating myself. I turn from corridor into corridor, all of them with guards set on the sides. Every nuke and cranny of the palace has been placed under surveillance since I came back, all of them to make sure I'm following the rules Yomi set for me, just in case he's too busy to stalk me himself. "_For Kurama to have a friend he can talk to, for him to have some fun? No! That would be outrageous we can never allow it to happen!"_ I laugh at the sound of the voices in my head, I don't understand why I imagined them all with different accents.

I take another turn and I'm surprised to see no one down the hallway, where is the guard that is supposed to be making sure I'm in a constant state of hopelessness? Where is my executioner? I ponder on entering it or waiting for the guard to come back. Maybe he had an emergency. Either way after a few moments, waiting around for him seems ridiculous, it's not my fault he's not here. Either way, I'm just going to the meeting, I'm not doing anything wrong. So what are they going to charge me with? Walking down the hallway without a pass? I laugh again, and give myself a virtual pat on the back. My side jokes are becoming more enjoyable as I come closer to insanity. I decide on continuing forwards, my body appears to finally be cooling off as I wipe away the last residues of sweat, and I pick up the pace to the main room.

"Kurama," Yomi's voice breaks through the silence of the corridor. He steps out of one of the rooms, concentrated on removing his gloves aloofly. I don't know what he's doing here, I don't know the use of that room, this place has so many of them I've hardly even attempted to keep track.

This is the first time I've been alone with him since _that day_, and I wish with all my heart the guard that left his position would hurry back fast. "I was heading over to the meeting already. Shall we go?" I ask in the most usual manner, or at least that's how it sounded to my ears. I'm sure he can hear those little strands of feelings and cracks in the voice even the sender can't pick up.

"Where you defying me again earlier?" He takes a step to me, "I swear I could almost hear you say something very disrespectful."

I inhale deeply, trying hard not to tense, "I am going to the meeting." I repeat.

"Why can't we just try to get along? No matter how you look at it you and Yoko are going to have to share that body, so why don't you try to enjoy it." He reaches into his pocket and removes an object, keeping a grip around it with his hand. An eerie feeling takes over the hallways, or is it just his presence that causes my body to want to tremble so much? I work hard on maintaining my position, and lock myself inside my own brain. He can't see just how intimidated I really am. "I got you something, come here," He motions to me with his free hand.

I swallow hard, thinking about it, but in the end what else can I do? I have no other choice, I walk to him. He reaches his hand to me and flipping it upside down, opens it, revealing my gift. It's a hair broach, a purple flower with green leaves, every leaf and pedal sparkling with tiny crystals. It's so beautiful, and the oxymoron of the situation makes me feel like a sentenced prisoner being offered his last wish before his execution.

"Here, take it," he offers. I only stare, so he takes the liberty of reaching up my head and placing it on the side of my ponytail, securing it in place. He takes a few extra seconds to fix the messy bangs around my face, "If I could see, I would say it looks beautiful, but I'll just say I'm sure it does."

I finally manage to choke out a thank you.

"Now we need to talk Kurama, I don't like having you like this, because no matter what you are still a part of Yoko." I don't look at him, I look pass him at the wall, trying hard not to hear his words but _they are there. _"I can't have you running off like that and not coming back. We can compromise and make some kind of agreement once you earn my trust again, but you have to promise to do as you're told. I don't want to see you like this. I want to see you happy, smiling, covered in gold and dressed in the best robes." He lifts his hand to my check, but I take a step back, not allowing it. He stops talking, studying me I'm sure, so I lock myself in, staring at the wall once again.

"I could crush you, you know." He reaches my neck with both hands surrounding it, clearly offended by my action. "I could break you like a toothpick." I look up at him, "If I could see, you'd be giving me that 'fiery look' I've heard of so much." He releases my neck, "But I won't do it. What would I do without your body, right? Where would Yoko come to?" He laughs.

I've had it with people laughing at me today so I turn to leave, but he stops me, pining me against the wall. "Let go!" I yell and struggle pushing against him, but the sound of his voice, so much softer than usual, breaks me.

"Stop! Stop it! Look at me," They send a wave of heat to my body and a red warning sign to my brain. _He's doing it again! Don't let him! _

"We should go." I turn my face away from him, pushing myself against the hall.

"Look at me," He repeats. "Turn your face." I try hard to resist, but he turns me to him meeting me with his lips. The heat of his mouth enters mine and I'm engulfed in the burning fires of hell. I struggle against him, but he controls me easily, and I give in, laying my head back against the wall in defeat. I don't join his kiss, but I let him kiss me, his tongue circles mine and licks my lips romantically, softly, oh so very softly. _I enjoy it_, and I hate myself for it. I tighten my fist, fighting the urge to wrap my arms and my whole body around him, and then… it stops. Everything stops.

"You're panting."

I realize that I am, and stop myself abruptly, pressing my lips together in embarrassment. I try to leave, but he pins me again.

"You're blushing."

"Stop!" I hide my face.

"Is it because of me?

"What do you want from me? Don't you think you're spreading yourself too thin, even for you? First Yoko, Zein, now you want me, and how many more do you have?"

"Umph," his face shifts to a sign of superiority. " You're jealous."

"What?"

"Of course you are, because out of everything you could have told me for kissing you, the one thing that came to your mind was my other partners. You could have spit, cleaned yourself, ran away, or at least struggled harder, but you didn't. You're jealous. You're jealous of everyone, even yourself." My eyes open wide, terror in my mind. He tucks my bangs behind my ears, and whispers "Why do you make things so hard? Why do you struggle with yourself? If you would just accept me, accept that you are Kurama the human and the demon... you are him, you know that, right?"

"I'm not him."

"_You are my partner."_

"I'm not him!"

"What do you mean you're not him? Stop fooling yourself!" He grabs me tighter, pressing his body against me.

"Let me go!"

"Answer me first."

I shove him away with all my strenght, and actually manage to push him off. "You attacked me without giving a damn if I got hurt, just so you could see him! I can't trust you! How do I know you're not plotting something to get rid of me so you can keep Yoko at your side?"

"I would have never let anything bad happen to you. I ordered them not to hurt you!"

"You could be planning my death even by the food I'm eating, I don't feel safe. That's the only reason why I'm interested!" I don't know when I started yelling, "And yes I got exited, but that's a normal reaction when you're touched by someone that attracts you. I find your body attractive and you've known that since I got here, but it's nothing more. Leave me out of your puke-inciting orgy. It's manipulative, sadistic and revolting! The thought of it makes bile come up my throat! I don't want to have anything to do with it! You think it's so funny to juggle people's feelings, but when that boy leaves this place broken and hating you, you're going to regret every single thing you've been doing."

I finally let everything out, and it's as if a large weight has been lifted off my shoulders. I push pass him and walk away, feeling victorious. He doesn't stop me.


	17. Chapter 17:Jealousy is a dangerous thing

***RE-WRITTEN***

I take a detour to the bathroom to calm myself, splash water on my face and pat it dry, tugging the wet bangs behind my ears. I give up all together on the ponytail, and as I'm about to loosen it up, the glitter from the broach Yomi gave me catches my attention. I remove it with easy, and juggle it around in my fingers, studying it. It's made up of tiny crystals, purple and green, it really is pretty. I wonder where he got it from. I think about throwing it away, just for the sake of saying I did, but end up picking my hair up again, and placing it back where Yomi had put it. I regret it for a second, feeling weak, then give up on the unnecessary struggle and walk out the bathroom towards the meeting.

I thought I would go in inconspicuously, but accidently slam the door behind me way too loud, and everyone turns my way. Yomi is at the head of the table, to his left is Zein and Youda to his right, but with a space between them. I'm guessing it's for me. His other advisers are round up at the table. I ignore the stares, take my seat, and wait.

"Glad that you could finally join us," Youda speaks, I'm assuming to me, and walks ahead of the room to start. "I have called this emergency meeting because I have some valuable information. As everybody here knows, Raizen's death is rapidly approaching. By the looks of it, it could be in less than three months." Yomi's other advisers gasp, Zein and I share a glare. "We all know that Yusuke's army will be the first to fall, but Kurama, as military chief we need to know, is this army ready to face Mukuro's? Will it be ready in three months?"

All faces turn to me, but the one that stings the most is Yomi's. I think over my words before speaking, "It has been improving drastically, I believe that if we keep going this way-"

"If by 'this way' you mean, the second-in-command betraying the king and hiding in Human World, well I'll say we're fucked." Zein interrupts, with that same annoying laugh.

"Zein," Yomi speaks, "that's enough."

"I don't even know what I'm doing here." Zein murmurs as he gets up.

"I didn't even know you were part of the army." I add, teasing him. Just like he always pokes at me, right now I want to poke at him.

Zein's voice rises uncontrollably, and as he walks towards me, I think he might actually have what it takes to punch me in the face right here in front of everyone. He doesn't care. "If somebody wouldn't had run away like a coward there would be no need for me to be here-"

"ENOUGH! I've had it with you two! Zein! Sit down!" Yomi yells, in a way I had never heard him yell before.

With tempers rising and Zein's lack of respect for authority, his anger quickly turns to him, "You know what? Fuck You! I'm leaving!"

Some gasp, some shake their head, some massage their temples, clearly disappointed and embarrassed at the childish behavior. I thought it would be over, but Yomi chases after him, bringing him back to the table, and sitting him down himself, while Zein yells and complains. It looks like seeing of a small child being told to behave at a family restaurant.

"Black, stop!" Youda implores, not mad, more like disappointed. "What kind of future do we have if we are constantly fighting against each other?"

_Black?_ I'm assuming he means Zein. Of course he would have a cute little nickname for his master's partner, everyone loves and adores Zein. He is so funny, he is so kind, he makes everyone smile with his overwhelming sarcasm and hundred-year-old jokes. He's so good looking, his eyes are so pretty, he's been Yomi's precious friend for so many years. Everyone smiles at him, everyone wants to be around him because he's so special. _How I hate Zein right now!_ Why did Yomi have to go after him? He should have just let him go, I tough he refused to fight in this war anyways. Why is he even in this meeting?

I sit here staring at the scene, but my mind is somewhere else. Are they really together? Have they been sleeping in the same bed all this time? Has Yomi been playing with his hair, has he been kissing his smile?

"Please Youda, go on with the meeting," Yomi says.

Zein is mad, I can sense his demon energy rising, he's a bomb waiting to explode.

"Zein?" Yomi interrupts Youda once more, as he's barely starting the review again, "relax…"

Zein shakes his head, emotionally distressed, "I can't."

Yomi analyzes him, Zein's anger has gotten him to the point of shaking uncontrollably, and realizes keeping him here is no good, so he gives him the right to leave. Zein storms out, slamming and breaking the door behind him.

There is silence in the room. I keep my façade staring at nothing, pretending nothing can get to me. _I am unbreakable. _

"This meeting is canceled until further notice," Yomi's words reach even the part of my brain I had locked myself in, my emotions betray me, and my body emits rage. I say nothing, I sit still, but I'm sure Yomi senses the anger that is pouring out of me. He doesn't care, he still goes after him, leaving me behind. Alone.

"If only things could be like before," one of the advisers says.

"Yeah, without others coming to complicate things," another one adds.

Those are obviously aimed at me, but I don't care. There is only one thing that's in my mind right now: Why did he chase after him? Why didn't he stay here with me? Everyone leaves the room, I stay. I sit in the same position staring at the same unexciting object I did during the meeting, for I don't know how long. I don't want to move, I just want to go home.

After a moment, Youda comes back in glaring at me, then lowers his head as he walks to the side of the table to pick up the paperwork from the meeting he never got to discuss. "Such insubordination," I utilize all my focus to look up at him, following his little hands as they wonder through the papers, placing them in the correct order they should be. "If Muruko finds out about the divisions between our own army, he will certainly use it against us. Lord Yomi doesn't deserve this."

"Why do you call him Black?" Even after everything he just said, and realizing it true, all I care about is what makes _him_ so special, I'm so ashamed of myself. This is a war. I, as second-in-command, should be- I should be-

I rub my face, all of this is getting me dizzy. "Because he doesn't like white." I'm surprised he actually answered. "Well, in attire I mean."

"Oh," I hope that he elaborates, but asking about it would make me look suspicions. _Why do you care about his nickname so much? _He'll ask.

He must have noticed my curiosity because he continues, "When I first meet him almost four hundred years ago, he would wear other colors like purples and blues, the occasional red, but the last time I saw him wearing anything that wasn't black must have been about three hundred years ago or so. It's something he picked up, I don't know why or from where. So we started calling him that."

"Everybody?"

"No, mostly the closest to him only."

_Does Yomi call him that?_ But of course, I can't ask that.

So my rival wears black and nothing else. Kind of funny that as Yoko, all I would wear was white, but of course I don't mention it. I'm intrigued, I won't lie, so I take this opportunity to maybe learn something else, something I could use to my advantage maybe. "He kind of obsessed with jewelry too, right?"

"He's obsesses with many things, Lord Yomi being the biggest one of them," to this I turn. It's almost unheard of for a servant to talk like this about his master's personal life. But I don't want him to quiet, I want him to speak, I want him to tell me everything_. What is their story?_ "Zein is disrespectful and uncut, he can't stand still for more than two seconds, he whines about everything, he's lazy, he takes nothing serious, he leaves a mess wherever he passes like a hurricane, he spends more time daydreaming and reading those fairy tale books than training, and sincerely annoys me. But when it comes to my lord everything changes. I know he wouldn't think twice about jumping in front of death itself to save him, and he'll stand by his side no matter what. Haven't you noticed? Anyone else would have already left in his situation, wouldn't you?

I think about it, if I was Zein and he was me, would I still be here?

"I'll see you in the next meeting, and Kurama," he turns to me before leaving, and sighs, "Well… you know what I'm trying to say."

I _do_ know what he's trying to say. I understand why everyone loves him so much. He brings Yomi happiness and I only give him despair. I've ruined him while he's helped him up. Youda told me all this to try to get me to back away and let them be. Even he wants me gone from Demon World and his Lord's life.

On the way back to my room I catch a glimpse of familiar figures moving outside one of the windows, I lean over to see them clearly. Zein is smiling again, somewhat playfully, and Yomi… he's smiling too. When is the last time I saw him smile?

Zein tries to punch Yomi in the shoulder, but he blocks it and smacks him in the back of the head. They're horse playing, did _I _ever horse play with him? I pay attention to their lips, Yomi says, "You are still as slow as ever."

"Just wait old man, give me another five hundred years, I'll be way more powerful than you. I'll make my own country and come conquer Gandara, and make you call me King!" Zein laughs.

"You don't need five hundred years, what you need is discipline in training. You've always been so… so… so you."

"What does that mean?" Zein stares at him, giving him a dirty look, but Yomi smiles and ruffles his hair.

"I don't want you fighting."

Zein comes close to him and looks up at his face the way only a lover would, his purple eyes reflecting the sunlight, you could call his pale face perfect in every way, and for the first time I'm actually intimidated. Just like when I was holding the hair broach Yomi gave me earlier, only two words come to my head: He's beautiful.

"You know I don't mean to cause you trouble, but can't help it. I'm just so jealous."

"What can you possibly be jealous of? The sickening relationship? Or the way we aim at hurting each other all the time?" Yomi is right, jealousy is when you want something and that causes you anger. There is nothing pretty about what is going on between me and Yomi, why would Zein be jealous?

"It isn't that, it's just that I feel like I'll always be second in your heart. I know that I shouldn't get involved in manners that occurred even before I was born. But is it that wrong to care for you? Is it that wrong to want you to be ok?"

Yomi pats his head softly and lifts his chin up, "You want to go to the river?"

Zein snaps back into happiness, "The one in the border line? Are we jumping in?"

"I'll go with you, but I don't know about jumping in."

"Yeah, let's go!" Zein replies enthusiastically. "But wait before we leave… Taki! Come here real quick!" Zein yells for the servant, who runs outside.

"Yes my lord?"

"I won't be needing the favor I told you."

The servant looks up at Yomi, concerned. Yomi catches that and asks, "What favor is that?"

"Oh, I was going to poison you," Zein replies as if it was no big deal.

"What!"

"Calm down, it was only going to cause you diarrhea for a few days, nothing big."

"My Lord, I swear I had nothing to do with it! He brainwashes me into it, he's the devil-"

Zein laughs, "My powers of convincement _are_ amazing, everything about me is."

"You're the worst." Yomi states, surprised, but not angry at all.

"Anyways, let's go to the river!" Zein invites, or should I call him Black? It could be another one of my inside jokes. Only his closes friends call him Black, so having his arch enemy, even if only in his mind, call him that is humorous satire.

Black takes off speeding away, and Yomi runs after him, leaving the servant behind looking confused. My heart sinks and not out of hate or anger, but I guess in a way I'm jealous of Zein, I mean Black, too. He has what I wish I could have. Yomi never laughs with me in that way. I may hold his heart, but what good is it if it doesn't make us happy? With Zein, Yomi looks so natural, he's never looked at me that way. What if Yomi falls in love with him? Should I do something to stop that from happening? But what kind of person would I be if I can't make someone happy and then prevent him from being happy with someone else. That would really make me the worst.


	18. Chapter 18: Who is the villain?

***RE-WRITTEN***

"Kurama I don't like this, this isn't a good idea, don't do it," Touya begs, clinging to my arm, his blue eyes set on not letting me go. I look out the window of the storage room we're hiding in, I haven't seen any guards in a few minutes, but they'll be back soon. I snuck out of my room and came to meet him, we haven't been caught yet, but I have to hurry and leave before someone sees us.

"Don't worry, Yomi won't be back until tomorrow for sure. I'll just take a couple of hours. Please understand, I need to make sure everything is ok." I whisper, low enough for my voice to catch only him.

"Then I'm coming with you," he whispers back.

"No, just stay here."

"If you don't want me to go, it's because you're not one hundred percent sure it's safe. Just stay Kurama." He refuses to let go of my arm.

I lean over and kiss his forehead. I know I shouldn't use his feelings like this, but right now I have to. This kiss will distract him. He closes his eyes, and loses the set grip he had on me. "I'll be back soon, wait for me here, ok?" Without giving him a chance to answer I leap out through the window, into the darkness. He can't yell after me, because they will hear. He can't chase me, because two are more easily seen than one. So he stays behind, covering his face with his hands in despair, and hopping everything turns out ok.

Yomi left to meet with some demons earlier for a possible alliance, he said he would be back until tomorrow, but threatened me to no end not to try anything foolish. But when have I ever listened? In Human World it should be around nine, I just want to see how they're doing. I want to know if Koenma has made an excuse for me yet or if they're still waiting for me. I just want to see their faces. I miss them. I sprint as fast as I can through the city, and towards the barrier. I can't stop now, I will accept whatever consequences later, but right now I need to see my mother.

I sense a source of strong energy coming from my left, the guards are on to me. I need to hurry up and get there, as long as my feet land in that portal I'll be fine. I feel more concentrated energy from my right, and then more coming from all angles. This is a lot of energy. Just how many are they?

They barrier is at sight, all I have to do is reach it. I use all my stamina and run like the ground is on fire, but as I'm about to jump into my freedom, a demon comes at me straight on and tackles me down. We both fall to the floor, and he goes on and recites the reason why I'm being arrested and my rights: treason against the king, and the right to remain silent. There were guards waiting for me by the barrier, It looks like I underestimated Yomi again, but no. In reality I was almost sure I would get caught. Still, I held tight to the very thin possibility of being able to make it. Maybe I would have, if I would have been just a little more precautions.

I give into the guards who escort me back to the palace. Even though I'm not resisting, two of them hold me tight by the arms to make sure I don't leave. I counted sixty-two guards, maybe there's more, but sixty-two the ones that went after me. All of them are A class. It is a little embarrassing to come back to the palace like this, I can't wait to hear 'Touya's I told you so' speech. The gates open and once again I make my walk of shame back into my jail cell. The people murmur: _"Oh, look he did it again!...This time he'll be hanged for sure!... Look he actually got arrested!... No the King is going to let him go again, watch!... The King doesn't deserve this!"_ What do you know what the King deserves? You all just see what is given to you, you don't know what goes on beyond these walls.

I am escorted into the main room, the biggest room in the whole palace, the one used for discussions, agreements and visitations. In this room is Yomi's main throne, made of gold, emeralds, rubies, diamonds, and all types of precious jewels. When the door opens, I am annoyed at seeing Zein slouching around in that elegant throne as if he is in his own dirty living room. He looks up at me, his expression isn't what I expected. Could it be he doesn't know I tried to escape yet?

"What's going on?" He asks, sitting up.

"We found him trying to leave, my lord." One of the guards explains.

"Oh… What did Yomi say to do in this situation?" Zein asks.

"He said if he tried anything like this, for us to tie him up and bring him back."

Zein eyes me up and down, but doesn't appear much concerned, "So why isn't he tied?"

"He didn't resist… my lord." The guard explains, a little unsure himself.

"Well thank you everybody, you can go wait outside. If I need you I will call you." He motions them to leave by fanning his hands, not in a disrespectful way, more like playing. "Yomi shouldn't take that long to be back."

"Yes my Lord," The guards step outside, leaving us alone in this vast room.

Of all places, this is the one I want to be at the least. Face to face with him, in this kind of situation, is frustrating. I lean against the wall, cross my arms in front of me, and close my eyes. But even all this doesn't send the "don't bother me sign" to him, I guess.

"If you don't want to be here so much why don't you just tell him? Trust me, nobody wants you here either."

"It's not that I don't want to be here, I just had a business to attend to."

Zein looks up at the ceiling and throws his arms behind his neck, stretching. "What exactly are you trying to accomplish Kurama, if it's Gandara, no matter what I won't let you have it."

"I don't want his kingdom."

"What else could you possibly want from him? I know the story ok, you don't have to pretend to be a good Samaritan with me, or try to sell me this lovey-dovey stuff because there's no way I am going to buy it. You never had any interest in him. Even after your betrayal, in the many years you stayed here in Demon World before escaping to Spirit World, you never once thought of looking for him to set things right. You didn't even bother to make sure he was alive! And now you are going to say that you're head over heels? Please!"

"You couldn't possibly understand."

His purple eyes turn to me, partially covered by his yet black bangs, "Is it true that you and Yoko are entirely different people? I mean, the same person, but different personalities?" He asks.

Yomi must have told him what's been going on, of course he would, Zein is his best friend. "In a way you could say that, but we are still the same." I answer.

"Just how 'the same' are you?-"

"What are you trying to ask? Get to the point."

"Fine, let's cut to the chase. I mean do you, _the human, _like him? That's what I want to know."

I close my eyes and lean back against the wall again, "I, the human… do." There's no point in denying it anymore, not from him and not from myself.

"And the demon?"

I glare at him, just how much information should I share? An exchange is necessary, so I'll ask too. "What is your story with him?" But before I could get an answer, three servants come in, bringing bows of cut fruit and cooked food.

Zein sits up in the throne, waiting eagerly, "Yeayyy!" he exclaims, "My food!" He digs into it, and _wow_ does he eat. "Kurama are you hungry? No matter what, I can't have you here in front of me while I'm eating, and not offer you food if you haven't eaten." _Damn, _while I'm working hard on hating him, he turns and does something stupid like this.

"I ate a little while ago, don't worry." I close my eyes, once again.

"Ok, but don't say I didn't invite you."

He offers food to the servants too, but of course they deny as well. He asks them to stay with him while he eats, since Yomi isn't here, and he doesn't like eating alone. Through the process, he goes on talking about the most random and bizarre things.

_"… and I told him, 'I don't want to fight you,' but he didn't care. He was set on hitting me. So I ran, very very fast. Hahahaha, I had to hide in a river for hours. That man was so funny! A few days later I went to his house, asked for forgiveness and paid for that apple. I'm sorry but I just didn't have the money on me…"_

_ "…So I was in front of the snake, it was huge, possibly the size of this palace. Ok, I'm exaggerating, but it was big…" _He motions a lot with his hands, and gets overly excited when he speaks.

_ "… I ran out of there so fast, SO FAST! hahaha," _He even holds his stomach, that is obviously hurting from laughing so much. His laugh is big and laud, with perfect teeth, teeth that I hate right now. Hate, because they are stopping me from hatting him. I wish I could hate him!

_"…I wasn't even thinking about that, all I was thinking about was my food and possibly a chainsaw. I needed to cut that tree down before it fell on me in the middle of the night and interrupted by wonderful dreams!" _

"…_ No wait, wait, let me finish! Wait, stop laughing, listen! Hahaha, I said 'yeah, this place is obviously hunted because there is a bana- hahaha there's a bana- hahaha," _He can't finish his sentence because he's laughing so much. "_There's a banana on the floor!" _I guess that was the punch line because everybody burst laughing. He fights to control himself, _"I can't breathe… I can't breathe!" _Maybe if I wasn't so set on disliking him, I would have laughed too.

When he is done, he wipes his eyes from tears of laughter and composes himself. The servants leave and once again we're left alone. The room falls silent quick.

"Yomi won't be pleased with you trying to escape. You better get that fox out here to make him happy," He advises.

"I don't need anyone to save me. Whatever happens will happen," I answer without much care.

"I don't want to see him mad."

"Wouldn't it be a perfect opportunity for you to comfort him?" I tease.

"What are you talking about? I would never take advantage of his pain."

His answer makes me sink, but I don't show it, my face as indifferent as ever. Zein isn't a bad person, so by common logic, does that make me the villain? We wait for Yomi's return in silence after that. No matter how I look at him, he doesn't look like the bad guy. So am I the bad guy here? Am I the one messing around with everybody's happiness?


	19. Chapter 19: The doungeon!

***RE-WRITTEN***

I can feel him getting closer. He is outraged, but he'll have to get over it. Zein gets up and stands to the right side of the throne, he flashes his eyes to me. He must also feel the anger I'm feeling originating from Yomi's direction. I inhale deeply, the door knob turns and in walks the king. Even though his presence is dark, his appearance is as calm as ever.

"I said tie him up, so why isn't he?" Yomi's words are sharp.

The guards apologize and come over to me with chains, "Don't touch me! I'm warning you!" I reply instantly.

"Are you really going to threaten my own soldiers in front of me? If you even touch a single hair in their heads, I'll slash your throat." His voice hisses at "slash your throat" causing my body to freeze. I control myself, hoping he won't notice the fear.

This time he isn't playing around, it might really be my end. Zein's takes a few steps to the side, to get away from the perimeter. He crosses his arms across his chest, and gives me this 'don't push it' look. It isn't that he's worried about me, but he must figure out that Yomi this upset can only lead to disaster.

I have no other choice but to let the guards do their job, one ties my wrists and the other my ankles with chains that are connected to each other. This way I can't run, only take very short steps, and I can't use my arms either. I keep my focus on Yomi, if he tries to attack, I'll have to fight him. I can't beat him, but maybe I can manage to get away. I try to raise my energy, to be able to break the chains in case he attacks, but I can't reach anything. There is no energy in my body. This chains, they are _spirit binding chains._

Yomi laughs hysterically, "You really are planning to attack me, aren't you?"

"Only if I am forced too."

He raises his hand in a fist, which he opens rashly, sending out a wave of demonic power. The wave passes by my cheeks, my stomach, and my thighs, it passes so close my hair flies with it, and even though it doesn't touch me the pressure and feeling it leaves behind fills me with terror. "I could kill you instantly if I wanted to… but of course I won't. I still need your mind to win this war. So what am I to do with you? Cut out an arm, or maybe a leg? You can still use your brain even without all four of your limbs." He laughs again, in a crazy sadistic manner.

"Just kill me already!" I plea, finally driven to insanity.

"You would like that, wouldn't you? Like that it would all be over. You know you don't have anything left. You lost your precious human family, I will personally make sure you never see them again. You are being forced to be a traitor once more by siding with me and going against your own so called friends. You lost all privileges you once had in this kingdom for being a fool, and now you decided to throw it all away and try to escape, but failed. Death really doesn't seem like a bad option right about now, right Kurama? But no, you aren't that lucky. To give you death would be the easy way out. There are things way worse than death, and I will make sure you experience them slowly, to savor them, and to make sure that this time you get the point."

Zein looks away, even he feels bad for what is coming for me. Yomi has it all wrong, but I won't try to discuss it. As if he could ever understand how I feel.

"Take him to the dungeon!" Yomi orders, "Nothing but a small amount of water every day for the next two weeks, then ill check up on him. Let's see if this little rebellious phase goes away from my little pet soon. If not I will be forced to use more gruesome methods."

The horrors of the last person I saw in Yomi's dungeon come back to me. The assassin I hired to kill him a thousand years ago was begging for death after being horribly tortured. I won't beg, I won't ask, I won't even talk. What else is left for me anyways? Yomi has made it his personal hobby to rip me from everything I once held dear.

Walking down the corridors everyone stares, I'm relieved not to see anyone I know. I don't want them to see me like this. What will Touya do when he finds out? How long will I survive? If I just give in and don't even fight it, will I go sooner and less painfully? We walk down the stairs, and finally get to my new room, the guards are silent the whole way. It isn't until we are inside with locked doors that one of them speaks. "This is going to hurt… I am sorry," his voice half broken. They place me against the way, and one of them walks to the right side of the room, as if looking for something.

"Just do what you have to do fast, I want to get this over with," I encourage them.

"You're the only one that I've ever seen this peaceful walking down here. Everybody else kicks, screams, cries… it isn't something I enjoy doing. But my loyalty to my king surpasses any morals," says the guard that had wondered off. From the side of the room he grabs two long pieces of metal that resemble crowbars in length and width.

"You can turn away if you want. I'll do it fast, and it'll be over before you know it." The guard offers, walking slowly towards me, both tools in his hands. In this instant is when everything hits me. My heart shakes and I panic, I breathe in and out fast trying to control myself. Memories of times of peace flash threw my mind, Yusuke, Hiei, Kurabara, Botan, Mom… the aching pain of the metal pierces through my lower leg, breaking all my memories. It goes through me, out my calf, and into the floor under me as to secure me in this one position, so I won't be able to move. I remember Yomi's words, "…_and to make sure this time you get the point."_ I was expecting the pain, but it's hard to keep the screams inside as I feel my flesh rip under me. My eyes get filled with salty substance, and my whole body shakes as a reaction to this torture. Before I have time to calm down, the other tool gets dug into my other leg and this time I can't take it anymore. I yell out of pain, loud and clear. Tears flow down my face, I turn cold, my body shivers. I let out grows of pain, both my legs pierced through by metal sticks. I can't control my tears, but they could be confused with the cold sweat dripping down my face. My body can't stop shaking, _just kill me Yomi, but not this. _Why did everything have to end up like this?

The guards back away, leaving me alone to my pain and suffering. Still tied by the chains I can't do anything, I can't use my spirit energy to set myself free. I try to lower my voice, _it's over_, I tell myself. I bite my own lips to stop screams from bursting out in frustration. I take deep breaths, but it doesn't help at all. Blood drips down my legs and into the floor. I throw my head back against the wall and close my eyes, I have to try to calm down. If I was human, usually this would be near the end, the time when the mind accepts death and the spirit separates itself from the body. The pain would almost be over, but for me this is only the beginning. I whimper quietly, my lips shaking, it's so cold. I see the guards stand in front of me, but my vision can't focus. Everything becomes blurry, and I slip into unconsciousness.

_"Shuichi, are you ok?" The familiar voice of the women that loves me the most, feels so close to me. I remember I was running around when she had warned me no too, and I fell and scraped my knee. My knee hurts, I don't like pain._

"_Don't worry Shuichi, mom is here to make everything better."_

_I open my eyes and I'm in a very familiar yet unfamiliar place. I see two shadows at a distance, they are running away from something. Who are they? I follow them down the forest, I try to run fast, but for some reason my legs feel so heavy. When I get closer to them I can see them clearly, it's me… no… it's Yoko, and Yomi. They are running away from something. They run into a cave to hide, I follow them. I can hear them laughing at a distance. _

_"We did it my lord!" Something isn't right here. That isn't Yoko calling Yomi 'my lord,' it's the other way around. _

_"I told you it would be easy, their stupidity disgusts me." Yoko replies._

_"I am so sorry you had to deal with such inferior creatures my lord, next time I will do small tasks like this alone. There is no need for you to waste your time on them."_

_"If that is what you want."_

_Yoko sits to revise the merchandise. That necklace he is holding, somehow I know of it. It's the necklace of Odana, worth a fortune in Demon World. Yomi sits next to him._

_"Look at that, may I?" he asks._

_Yoko hands the necklace over to him and he looks at it mesmerized, paying close attention to the small details in the crystals. Yoko looks at him different, not as a friend but as a- I know that look. Yoko slowly removes the hair that covers Yomi's neck and tossed it to his back. Yomi turns to him in disbelief. Yoko learns in and licks his neck from the bottom to his chin, and then back down. He grabs Yomi's face and brushes his hair with his hand._

_"My… lord?" asks Yomi. I can feel what he is feeling, all of these emotions, they are so hard to describe. He feels desire, but at the same time fear. He wants Yoko on top of him, he wants everything from him, but at the same time he is terrified by him. To Yomi, Yoko is the epiphany of everything beautiful but deadly. _

_"You look cute today. Get on all fours and suck me." Yoko demands. _

_I feel a big emptiness in my chest, any trace of good that I felt just erased with his words. Pain and shame take over, I… I want to run, hide, and cry. _

_Yomi sits there looking lost for a few seconds, but then crawls to the front of Yoko. "What are you thinking?! Don't do it!" I yell, but they can't hear me._

_Yomi looks embarrassed, as Yoko pulls out his dick and jerks it a little. 'Is this all I can be good for' rings in my ears. That was Yomi's voice. "Stop it Yomi!" I try to reach for him, but he can't see me. The look in Yoko's face pisses me off, he is getting pleasure out of humiliating him. _

_As Yomi leans in to insert Yoko in his mouth, Yoko laughs and puts it back inside his pants. His laugh grows lauder, "You really think I would let you do that?" _

_Pain. Pain. Embarrassment. Humiliation. And even more pain. _

_I stand frozen. Why Yoko? Why like this? Why do you do this? As a tear rolls down my face, a noise catches my attention and I turn to the side. Yomi is here, but he is as I remember him, elegant and all powerful. I turn back to where Yomi and Yoko where a little while ago, but no one is there. Wait, I'm not even in the cave anymore. Where am I? _

_"Kurama!" Yomi's laud growl echoes in my ears. "Why do you do this to me?!"_

My eyes open and in an instant I see reality. I am back in the dungeon, the guards look up when they notice I am awake. I must have passed out from the pain. My body is still twitching in agony, and it's so cold. One of the guards offers me water.

What I saw right now, those where memories. Yomi, just how much did I hurt you in the past? There are so many things I don't remember. I guess being here, and under these circumstances will make me feel how you once felt. I am so sorry, I hope one day, you can find it in your heart to forgive me. I stand still in the place I am pierced to, without being able to move, and all I can think about is him. Yomi, I want to see you, I want to know that you are ok.


	20. Chapter 20: Darkness

***RE-WRITTEN***

Every minute feels like an eternity. Stuck here in this one spot, the point Yomi is trying to get across is obvious. I can't move, I can't sit, I can barely breath, I can only stand here and wait for time to pass. Please time, have mercy and go faster. The pitch black darkness only changes when the guards come in to offer me water. When the door opens, the light from outside, as dim as it is, hurts my eyes that have gotten used to this abyss.

Being here has brought back so many memories. When face to face with death the human mind shows glimpses of moments, the memories you will take with you to the other life, and also to remind you of everything you are leaving behind. Since my death is only slowly approaching, I've remembered many things in the time I've been here. From this world, Spirit World and Human World, some beautiful and some painful, but all melancholic mixed with the coldness of my body.

I wonder how long it's been. It feels like weeks, but Yomi clearly said only fourteen days, so that's impossible. A king's word can't be retracted. I need to think of something else to keep my mind off the pain originating from my legs, but that has completely taken over me.

Who am I kidding? I am only human I can't keep up anymore. I want to give up, give in, and just die. Tears roll down my face again, slowly, surely shaken by the cold of my skin. I lick my lips and feel the cuts in them. I am dehydrated, wounded, I've lost too much blood, I don't know is reality and what are terrors and illusions anymore; I'm going crazy. This was the faith of the assassin I hired, I am living his same punishment. I don't want to die like this, cold, frightened, and alone.

The creak of the door lifts my eyes, the dim lights from outside pierces them, so I close them shut in pain.

"Close the door, close it! Can't you see it's hurting him?" A voice that I know doesn't belong to none of the guards yells out. I know this voice, it's just that in my state I can't think straight, I can't recognize it. The door closes and I'm left once again in the dark for a few seconds, until a small flame turns on, a small candle; it is then that I see his face. He looks at me, covers his mouth in angst and turns his face, letting out a low wimp.

"It's… that… bad… uh?" I let out word by word with much trouble.

"Please don't speak my lord," Duen begs. "I had to beg Lord Yomi himself, but I was finally able to visit you."

The sound of that name, I want to ask how he's doing, "I-"

"Please don't say a word." He turns back to make sure the door is closed, then turns back to me. "Lord Yomi can't hear anything that goes on in these rooms. He had them built like that, with a especial material, for he had no intentions of hearing his enemies cries."

"So Yomi-?"

"Here I brought you something," He pulls out a small bottle, interrupting my question. "I told the guards I would give you water today. It has a special remedy, it will relax your nervous system, and you will feel better soon. Please drink up." He lifts it to my mouth and I try my best at taking tiny drinks. The tip of the bottle crushes into the cuts in my lips causing me to shudder and my legs to shake, so I almost give up on drinking.

"Please, take it in little by little." My mouth can't move anymore, water drips down my chin. "You have to drink it all. It will last for the next twenty four hours, tomorrow I will bring you more." He turns to make sure no one is coming, lowering the bottle.

"And I brought you this too," He takes out a small piece of bread about two inches long and two wide.

"I can't…" I admit, and almost move away at the thought of having to chew.

"But you have to, at least a little bit!" He insists, cutting tiny pieces off and placing them in my mouth. I bite in agony, but he is right I need to have something in my stomach. After the bread we continue with the drink. Little by little I do notice my body numbing, everything begins spinning, there are black spots taking over my vision, but at least the pain is going away. _This is a drug._

"How long… has… it been?" I ask

"Five days." He replies.

_Barely?_ It's only been five days? There is still nine more to come?

"You may not want to hear what I am going to tell you, but I do believe you put yourself in this position." I can hear his words at a faraway distance, kind of distorted, but I can still make them out. "When you first arrived here, you were Lord Yomi's pride and joy. I still remember the face he had the day he asked me to take care of you while you stayed, the way he ordered all those gifts for you, he was so happy… I don't know what you were thinking trying to betray him again, and it really is none of my business, I am nothing but a servant here. But since I meet you, I knew you are not a bad person, and if you think about it, you could have anything and everything you could possibly dream of. Anything you want, he will give it to you. He would do anything to please you. He cares about you even more than himself, that he has even taken you back after all these betrayals. People talk about him behind his back and he knows it, but he can't disagree with them, they call him a fool." He takes a few seconds then continues. I feel like time and space don't exist anymore, what kind of drug is this? "Putting you here is hurting him as much as you are hurting, but his wounds are internal, we both know those hurt the most, but sadly this had to be done. OPEN YOUR EYES BEFORE IT'S TOO LATE!" I want to answer but I can't, I have no control over my body. Am I even in my body? "I'll be back tomorrow, rest for now my lord." Are the last words I hear, and my mind shuts down.

_I see him smiling, I feel him touching me, his warm body on top of me, beautiful and strong. He kisses me softly caressing my skin. I let out soft, low, moans. I grip on to his back with all my strength bringing him closer to me, I wish I could find a way to glue him to my body, that way I know he would never leave. I call his name over and over, clawing my nails in his back, wrapping my legs around his waist. My soul can't take it, and my body shows it as a small tear rolls down my cheek, "I love you.." I cry out. He kisses my forehead, my temples, my cheeks, my nose, and finally meets my mouth. I open wide and allow his whole tongue inside of me, I hug him tighter, rolling my tongue around his. "Yomi?... let's just stay like this forever… I don't want to be anywhere that isn't next to you. Do whatever you want with me, just please… please, never leave me!" _

_He takes off my shirt, throwing it to the side, then kisses the center of chest, the exact place where I feel pain when he isn't around. He sucks on it and licks it around in circles, he looks up at me. I see his eyes, the same eyes he would look at me with a thousand years ago, with so much desire. I see the light being reflected off of them, the way his lashes adorn them when he blinks, the way he could make me his just by his powerful glare. He comes back to my mouth, kissing me, but all of the sudden the room where we are turns dark. I can't see him, I can't see anything. I call for him but there is no response, until a cry of pain breaks the silence. _

_"I can't see!" He cries out._

_"Yomi! Where are you?" I sit up in the bed, looking for him, but everything is pitch black. _

_"I can't see!"_

_"Yomi?" _

_He jumps out of the darkness and grabs my neck pushing me down on the bed. "Why did you do this to me?" He yells. _

_I can't breathe! I try to struggle but I can't get him off. I look at him, both his eyes are gone, ripped out of him, blood dripping down his face. A drop falls in my check and slides to the side. I did this to you? The realization comes in a way it only comes in dreams. I hate myself, I deserve to die. I stop struggling, shut my eyes and wait for the end. The tight grip of his hands makes me cough as he pushes down the center of my throat. There's only one thought in my mind: just kill me already. _

_I open my eyes and I am in a long corridor, the walls are red, the temperature hot. I've never been here but I know if I leave this corridor I will be able to return to human world, to my normal life. I turn to the back and demons are chasing me, I run down the long corridor that doesn't seem to end, they'll catch me. I hear them calling for me, wanting my blood. Only one image is in my head, when Yomi finds me, he'll defend me. He'll kill them, pick me up in his arms, and we'll go home. _

_The end of the corridor is near, the door is in my grasp. If I step out of this hall, I will be in human world. But Yomi isn't in human world, so why would I want to go there? I could escape now, but I won't see Yomi anymore. What do I do? The demons get closer, all of them with horrible aspects, all of them wanting to feast on my flesh, and I make up my mind. _

_I won't leave. Yomi will come and save me, he always does. Since back then, I am the one he cares about the most. He won't just leave me here. The demons approach faster, so close I can see their horrifying faces. I get down and cover my head with my hands, trying to protect myself like a frightened little child. Why isn't he here to save me? The demons grab me and dig into my skin, both my legs being eaten alive._

I gain consciousness again, the pain in my legs is coming back. Is that why I had that weird dream? _'Yomi?... let's just stay like this forever…'_ The sound of my voice echoes in my ears, and I get embarrassed at my behavior. Even if it was in a dream, I said I loved him. I feel the tear in my face. So I was crying in reality too? How much further can this body be pushed before it collapses into nothingness? How much more can my spirit take before giving up? I am hurting inside and out, both with cruelty, both just as excruciating. Yomi I hate you! Why don't you see how much I need you right now?


	21. Chapter 21: Plotting

***RE-WRITTEN***

I've been slipping in and out of consciousness since then. I come back to reality only in small glimpses, the rest my mind is shut off. When I am awake I feel nothing though, no pain, no relief, no fear, nothing. My world is spinning, changing colors, brightening, then shutting down again. The only moments I remember are when the guards offer me water, or when Duen has come to give me more drugs and bread. I've noticed he's been increasing the size of the bread day by day, making me eat more. I don't remember how many times he's been here, I believe maybe six or seven, that means I only have a few more days to go.

"I am here my lord, please wake up so you can drink it," Duen hurries me.

I drink out of the little bottle, by now my body is completely numb, so it isn't hard to swallow or even talk. In this state I don't experience pain. Wait, since when does Duen have blue hair? Or such delicate features? "…Touya?" The whisper of his name slips my lips.

He looks up at me suspiciously, "My lord, why do you confuse me with that soldier?"

I got confused, that is definitely not Touya's voice, it's the way the drugs are playing with my mind. I could recognize Duen's voice in a million, even robotic and distorted as he sounds, because he is the only one I've talked to during these times in hell. "You just … nothing."

I can tell Duen is bothered by it, "Why are you thinking about that low class soldier?"

"He is good looking isn't he?"

"What did you just… WHAT ARE YOU SAYING?! I am here risking my life to help you, so that you and My Lord Yomi, could reach happiness, and while I am here you are thinking of that man? WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU?!"

The effects of the drugs are making me act in ways I never would in all my senses. "Haha… so I have to be faithful and quiet while he goes around sleeping and sweet talking just about anybody else behind my back?" If it was just sex, I know in the back of my mind, I might not really care. I understand he has desires, and to grab someone, bend them over, and fuck them, means nothing. But it's the thought that he whispers words of love into their ears, words that I know he means, that infuriates me. "I know about Zein, and he is obsessed over Yoko, where does that leave me? Am I supposed to bow my head down and just take it? Am I not allowed to search for my own happiness? To try to find someone that cares? And to be honest, there isn't anything about Touya that I dislike."

Duen relaxes before answering back. "But the law doesn't prohibit anything in that matter, my lord. Lord Yomi is allowed to have as many partners as he pleases, as long as he is fair and able to provide for all of them."

This is all true. I've been away from demon world for so long that I got used to a different society, where only one partner is accepted. Here in demon world, where beings live for thousands of years and power is the law, things like sexuality and sexual relationships are of little to no importance. In human world, for example, couples of the same sex are seen as 'different' by most people. Here, nobody cares who you mate with, female with female, male with male, of female with male. The same with partners and having multiple partners is actually looked upon like a prize only great lords get to experience, because the law says you may be able to have as many partners as you are able to _provide_ for. 'Providing' meaning in every aspect: attention, sex, living expenses, everything. Even time and affection need to be divided upon them equally, like if the lord is to spend way too many nights with one partner and not enough with another one, the abandoned one can file for separation. Or if the lord gives a gift to only one partner or has more favors with some more than others, it could lead to even charges against them. But in the end, multiple partners are allowed and even glorified in this world.

"I will never accept that," he looks at me surprised. "I can't!" I can't because the jealousy and rage are burning in my chest, because I know if I could, I would kill them both at sight.

"My lord, I know you haven't been in this land for many years and that it's going to be hard to grow accustom to-"

"No!" I yell, scaring him a little. "I won't be his second partner!"

"The drugs are taking effect on you, they are making you say things you don't mean. Just try to finish the drink and get some rest." I take a few more swigs out of the bottle.

"Duen, how long has it been?" I ask in a more civilized manner.

"Twelve days my lord, just two more to go," he gives me a fragile smile.

I wonder something. Why if everyone in the kingdom seems to be against me , and everyone obviously prefers Zein, why is it Duen is helping me? I call his name.

"Yes?"

"Why are you helping me so much? If you get caught… and the worst part is that I am letting you do it."

"Lord Kurama, since your arrival I was assigned to serve you, and I grew a liking to you, so what can I do?"

"You're the first."

He appears to understand what I'm saying, he turns away from me, as if what's coming next is painful to explain. "He is nice. He is very very sweat and caring, and he loves him so much. Nobody's told me, I've seen it. I see the way he looks at him, and talks to him. Being with him makes him so happy, and I know he would never do anything to hurt him… but," He turns to me and I see sadness reflected in his face, "It isn't him." I remember Zein's words in the forest, _it's never been me, it's always been you… It's always been Kurama! _Tension builds up on my throat so I swallow hard, no matter how numb the body, I guess you can't get rid of emotional pain. "For Lord Yomi, it's you. You're the one that makes him happy. And that's why I'll take care of you, because I know I am taking care of him, while taking care of you. I want Lord Yomi to be the happiest he can."

"Yomi is loved by many…"

"Yes, our lord is a very good lord, we are lucky to have him. He doesn't resort to violence or intimidation and he helps us when we need it, we really are lucky to be under his protection. So in return, I the same as many others, have sworn total allegiance."

It's so different to see this side of Yomi, all my memories of him are when he was impatient, young and immature. During my time here I've been so caught up on everything else that I've never stopped to notice that Yomi really is a great king loved by his people. To have an army that is willing to fight and die for him, that just shows how much he is worth.

"What has he been doing lately? How is everything up there?" I ask.

"He's been doing the same thing for the last few years, preparing for the upcoming war."

"That isn't what I mean."

He lowers his head, "Yes, they have been together."

The knot in my throat widens. Duen could never understand jealousy like this, wanting to completely own someone especially of Yomi's caliber. I understand why he thinks I am a fool, anybody would be delighted with being one of the partners of the king, but not me. I want him all, I want to possess him.

"My lord may I suggest something?"

"What is it?"

"Sometimes pride isn't everything."

Yomi's words come to mind, _And what good is pride when faced with your biggest weakness? Maybe one day you will love like I do, and then you will see that pride means nothing when it comes to the heart._

"Sometimes it is smarter to bend a little bit here, to gain a little control over here," he continues. "Don't go against him, don't talk back to him. Float like the water in his ocean, do his every will. You will see how soon he will want only you." I can't believe he is telling me this, but if I play like that, wouldn't it make me just like Yoko. He does anything to get what he wants, and he always does. "Don't get mad at anything, just smile and agree. Don't run off, wait in his bed. Everybody loves obedience, bend a little now that times are hard, gain control, and later you will have the upper hand. Now I am not telling you to go manipulate and hurt him, I will never forgive you if you do. What I am saying is he has two other very good looking, very powerful and completely surrendered to him, demons. Of course he rather go have a good time with them than spend time fighting with you. Use your mind, I am surprised you being so up there for everything else don't know anything about bending someone will." Duen shakes his head, I can't help but giggle.

"When it comes to Yomi I lose all my senses."

"I will leave now, but please, consider what I said."

"I definitely will."

He is right, enough of this twisting a turning. It's time to step up and really try to win Yomi's heart.


	22. Chapter 22: The break down

***RE-WRITTEN***

**The following chapter contains sadomasochism, if you don't like it, feel free to skip it. **

Today is my last day here, for that reason Duen won't be coming. I don't know if Yomi will come to get me now or until the day is over, I just hope the drugs don't wear off that fast. I've been thinking about what Duen told me, and came to the conclusion of following through. Maybe it's just the drugs speaking, but being completely subdued to Yomi doesn't sound that bad. I feel tiny waves of pain coming from my legs and my vision is becoming clearer, the drugs are wearing off after all. Just don't think about it, it's just a few hours, it can't possibly be any worse than the first five days in this place.

I wait and wait, and finally the door opens and in comes the object of my demise, elegant, composed, and so beautiful. He closes the door, lights a candle, and stands in front of me, looking down on me with outmost power.

"You smell nice," he teases. I know what I smell of: rot and decay. "Let's see if my little pet has finally learned his lesson." He brushes my bangs behind my ears. "Tell me, who is your master?"

I look up at him, frightened. He's always had this effect on me, he is just too much. "You are," I answer in a low voice.

"Who is your master? I'm sorry I couldn't hear you," he smiles, enjoying this.

"You are. You are my only master," I swallow. My throat is so dry it burns, making me want to cough, I try hard not to.

"Where do you belong?"

"Right by your side, no matter what." I cough and retch a few times, each feeling like my stomach is being pulled to my throat. I manage not to throw up, holding it in with much trouble.

"No matter what?"

Why is he making me talk, he knows I can't do it, "Until the day I die." I swallow again, and this time vomit, only there is nothing in my stomach to throw out, so all that follows are disgusting sounds as my stomach flips outside down and twists altogether. This goes on for a maybe two minutes, he does nothing to help, just stands there without moving an inch. I relax when I'm finally able to control myself.

"Pets should know better than to try to run away, they can't survive without their masters."

My eyes are watery when I look up at him and shake my head. _Please don't make me talk anymore, just rip out my throat instead,_ he doesn't seem bothered at all. He grabs the two metal sticks carved in my legs, I take a deep breath and wait for it. With a swift motion he rips them both out of me and throws them to the side. I try so hard to not let out screams, biting my lips as I fall to the floor. I reach my hands to my mouth to cover myself, shaking uncontrollably. I blink back tears, but it is inevitable, they run down my face rapidly as I gasp for air. My legs are completely destroyed, I don't even want to look at them.

He walks across the room and stands next to the door on the other side. "Nice pets come crawling to their master. If you really want to get out of here, limp over here." He orders. Yomi, why are you being so cruel? You know I can't. I break down in tears, my brain surrendering to the horror, he doesn't care at all. "Limp," he repeats, "Or I'll leave you here to rot on your own." He doesn't just want to see me hurt, he wants to see me humiliated.

I put both hands on the floor, waves of pain immediately running through my body. There isn't a part of me that isn't sore and hurting. I push my body to him, using my hands, elbows and hips. I advance little by little dragging myself throw the floor, like the worst of the worst, the most degraded of all beings. This hurts me, not just physically but emotionally, things will never be the same. In his face there is a smile of superiority the more I struggle, he is getting aroused at my pain, at seeing me like this. I focus on moving, this will all be over soon, either he will take me back or kill me, either one right now sounds appealing. When I finally reach him, I look up at him and wait for his next order.

"And what do all good pets do when they finally reach their master?"

I look away and blink more tears. I finally recognize the feeling that _Yomi_ felt in my dream or memory, when Yoko told him to suck him, because I am feeling it right now. I don't know if it has a name, maybe it's many emotions jumbled together. It's worse than sadness, more overwhelming than despair, but in the back of the mind there's still _desire._ I bend over and lick the top of his shoe, I lick first and then kiss it. There is something very wrong and sick about me, I know it, because this is all getting me hot. How? I don't know. How is it possible for me to be feeling like this, by someone who wants to hurt me so much? It's frightening, it's repulsive, but it's happening. I kiss and lick my way up his leg, bite softly at his knee, and lick all the way up to his thighs. When I reach his center I breathe heavily in front of it, letting my warm breath reach him.

"Master?..." I let out in a wimp, with my eyes closed. "Ummm… master? I moan as I tease him through the top of his clothes, rubbing my face against his dick in a circular motion. I lick and nibble on it softly, and it rises quickly, this action gives me a sense of pride. _I really am sick!_

Since he doesn't move away I continue. Still wearing the cuffs, it's hard to reach for him, but I manage to push myself to pull down his pants to let out his erection. It looks so delicious, I want to taste it already, but he pushes my forehead away. "What?" I ask confused, "Am I not good enough?"

"You're burning up, let's go take care of you first," he says.

"You care about me?" I whimper and smile at the same time. It's as if a light of hope sparkled in my soul.

"Come, let's go," he insists.

"Wait master, I want to please you."

"We'll do that late-" but his words end as I shove his entire dick in my mouth, all the way in, I couldn't wait anymore. He says my name with a shaky voice. I feel him stroking my hair softly while I bob my head in front of him. I am half-dead, dragging on the floor, bleeding, hurt, crying, completely broken by this man, but I can't help but want him.

I lick him from the top to the bottom, and go even lower to his balls. I can tell he didn't expect it by the trembling noises he makes. I work them with my mouth as I stroke him up and down with my hand.

"You're so good at this… how I've missed you."

Say it Yomi, tell me more. Tell me how much you want me, I want to hear your voice. I put his dick in my mouth again, as deep as I can, and suck, suck, suck. I feel him twitching, and he gives up the whole 'taking care of me' idea real quick.

"Come here," He grabs my head with both hands and starts trusting into me, his voice is beastly when he says, "Push it all the way in… deeper… that's not all the way… Shove me all the way down your throat!"

I go crazy under his control, obeying his every word, I hear him moan as he fucks my mouth. Keep going Yomi don't stop now, I want to hear you scream. "AH! You fucking whore, you disgusting, unworthy traitor! You're mine! You're mine and nobody else's." His words are like a blanket to my cold heart, covering it in warmth. "I'll never, EVER, let anybody else touch you. I'll kill them, do you hear me? I'll kill whoever touches you."

This is what I wanted to hear, that he wants me. I work harder on pleasing him, his dick is completely covered in my saliva, so much that some is dripping to the floor. I moan too, so he can hear how much I am enjoying this.

"You'r- you're my bitch! You're _my _bitch!" there's passion and anger in his words. My heart can't take it, it's okay Yomi, after all the pain we've been through it's okay if our love isn't pink colored. I'll take anything you give me, as long as it's you. A tear drips down my face. He brushes it off with his finger, brings his finger to his mouth, and licks it. He wants _everything_ from me, even my tears.

My heart hurts. The love and passion inside of me take me to nirvana. Right now in this moment, I am the hurt and the happiest, his nothing and his everything, his whore and his treasure, his past and his future, his love and his hate, his pain and his smiles, his bitch and his partner. He wants to kill me but he wants to fuck me, he wants go get rid of me but he can't live without me, and I wouldn't change a thing.

His dick grows inside my mouth, about to explode; he grabs my head and thrust inside of me one final time. This time he stays there, shaking, throbbing, he has me in a lock hold so I can't move, and I don't want to. I want him to give me everything he has. I feel his warm cum dripping down my throat, and the pain that was there earlier vanishes. He loosens his hold on my head and I pull him out to run him through my face, leaving his semen all over me. I brush him against my lips, my cheeks, my forehead and down my neck, with my eyes closed, enjoying the pleasure of knowing he is mine.

"You taste so good master," I whisper, still rubbing his dick against my face.

"You're so amazing. Nobody can make me feel what I feel with you," he brushes my hair with his fingers. "Everything about you drives me crazy, you're making me insane."

This is my chance, whatever I tell him in this moment will stay in his mind forever. "I am sorry master, I've learned my place. I will never disobey you again. _I'm yours_."

He removes his semen from my face with his hands, and carries me in his arms. "Let's go take care of you."

I am so glad he is here with me, because I was about to crumble down. Yomi, _I love you._ So much, so much it's impossible to bear it.


	23. Chapter 23: A new beginning

***RE-WRITTEN***

"Sir, he is coming to."

"Sedate him again."

"But he is resisting too much, we can't just keep drugging him…"

"Especially since he already has large residues of drugs in his system."

"That isn't our fault, we have to do what we have to do. Just sedate him again!"

"Somebody was helping him out."

"I wonder if The King knows about this?"

"This time he won't forgive him."

Voices. All I hear are voices. All I see is light. Am I dying?

I feel everything spinning, like the times with the drugs, but faster. I am lost in a black oblivion, unable to breath, looking for something to grasp too, to cling for my life. I push my soul out into my body, and finally feel my lungs move gasping for air. I jump out of bed startled, looking around trying to recognize where I am.

A women runs over to my bed, motioning me not to panic, "Please, calm down!" She turns for the door, "He woke up, I need someone in here!" She turns to me again. She's young with brown skin, pink eyes, and pink hair picked up in a ponytail. "Please Lord, could you lie back down?"

Dis she just call me _lord? _"Where am I? Who are you?" I ask dazed.

"You are in the infirmary, you were brought here to heal your wounds. Do you remember being in the dungeon?" She asks. Glimpses of torture and pain, screams and tears, come to me. I grab my head trying to stop the memories. "You still aren't healed, please lie back down."

"I want to get out of here." I try to get up, but have no strength on me, and fall the floor. Two men run into the room and hurry to pick me up. I feel so weak.

"Please my lord, lie down. You can't go anywhere in your condition," The women begs.

"Am I still a prisoner?" I ask. That is the only reason they could have for not letting me leave.

"No Lord Kurama, you are not. But Lord Yomi asked us to keep you here until you where healed. Please allow us to look at you first, feed you, and when you are all better you can go wherever you please."

I lie back down, If Yomi ordered it I don't want to go against him, that's what Duen advised me when I was in there. I do remember the dungeon, but only parts and in no order, like I was lost in a place where time didn't exist, where nothing existed. I look at my legs, they are wrapped around in bandages. Of course I remember parts, I won't be able to forget something this horrible even if I wanted to.

"How long have I been here?" I ask the girl.

"Today is your fifth day."

What? I thought it had only been a few hours for sure. Five days, that's insane. After they check me thoroughly, and feed me fruits, they finally say the words I've been waiting for weeks to hear: you can go. I'm finally free.

Duen walks in as I'm putting on my shoes, preparing to walk out of there, "Lord Kurama, I am so glad you are ok! Now if you would come with me, I would like to show you your new room." I'm happy to see Duen is ok after all the risk he took in helping me, but I am almost sure I heard them saying that I had been helped. Has Yomi not found out about it?

We go all the way to the top of the palace, the last floor, "So I am switching rooms again?"

"You will like this." He replies, with a happy smile. "Lord Yomi asked me to help prepare it for you right after he took you to the infirmary, and the smiles he had in your first return seem to have come back to him… I am happy." I know what he means 'you see how my plan worked?' but of course we can't talk about this out in public. So Yomi is being Yomi again, I am so glad.

"Here," He says, standing in front of the door. "Open it."

I open the door and there are no words to describe the paradise I am in. I laugh out loud, covering my mouth with my hands. I am so excited, I throw my arms around Duen, and squeeze him tight. Then, I run to the giant bed and throw myself on the pillows, bouncing up and down, enjoying the fresh aroma of daylight coming in through the enormous windows. This room is ten times more beautiful than the first one I was given.

"Do you like it?"

"Of course I do!" I yell in excitement, with a smile the size I haven't had in months.

"Well this is only your bed room."

"What?" I ask confused. _What exactly does that mean?_

"This whole floor had been built especially for you. All the rooms are full of surprises, but the lord's command was for you to wait for him to look around. He must want to see your reaction." I can't believe it, Yomi took me back. He comes over to my bed and whispers, "So stay here and don't mess up anymore. I am going to bring you food, please don't try to escape through the window."

"Duen, please!" His comment irritates me a little.

"Well then, I'll be back," and he heads for the door.

"Wait Duen…" I stop him. "Where is he?"

"With the army, it's still daylight."

"With the army?" This upsets me, I thought for sure he would be here with me. Duen gives me a look, as to remind me of our plan, so I relax myself. "That is fine, I'll wait until he is done," I reply, in an educated manner. Duen smiles and leaves, proud of my behavior.

He comes back with soup, since my stomach hasn't had any real food in weeks, It's better to start with something light and slowly build it back up. I want to devoir it, but that is no way to act. I sip on it slowly. Duen and I communicate in writing.

_-Does he know you helped me?_ My message reads.

_-I heard the doctor told him you had large amounts of drugs in your system, but he asked all the medical care to keep it a secret. He is covering for you again, and this time, sparing my life in the process._ His message answers.

_-I guess this means I am forgiven_

_-But don't take it lightly, remember what I told you. Use your head, not your heart. _

_-Are they still together?_

His reply is a simple 'yes.' It infuriates me, I want to run out there and kill them both. After what I did for him he still goes back to that guy. I blush at the thoughts of that day, the way I humiliated myself in front of him. It's embarrassing, but it also makes me happy, and I am sure he liked it just as much as I did when it was happening. We let ourselves go and acted like total animals, on instinct alone, but it was so beautiful. That connection we had, does he have it with him too?

I burn the paper with a candle and throw the residues out the window. I have to stick to the plan and be patient. I know for sure he will soon love only me.


	24. Chapter 24: Confessions

***RE-WRITTEN***

I don't believe in destiny. I believe that planning, strategizing, and every decision I make controls my future, at least that's what I've believed for years. But now, it is almost frightening to see the situation I have put myself into. Love isn't a necessary emotion, you don't need it to survive or to live. Still, in a life of complications, when you're shown signs of care, it is difficult to not react. It just happened that the person I care about complicates everything even more. He isn't only one of the three kings of demon world, he isn't only one of the strongest beings in this dimension, but he is also someone that represents a past I don't like remembering. Out of all people I could fall for, I fell for the one that can hurt me the most. And I didn't just fall, I've hit rock bottom, losing everything I once held dear. Still, I regret nothing, and that is what scares me the most. It started by simple attraction, I remember the first time I felt his skin against mine. I knew I shouldn't, but I let myself go. I didn't even think about stopping him. I gave in without hesitation, I knew how much he cared about me. Yomi has always cared, since I first meet him, but back then things where way different.

I close my eyes and imagine him here with me, I toss my head to the side allowing passage into my neck. He whispers my name into my ear, my body shivers. I bite my lower lip and press my face against his, sniffing deeply taking in his scent, "ah… Yomi…"

I snap my eyes open and sit up straight in the couch of my new bedroom. I take my hands to my face in disbelief, trying to hide the shame of what I just noticed. I can't believe I got aroused just by imaging him here with me, I should stop thinking about these things or I won't be able to control myself. I look out into the city, from up here I can see almost everything. I wonder if he heard me calling his name. How much longer is he going to take? I've been waiting for him for hours.

The window opens unexpectedly by a strong wind, I jump to my feet to see Yomi dashing into the room. He is still wearing his armor, I guess he really was with the army. I'm glad, "You scared me! Why did you come in through here?"

"Because to come in properly through the door would take way to long," he replies instantly and confident. His voice, his figure, he is finally here with me. I don't want to wait anymore, I want to touch him. Just seeing him here makes me feel weird, _horny._ I blush at my own thoughts, my lips part on their own, my mouth dries up, craving his saliva. Should I go to him?

"What have you been doing all day?" He asks.

"Thinking of you." A small grin takes over his face, I know I shouldn't let something small like this get to my head, but I can't stop myself. I take a step forward.

"I want to show you around."

"Oh…" I stop myself from going any further. "Yes, Duen told me to wait for you." It's true, I want to see what he did for me, but right now I don't care about that, right now all that is in my mind is him. I am disappointed by the fact he doesn't feel the same way.

"Come this way." He leads me down the corridor, "I hope you like it, but if there's anything you don't like feel free to tell me."

"I can't 'not like' something that comes from you."

He grins again, hiding his face from me. This is so embarrassing, I am sure he knows the state I am in. Maybe this is too much, am I being a nuisance? I should try to control myself, maybe he is still angry, or tired after a long day of work. Maybe he is just frustrated with everything that has been going on, and here all I keep thinking about is sleeping with him. But I can't help it, it's a natural instinct. All I've been thinking about is him, I haven't even prepared anything for the war or studied our enemy. I can't believe this, maybe I am just a nuisance after all. Yomi isn't just some sex maniac, he has a lot going on right now and I am supposed to be helping him in everything. So come on Kurama, focus. First, I need to get rid of this wood, I have to think of something else. I will translate 'je l'aime a mourir' to English… Ugh, this doesn't help, it's reminding me of Yomi. Well I'll focus on math then…

"Here is the first room," Yomi interrupts my thoughts. "You can open it."

The first room is like a giant closet with everything I could possibly need, from clothes, shoes, perfumes, and even hair care. Everything personal that I could need is here. The second room is a giant theater, with rows and rows of movies. There is a science room, a training room, a meditation room, a Jacuzzi and swimming pool room. There's even a bar with pool tables, a bartender, and music, among other things.

"How did you do all of this?" I ask, truly amazed.

"Do you forget who I am?" I am speechless, how did he do all this so fast, it's impossible. "There is one more place I want to show you, they say save the best for last right? Open this last door."

I wonder what it could be, what can be better than all of this already? It's like he is bringing human world to me. I see, so that is what he is trying to do. I turn the door knob, my eyes on Yomi the whole time, I can't believe he would do all of this for me. I push the door in and feast my eyes on the view. The excitement takes over and I burst out laughing.

"Yomi!" I walk into the enormous library, with aisles and aisles of countless stories. Books piled up and in rows that cover all the walls and reach high above into the ceiling. I have never seen anything like this. Even the libraries back at home aren't as big as this one.

"I know you like to read, so here is something to keep you entertained."

"I can't believe this!"

"There is something I want to give you." His style of vocals turn my head, he got serious. He walks to the center of the room, there are four long wooden tables with a total of eighteen chairs, so that visitors can sit down and read. Does this mean I am allowed to bring people over? From one of the aisles he picks up a large, maroon colored book. It looks like it has been through a lot, it's a bit damaged.

"I remember years ago we tried three times to get our hands in this book…" No way, could it really be? "…not for me, but for you of course. Every time we got close to it, it had already been taken to another place for safekeeping. Of course there are copies of it anybody could buy at a book store, but those copies aren't complete. This right here is the original work, written by the philosopher herself, the one you always desperately wanted. Here, I give it to you."

He reaches out to me, handing the book over. "No way… could it possibly be…?"

"The Book of Oneness, the one you always wanted."

"How did you get this?" I yank it from his hand in desperation and open it up to make sure with my own eyes this is really what I think it is. I flip through the pages in disbelief, I can't believe it, it really is the book. "How did you find it? I spent hundreds of years tracking it down, is it really the original?"

"Yes, the original itself, not tainted or fixed for the purposes of publishing companies or governments. It is the original, uncut, book that the author herself wrote while sitting in her garden."

"But how?"

"Sit down Kurama," He offers. "Take your time to read it."

"How did you get this? It's always been in hiding!"

"Do you forget who I am? I am Yomi, second in command to the king of thieves himself."

_Second in command?_ You to me?

I place the book in the table and throw my arms around him, tiptoeing to reach him. "Thank you so much, for everything."

He places his hands around my waist and massages up and down my back, "I'm sorry Kurama."

I understand he must feel bad for the dungeon, but it was also my fault for not following simple orders like staying inside the palace. I understand he did it because he thought I wanted to escape and not come back like I did before. "Yomi, when I tried to leave this last time, I was planning to go to human world to make sure my family was ok and returning within a few hours. I wasn't trying to leave you."

We stand here, embracing each other. "Why didn't you tell me?" his voice shakes, in pain, I hold him tighter.

"You were mad, you wouldn't have believed me anyway. All the evidence pointed against me, and to be honest, I was already tired of all these mind games. I admit when I came here I had no intention of staying, my plan was to pay back my debt and leave after the war, but now…"

I pull away from him, that is enough of these games. Who cares who is stronger and who is weaker? Who cares about pride? At least I don't. I hold his face in my hands, "I have grown feelings for you that are stronger than anything else I have ever felt. I want to be with you in every way possible, and I want you to choose me. I want it to be me, and not them."

He is shocked and confused, I hadn't see this side of him in so long. His lips part and I can't help but dive in for the kiss, but he stops me covering my mouth with his hand. All the hope I felt leaves my body, and I am swept with a dark feeling of despair. So that is your answer then? It hurts, but at least I know I tried everything I could to keep you instead of just giving up.

"Wait." He takes a few seconds, "What exactly are you saying?"

"I am saying, I truly care about you," my voice a lot softer than I intended.

"But how?" he ask, loudly, unable to believe anything.

"I really don't know, it wasn't planned or anything. It was definitely not expected either, it just happened. I first noticed I liked your body, but you knew that already. Who wouldn't? As I saw more of you, I fell for you attitude, your pose, the way you carry yourself, the decisions you make. I fell for the way you teased me, and I wanted you more and more. Now it's at the point where just thinking about you drives me crazy…"

"Kurama…"

"You've been on my mind this whole time, I just want to be with you. I don't want to give you up to anybody else."

He grabs me and pushes me down against the table, with a tight grip on my arms. "How do I know this isn't another one of your tricks? How do I know you're not just lying?" He grunts.

"You can't, you just have to believe in me."

"I believed in you before and look at where you got me." I have no answer for that, I turn my face to the side, just thinking about that reminds me of how unworthy I am of his feelings. "You say you want to be with me, but how convenient that you say this now that I am King. When exactly was it that you supposedly started developing feelings for me?"

"The day I first say you."

"What?! Back then you didn't care!" He yells.

"Not him, me, Shuichi." I mumble.

He loosens his grip on me, and eventually lets me go. He steps away; I sit up on the table. I know that name caught him by surprise, but I am not going to sit here and tell him Yoko loves him when I know that isn't true.

"I care about you Yomi, am I not good enough?"

He throws his hands to his head, in a sign of exhaustion. He thinks about it for a while, "What about your family? Are you willing to stay here with me and never see them again?"

"I wish I could visit them, but if there is no other choice, they will forever be in my heart."

"What about Yusuke and Hiei, even Koenma? Now that is a friendship I never saw coming."

"Our lives are headed in different directions, it was fun while it lasted."

"To be my official partner, that is what you mean, right? You know with that title come responsibilities. Being together officially means no more fucking around. No disobedience, no running around as if you're free, if you are going to be mine you will be mine complete and I won't think twice about pressing charges against you for anything... especially adultery."

"If I am unfaithful, I'll take the punishment, but it won't be necessary because I am not planning to. However, I won't think twice about pressing charges either. I want to be the only one, I don't want you to have a second partner."

"I just can't shake the feeling away that you are clinging on to me because you have nothing left."

"Yomi, trust me. If I hated you I would be dead right now, but even after everything that has happened, I can't. I would never subdue myself to someone out of fear, your comment is insulting."

"There is a war coming up, I could lose everything I have right now. I could lose the kingdom, the power, the servants; I could be dethroned, exiled, or even killed. Would you care for me then? If I end up in a ditch somewhere, without anything, would you still want to be with me?"

"You just don't get it, but I don't blame you," I will make you understand. "I have lived as a human for the past years, before that I was a thief switching from hiding place to hiding place. I am not going to lie, living like this is comfortable but that isn't why I am here. I couldn't care less about material things, and if you are to lose everything, I will be laying on that ditch next to you."

Neither one of us is playing around, these right here are our true feelings, these are his real fears. He thinks I am only here for his kingdom, he thinks I am just trying to gain power. I don't blame him, this is all Yoko's fault. How can I make him understand how I really feel? My eyes get watery, but I don't try to stop myself, that is enough of hidden emotions. They have only hurt us and split us up until now.

"What I am telling you Yomi, is that I know our past isn't pretty. I know I've hurt you a lot, if I could change that now I would, because it kills me. It torments me to know how much I've hurt you, but I can't do anything about that now. I know it is unfair that now I ask for you to take me, when I had you I didn't treasure you. I know I don't deserve you, but still… but still… If you could find it in yourself to forgive me-"

He cuts me off by kissing me. I automatically wrap my arms around his shoulders and my legs around his waist. His right hand surrounds my waist, his left pressing my lips against his. I finally let loses of all my bottled up emotions. I kiss him fervently, allowing myself to do everything I want to do. He has never kissed me like this. He runs his arms strongly up and down my back, he goes lower and strokes my thighs, massaging them forcefully, carving them with his fingertips. I rip my mouth away from his in attempt to catch my breath; he ceases the opportunity and invades my neck, sucking on it, biting it. His warm breath talks to me in my ear, "This is all I ever wanted. This right here is all I ever asked for." He licks the sensitive part of my ear, and I lose consciousness. I am driven only by emotion.

I search for his mouth and dive into it with my tongue, which he takes control over, locking his mouth around it and sucking on it. When he lets go, I pull back smiling. He smiles back as a reaction, "You like that?"

"It makes me think about sucking other places," I tease, smiling.

He kisses my chin, tossing my head back, and goes down towards my neck. "Maybe you should." He rips my shirt off like a bandage and takes over my chest. He teases and sucks on my nipples, my arms tighten around his neck, and I bring my head back and please his ears. I don't want to waste any time with him. If he is kissing my neck I want to kiss his cheek, if he is kissing my cheek I want to kiss his neck. I don't want to stay away from him not even for a second.

"Yomi… "

"Yes?"

"Let me get on my knees."

"You want to?"

"Of course I do, I've been thinking about it all day." I jump off the table and push him against it. I can't wait to have him again, to make him go wild like that day.

"Take your clothes off!" I command, pulling at his armor. He helps me undressing him, but at the sight of his chest I get nauseated. Everything falls from the pedestal I had placed it in. I know I shouldn't get mad, I should keep going, Duen gave me the good advice of not letting things like this bother me. If I get mad now I could ruin everything, but I can't help it, I'm going to snap.

"What the _fuck_ is that?!" I don't even care about cussing right now, that really breaks my character. This isn't me.

"Kurama-"

"What is that?!" I pull away from him, fighting back the urge to break down right here in front of him. My soul itself is being ripped into pieces, I can't stand it. The pain is too much, how can he do this to me? "All I've been thinking about is you, and this is what you've been doing?!"

"Kurama stop! Please, listen!" He reaches for my hand, but I retract it as fast as he touches it.

"Let go of me! Don't touch me!"

"Can you at least let me explain," I try to leave. But he stops me. "This was before what just happened, I didn't know the way you felt. You can't blame me for something that happened before we got together."

Got together? _Officially?_ Even though I know he's right I'm still so infuriated. All this time at the dungeon and after, all I've thought about was him. However, he's been off with who knows who, doing stuff that I don't even want to imagine. His chest is covered in marks. I shake my head trying to throw those thoughts out of it.

"Look, Kurama! I am sorry, I really am."

"I don't want you to be with anybody else, Yomi. I can't stand it!"

"I know, and its ok, I won't." He reaches for me again, and this time I let him. "I don't need anybody else if I have you… Please, forgive me."

I lean in and hug him, curling my body against him, but pull away at the thought of those marks against my face. "I am going to go to sleep, I don't want to see you like that."

"I understand."

"Stay with me tonight." I know it's out of jealousy, but if he's with me no one will touch him.

"Of course."

Back in my room I lay down under the blankets, Yomi tries to get under them too, but I stop him. "What do you think you're doing?" He stops, shocked. I am shocked myself at my sudden rise in power when it comes to him, I told him to stop and he listened. "Of course not! While you have those marks on you, you are not coming near me." This has to be the dumbest thing I've ever done. I know it, but I can't be with him while he is marked all over by someone else, I just can't. "You can spend the night in the couch."

He is surprised, but doesn't argue back, he sits down in the couch promptly. I know he won't sleep, and with his speed he could leave and come back without me knowing. I use my energy to give life to a weed plant. It grows from the palm of my hand until it reaches him and covers his body. He doesn't move away from it.

"I will wake up if you try to leave."

"I am not planning on going anywhere, I promise." He comforts me, but I can't trust him.

I tightened my grip around the plant. It isn't you I don't trust, maybe it's just lack of confidence. I curl up within the pillows and blankets, today has been a long day, but I am happy with the way everything turned out. Is this a dream? Can I really be this happy? Is Yomi now officially my partner? I never really got a chance to ask him. Knowing that he is here and going nowhere, gives me the peace to fall into a deep sleep.


	25. Chapter 25: Filler

***RE-WRITTEN***

**This chapter is a filler, It's an idea i got driving around one time. Hope you like. **

The weed pulls away from my grip, I jump up as a reaction, waking up startled.

"Calm down, it's already time to go," his voice calls out.

I catch myself acting like a frighten little dog afraid of losing his master, it's kind of upsetting.

"I don't mind watching you sleep all day, but we have to go already." He comes over and kisses my forehead with outmost care.

"Ah, yes. I am sorry, I'll be ready shortly."

This is my first day back in the training grounds, I walk in side by side with the king and all heads turn to us. He's in his armor. I wanted to feel comfortable, so I'm wearing white ninja pants, white sandals, and a long and loose baby-blue shirt that comes to my thighs, secured with a brown belt around the waist. My hair is up in a ponytail, tied with a brown bow. The six commanders are especially happy to see me, asking where I've been and what have I been doing. Touya listens from afar as I give my pointless excuses, I'm sure he knows where I really was. Zein looks, and goes back to training his group as if nothing happened. I know exactly how he is feeling, I've been there. But honestly, I don't care. I don't care if he cries at night, I don't care if he kills himself, I don't want him near Yomi. _This isn't me_, I would never act like this, but just to make sure he is with me and no one else, I really have turned rotten.

I notice Yomi paying close attention to me all day, I can't help but show off a little, I know he likes it. Still, we haven't talked about the most important things of all. The big question is, where do we go from here?

At the end of the day, when we're all heading back to our rooms, I ask Yomi if he'll come back with me again, but he declines.

"Why don't you go have some fun," he persuades. "You deserve to get your mind off of things."

"Well it will be boring to be up there by myself, why don't you come with me?" I tug at his shirt.

"Your friend likes to drink, right?"

"You mean Chu?" I ask confused.

"And the little one likes the Atari, right? Why don't you invite them?"

A smile crosses my face, "Yomi, is it really ok?"

"Go have fun, that is the whole reason why I got you that stuff, I want you to have a good time. You can invite whoever you want up there, whenever you want. It is your place."

"Well, thank you my lord."

"My lord?"

I tip toe to kiss his cheek, "Yes, my lord, but what are you going to be doing then?"

"I have some stuff I have to take care off."

"Yomi?..." I ask nervously.

"I know what you're thinking, I won't do anything stupid, so please don't do anything stupid either."

I smile, and reach for his hand, "Come over when you're done?"

"I'll go spend the night after your friends leave, I don't want to intrude."

He kisses me softly, just a few seconds, but they feel like heaven. For once I feel like he and I are in the same page, it's like if we really are together. "I won't," I assure him, giving him another soft peck on his lips. I turn to head back to everyone, but he grabs my hand gently, turning me back.

"Kurama, I love you." His voice is sweet and sour with a pinch of melancholy.

"I know, thank you."

I invite everyone like he suggested, we agreed on meeting upstairs after everyone showered. I wash up and once again explore the immensity of my new closet. This time I put on white loose pants, the ones you would wear to the beach, a long sleeve purple shit with a sort of oriental feel to it, with holes in the upper sides of the sleeves to reveal my shoulders, and tied at the waist once again with a brown belt. I put on purple slip on shoes, and tie my hair in a braid, fixing it to the left side of my face, and brush my bags to fix them in place. _There, this is comfortable enough._ We all meet in the elevator.

"So what are we going to do, Kurama?" Rinku asks.

"Just wait, I'm sure you'll like it," I reply. Touya is being awfully quiet, and for a moment I wonder if this was even a good idea.

The first place we go is the bar, for Chu especially. He gets ecstatic and starts drinking, beer after beer. By the time the other five of us are barely done with our first beer, Chu is pushing his seventh. Rinku isn't drinking of course, he is entertaining himself with the jukebox and karaoke. When Chu hits his tenth beer however, all hell breaks loose.

"C'mon everybo-dy! Let's go sing with Rinku!" He leans on top of Touya, who struggles to push him away.

"Stop it Chu, you're heavy."

"You don't want to sing?... Fine then! C'mon Jin lets go sing!"

"I really rather just sit here and enjoy my beer. The more is the less for me." Jin replies with a smile.

"Ugh, all of you are party poopers. Rinku! I am coming to sing with you!"

"Ay! Stay away from me!"

"I have no friends," Chu states, saddened.

The whole time I can't stop smiling, it is nice to have moments like these. "Don't worry Chu, I will sing with you," I offer, getting up from the table with my mug in my hand.

Everybody stares confused, "Really Foxy? Well then, let's go get it!" Chu dramatically walks up to the karaoke as if walking into a battle, he's taking this so serious, it's hilarious.

"Are you really going to do it?" Shishiwakamaru asks.

I shrug my shoulders and hum, "You know what they say, when in Rome…"

"Oh, whatever! It is my, the beautiful Suzuka's, time to shine!"

"Ok, you have to calm down," Touya tells him.

"Well if everybody goes, then I go, I say." Jin adds, and before I knew it everybody was walking towards the karaoke.

"Well pick a song, mate!" Chu invites, when we're all gathered around the machine.

"I have an idea to make the game a tad more interesting," I interrupt. "Who is playing after all?"

"All of us," Rinku answers.

"I am not sure," Touya replies.

"Come on, it will be fun," I insist, placing my hand in his shoulder. He blushes for a fraction of a second before turning away, and accepts like I knew he would. "Well, instead of us picking the songs we are going to sing, the player on our right chooses for us, and so on until everybody has sang. If at any point the player quits, isn't able too, or doesn't want to sing the song they are given, the player has to do a dare, and that will be their punishment for their lack of sportsmanship."

"Wait, what kind of dare?" Asks Sazuka.

"No one knows, the person that chooses your song will decide, that is what will make the game interesting."

"Ok, let's do it!" Rinku yells in excitement.

"Are you ready," I ask Touya. "You can stand on my left, I promise I will go easy on you," I smile.

The first one up is Chu, then Suzuka and Shishi, everyone is trying to be as dirty as possible picking the most romantic and self-absorbed songs with horrible and embarrassing lyrics in the hope of someone quitting. Along the way we started taking shots 'to improve courage' was the excuse. Chu sang a song about love, Suzuka about butterflies, I don't even want to go into the topic Shishi was singing about. Next it's Jin, and Shishi really has it in for him, picking a song with fast speed verses. Jin tries to keep up, but is breaking under pressure, everybody can already taste victory as he gets more and more lost within the lyrics. It looks like we have our first loser.

"This isn't fair, you know I can't read that fast and it is very hard to understand, this slang language of yours."

"I am sorry, but the rules are the rules, and my strategy got you. So now you have to do my dare," Shishi demands.

"Well what is it?"

Shishi thinks about it for a while, his mind pondering so many routes. "Ummm… I got it," he snaps his fingers. "Your dare is to plant one on Touya."

"What!" Touya, who was taking a swig out of his beer, spits it out.

"A peck you say?" Jin asks.

"I said plant one, I didn't say a peck."

"Will do," Jin agrees, smiling as if it was no big deal, and it wasn't for him. They've been friends forever after all, but I felt a repulsive twirl in my chest and stomach.

"Wait! Wait! Wait! He is the one that lost, why do I have to get punished too?" Touya complains, stopping Jin from getting any closer.

"Is it such a punishment to get kissed by a friend?" Jin asks. That shuts Touya up, a rose color takes over his cheeks.

_Why is this bothering me?_ Jin lifts Touya's face up, _don't let him_. He leans in for the kiss, _stop him!_ Their lips meet while everybody stares, right now they are the main attraction at the theater. _Why I am so upset about this?_ After three seconds Jin lets go, Touya wipes his mouth and turns to me. His face changes when he sees mine, I wonder what kind of expression I have that caused his to change so much. All I know is that I am trying my best to control myself, to not rage and scream.

"Well let's continue with the game, I will find a song for Kurama," Jin announces.

I finally break my gaze with Touya, moving closer to the Karaoke. I take my turn and sing, after me it's Touya and then Rinku. By the time we finish the game we are all tipsy and Chu is completely drunk. Rinku is the only sober one.

"What should we do now?" Suzuka asks, all of us sitting in a table again.

"I think we should be on our way already," Touya replies.

"What!" Rinku complains angrily. "It isn't even that late yet, it isn't my fault all of you drunks can't keep up."

I have to admit, I am a little buzzed.

"I can keep up! I can keep this going for days!" Chu disagrees.

"Well Rinku, let me show you something else," I invite.

We walk over to the game room, Rinku runs in happily, jumping up and down. "Kurama, why didn't you tell me about this? I could have been here while you all were getting drunk."

"I am sorry, I guess I didn't think about it."

"Do you have any zombie slaying ones?"

"I don't know, I haven't been here. Look around I am sure there is."

"He is about to have the time of his life," Shishi confirms.

"Have you ever played before?" I ask.

"Of course not, but I have heard about these games."

"They are actually quite interesting, I could show you some if you want."

He looks like he might not want to, but agrees shortly after. I take him around showing him different ones. Chu and Jin are racing, Rinku and Suzuka are zombie slaying, and I am teaching Shishi combos in _Mortal Kombat. _

"Let's go again, this time I will beat you for sure," he challenges me.

"Yup, these games are addicting. Didn't you say that the last few times?" I tease. I search around for Touya, but he's nowhere to be found. "Here, practice against the computer, you can have your revenge on me later," I offer.

I go off, and find him sitting alone on one of the benches, "Why are you all the way over here?" I sit next to him, he looks at my face, then turns away.

"Well, I just… gaming isn't my thing."

"Have you ever played?" I lean closer, trying to get eye contact, when he turns back his eyes fall on my bare shoulders. He sighs, then turns away quickly, catching himself.

"Well, no."

"Then how do you know it isn't your thing?" I tease, pleased with his nervousness. "Come on, I will show you around." I grab his arm, and pull him up.

First we slay zombies, one of my favorites, then we fight, we gamble, we go on missions, we play some sports games, and end up racing at the end. We smile the whole time. Hours and hours have passed I am sure, it may be time to call it a night.

"Hey everybody, before we leave tonight there is something that we absolutely must do!" Rinku exclaims getting everybody's attention. "We must dance!"

"What!" Everybody murmurs. Oh no… I think I know what he means.

We get in front of the screen for _Just Dance 4_, how did he convince us to do this? This game is only meant for four players, since Chu is almost passed out and Touya and Shishi are new to the game world, Rinku has merci on them and lets them go. So the chosen four are Jin, even though he doesn't game, he didn't complain about it, so Rinku put him on the list. Suzuka, funny thing is he actually seems excited about it, and of course Rinku and I.

Out of all the songs he could have picked, he picks _The Time Warp,_ a Halloween rock and roll-ish song. I can't complain, I guess it could have been worst, but the moves on this one are kind of disturbing.

"All of you pay attention, we better get five stars. So you all better not suck!" his enthusiasm scares me. "At the bottom it shows what to do, pick it up fast and stay on rhythm."

The song starts and we get to dancing, Rinku has a huge smile on his face. I am glad I could help him have a good time, he needed it. He is just a child after all. When it comes to the "_it's just a jump to the left… and then a step to the right…" _I get deep into character, hey I am trying to win after all. But when it gets to "_But it's the pelvic thrust, that really drives you insane…" _I can't help but burst out laughing. My smile forms from side to side, that causes Rinku to laugh also, and soon everybody is laughing. Look at us, Yomi's army, dancing and having the time of our lives with a mundane video game. Hiei would never approve of this, he would make a face and call me a fool, and at that thought I laugh even more. For the duet parts I partner with Rinku, and Jin and Sazuka. Jin is the stand alone in "_You're spaced out on sensation, like you're under sedation," _And he actually pulls it off. He's got the hang of this, and that makes us all laugh even more, he's really putting his spirit on this. We laugh loud and uncontrollably, maybe we are laughing at the moves, maybe at ourselves, or maybe just because we were all just truly enjoying this time. Let's do the time warp again!


End file.
